YumeKa Gakuen Alice Trilogy 1
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. Everyone was started to lose hope, but when their love one's life had been threat, what should Mikan and everyone do to save him?
1. Inside and Outside the ER

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Spoilers! I make this after the end of Gakuen Alice's chaos (recent chapters). I know the end is still on the way, but I just make it.

Keywords:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazu Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kakitsubata-The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamaguchi._

_Waka Murasaki-Hotaru Imai_

_Guren no Kimi-Hyuuga Natsume_

_Mikan no Kimi-Sakura Mikan_

_Himawari no Kimi-Nogi Ruka_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazu Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream that still haunted him…

Dream 1: Inside and Outside the ER

"How's the heartbeat?"

"Still weak, but he's barely breathing."

_Who's…there?_

Lying on the bed, he opened his eyes slowly, looking at his surroundings. A room, very bright light, lots of people with green outfits and masks on their faces, voices of people talking to each other…

_Where am I?_

He looked on his left side, then he realized that there was also a mask on his face; covered his mouth and nose.

An oxygen mask.

One of the people saw him awake and said, "Doctor, the patient's awake!"

He felt dizzy. He felt confused too. What exactly happened here? Why he was lying on the bed? His body, too…

He felt dumb.

"He is?"

"Hurry and check for his blood pressure! His injuries are quite bad!"

_My injuries? Mine?_

He tried to speak, but his throat felt hurt and dry. His vision was also started to blur as well as his eyes became so heavy. He slowly closed his eyes as he heard someone calling his name.

"Principal Yukihira!"

As he slowly lost his consciousness, he saw someone in front of him, smiling, and calling his name.

_"Yukihira-kun…"_

And then he was completely unconscious!

* * *

Outside of the emergency room, lots of people were waiting there, impatiently. They were looked gloomy and sad, as well as tensed and exhausted.

"It's already an hour…"

All of them stared at the person who was talking, which was Jinno-sensei. He was actually with the people who against the ESP and his men. Among of them were Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Tsubasa Andou, Akira Tonouchi, Shuichi Sakurano, Subara Imai, Goshima Hijiri and Nobara Ibaragi. Not to mention also Narumi-sensei, Nodachi and MSP. Of course, with additional Yuka Azumi and Shiki Masachika, who's coming in unexpected time to help them against Kuonji, the true evil root of the school.

Jinno-sensei, along with the above people, with exception of Hii-sama, was waiting in front of the emergency room for a man that had been their fierce ally all time.

The HSP-Kazu Yukihira.

After the hide-and seek game between Mikan's group and the ESP, they finally encounter the man that ruined many people's life and stole their lives forcedly. They had been playing for a long time and now they wanted to take away Mikan Sakura for the man's greedy ambitious, together with her mother.

It was something that no one can accept it any more.

They went against him.

The HSP finally joined force with his niece-Mikan, and fight against Kuonji. When they nearly lost to him due to his tricky traps and lots of fuukitai, he took a step that nobody would ever think during that time.

With his injured body, the HSP went away from the students and jumped at the back of Kuonji. He knew that nobody will allow him for doing such dangerous thing, and he decide it without telling anyone else.

The small man screaming as he said that what he was trying to do was helpless, and took out an electricity gun and stabbed his torso. He screamed in pain as everyone kept calling his name, as the same man also took out an Alice stone with power of electricity. But he never let go of that man.

Never.

Unknown to everyone, he clenched the necklace in around his neck and grabbed one of the Alice stones on it. It was a yellow-pale orange stone, which was the stone that belonged to the person that he loved very much, but no longer existed in the world.

Nullification Alice stone of Izumi Yukihira.

His beloved brother.

He held the stone tightly, and suddenly a very bright light appeared inside the room of Kuonji. He activated the stone that compatible with him, as both of them were the owner of rare Alice. While Kuonji kept attacking him as he held him tightly, he looked at Mikan and Yuka, shouting at them.

"Mikan! Yuka! STEAL HIS ALICE! NOWW~~!"

In a blink of eyes, both mother and daughter went to them. People who wanted to stop them were taken off by Shiki, Narumi, Natsume and Tsubasa. Yuka and Mikan reached out their hands and finally, SUCCESSFULLY STOLE KUONJI'S ALICE!

But with a very, heavy price.

As they stole his Alice, he suddenly screamed, loudly, and pulled HSP together with him. Both of them hit the nearest glasses wardrobe and collapsed. The ESP's body slowly changed from child form into an old man, bleeding.

While HSP was bleeding on his head and left shoulder, and his condition was worse than before. His body was badly injured, with the shocked that he received and then being hit by the glass, he was no longer able to regain his consciousness any more.

He was between life and death.

Now, waiting for outside the ER, all of them were waiting impatiently for their fierce ally to be rolled out from that room. As he was first to speak, Jinno-sensei looked at them with worry and concern eyes.

"It's been an hour, I'm afraid," He said, with a chill in his voice.

Mikan, with her tired and teary face, looked at him and nodded. She was leaning against her mother's body-Yuka Azumi and next to her best friend Hotaru Imai. She could see that time, Natsume was sitting in front of her with plasters on his face, bandages on his body, with Ruka sleeping next to him, exhausted and injured.

Sakurano-senpai was sitting next to Natsume, plasters on faces and body, tired. Narumi-sensei was bandaged on his left arm and had a cast to wear on. Jinno-sensei was sitting next to Narumi-sensei, while Shiki and Tonou stood next to him, with several injuries on their body and face.

Subaru Imai, Hotaru's niisan, Misaki Harada, Nodachi, Persona, Nobara Ibaragi, Hii-sama, students of B class in elementary school division and several other people were in treatment, while Goshima Hijiri and other students of Dangerous and Special Ability Class were taken care the matters of the administration with Misaki sensei and other teachers right now. The school finally free from the ESp's hand and in peace, but with hard works for it.

Yes, that was what Mikan had thought of it. They got it because of their hard work against the ESP.

However, could it be the truth at all?

Or, could it be that nearly all of them did not know how much price they need to pay for sake of freedom and peace?

Who was the one who's paying the heaviest price for it?

It is Mikan? Or Natsume? Hotaru? Ruka? Yuka? Hii-sama? Narumi? Shiki? Jinno?

….

No.

It wasn't her, neither Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuka, or Jinno.

It was him.

Her uncle.

Principal Yukihira.

The man who was fighting for his life; the man that using his life as a payment.

Mikan quickly closed her eyes as she felt like she was about to cry. Yuka looked at her daughter and held her tightly, as she leaned her head against her daughter's head. Everyone was silent, as all of them were wondering and worried about the safety of their important man. Until the light of ER was off, then everyone turned their gaze to the door, which revealed the doctor in charge.

The doctor took off his mask, as everyone started to gather around him. He could tell by looking at their faces; all of them wanted to knew the result.

"Amano-sensei, how's about Principal Yukihira's condition?" Asked Jinno-sensei.

"How's my uncle?" Asked Mikan.

The doctor named Amano took a deep breath before released it and smiled to them.

"Don't worry, the operation is a success," He said, followed by everyone's sighs and cries.

"However-" His words stopped as the nurses rolled out the unconscious HSP on the stretcher, with oxygen mask on his face. His head and body were bandaged, and his face as pale as white sheet of paper. Everyone tried to gather around him, but the doctor stopped them.

"Please, let him to be taken into another room. I actually need to explain something that related to the principal now," Said Amano-sensei, as he looked at the nurses walked away from ER.

At the same time, he seemed to see someone that he knew from the past, but after he tried to see it clear, that person was no longer there.

"About the principal? Why?" Asked Sakurano, in shocked as well as the others.

"I don't mind if you want to see the principal, but if you can, I want to discuss this matter with people who want to deal with it," Said Amano-sensei as he took off the head scarf.

All of them looked at each other. Then several minutes later, the group divided into two. The first group followed Amano-sensei while the other went to the principal's room.

As all of them walked to their places, a man in middle forties walked out from the other side of the wall, looking at them. He wore a brown evening coat with brown hat, and black glasses on his face. He seemed serious, and slowly walked away from the place.

And slowly disappeared like a wind…

**First chapter is done. I'll try to make the next chapter but maybe in several days then I'll send the second chapter. I just lost my only cellphone yesterday (11.5.2010) after I returned from hospital, so I'm in such deep depression right now. This is the second time I'm in such tense mood since my dear friend passed away last April. I'm still sad with it.**

**By the way, this story is connecting with my other stories, but still in progress. Sorry if this story did not satisfy everyone. Comments and reviews are acceptable. Thank you.**


	2. The Price of Freedom and Peace Is?

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: In the first chapter, I'm totally made a few mistakes! First at all, I mentioned about Nobara and Goshima waiting for HSP from outside ER. However, I'm totally forgotten about this and made Nobara was in treatment while Goshima was doing some work to rebuild the school's administration! What a shame! I'm very sorry for this! Please forgive me~~! Huhuhu…ToT

Hints:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazu Yukihira. _

_Kuroran no Kimi-Black Orchid Princess_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazu Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

Dream 2: The price of freedom and peace is…?

_Tit…Tit…Tit…_

It was echoed.

The sound of the beating heart.

The sound of the heart beating machine was clearly heard inside the room that placed the unconscious High School Principal. Mikan, Yuka, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Tonou were silently watching as Principal Yukihira breathed slowly in his sleep. Mikan was sat next to him, while her mother Yuka only stood behind her with Hotaru, both of the mother and best friend held Mikan's shoulders with their hand. The rest were also looking at Mikan worriedly, as they also looked at the lying figure on the bed, with an oxygen mask on his face as his support to live.

Mikan slowly raised her bandaged hand and touched his face, in the same way he had done to her late father. The differences were, he is still alive and breathing, while her father was death and cold. She could not denied that even in his sleep, his eye lashes looked long and recoil; something that she hardly see in any people she met.

She slowly stroked her uncle's face, tracing down his to his chin. Her uncle was a good-looking man, she thought, and with his silent manner, she bet many girls and women fell in love with him!

Mikan looked at her uncle's hair; pale-light brown in colour, with a messy yet tidy hair, she looked at him with quite amazed. She wondered how the nurses also cleaned all the blood up on Kazu's hair before bringing him into surgery. She barely touched the hair that was wrapped with white bandage; covering his wounded head.

She looked at her uncle's figure. His left arm was pinned with a packet of blood, with the blood type name on it; O, as far as she could remember that her uncle lost lots of blood after he accidentally hit the glass wardrobe. Since she did not know her uncle's blood type, she assumed that he received the O type because it was the universal type of blood that can be donated to any types of blood, but must received the same type as it.

She looked again. This time her eyes landed on his body. Although it did not visible in front of them, she positively believed that under the white fabric that wrapped his body, there were many bandages around his body. His left shoulder, his torso, legs, etc…

She could swear that time, her uncle still in pain, although he did not woke up yet.

_It is my entire fault_, she thought, _that Uncle Kazu had become like this_…

_It's all because of me…_

Yuka realized that Mikan's shoulders were shaking, and realized that she was trying to suppress her tears back then. Hotaru watched her as she understand the turmoil that boiling inside Mikan's body.

_Why it had to be like this? Why it must be uncle?_

Yuka slowly came to her side and hugged her, as Natsume and the rest looked the sad girl who's crying again in her mother's arms…

* * *

"HE"S WHAT!"

In other parts of the hospital, Jinno-sensei and the other adults (including Sakurano) were having a meeting with Amano-sensei. Apparently he was trying to avoid any panic situation if he telling the truth in front of the elementary children, especially Principal Yukihira's niece-Sakura Mikan.

"What do you mean by he's in comatose?" Asked Sakurano.

The old doctor went silent. He coughed a little as he tried his best to tell them the reasons.

The High School Principal, had sustained some head trauma, a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. His injuries probably caused by the Alice damage that he took during the raid in his office, right before Mikan and the rest went back from the time-travel trip. Even after that, he was accidentally hit the wardrobe glasses during his struggle with the ESP. Not only have that, the wound that caused by the electric gun by ESP also worsened his situation, plus the use of electric Alice stone.

"Moreover, his blood pressure and heart rate was too low, so he was on a respirator to help him breathe. He lost so many blood that he needs several blood packets to survive," explained Amano-sensei.

"But that's not the real reasons why he's in coma," Said Shiki, after such a long silent.

Amano-sensei nodded his head, and said, "True. And I believe it has something to do with his mind state."

"His mind's state?" Asked Narumi.

"Apparently he's seems unconsciously shutting down his own self; yet letting his body alive but not the mind. He's seems to be…"

"In confuse now."

"But why? Why should the principal turns out like that?" Asked Sakurano, as he was somehow felt fear that something was not good is going to be happened.

"I'm afraid it might be because of his lost over his younger brother Izumi-sensei," Said Amano-sensei. "When people finally had what they want, then they feel empty as their goal had finally reached."

"But in Principal Yukihira's case, even he's already achieving what he wants to do, but the regret and sadness inside him still available. Probably that's the reasons why he's in such fragile condition."

Jinno, Narumi, Shiki and Sakurano were silent. They never thought that in the end, the man that always supported them from behind, silently protected them; had already reached his limit. Already fragile, yet still fighting for the sake of the students and people who were suffering because of the ESP.

"That child had kept his feelings lock for such a long time, no wonder why in the end he turns out like this."

All of the adults were shocked to hear unfamiliar voice behind them. Turning their faces around, Narumi and the others saw a man in middle forties, with black glasses on his face and wearing brown evening coat stood at the office door.

"Who are you?" Asked Jinno.

The mysterious man just smile a little, as he slowly spoke to them, "Well, I'm just someone that coming from the past."

"You know Principal…" Said Sakurano when he cut off his words.

"Oh yes, I know him very well…" He said, smiling.

"For such a long time, you know."

All of them were speechless, until the doctor said something that shocking all of the adults and Sakurano in the office.

"Himitsu-sensei? What on earth are you doing here?"

Jinno, Shiki, Narumi and Sakurano widen their eyes before they looked at the man in brown evening coat.

"HIMITSU-SENSEI!" Said all of them, in shocked.

* * *

Mikan and the rest went to the cafeteria after stayed in HSP's room for some quite time. They went to the nearest seat and sat down, after combining the desks so that they could talk to each other.

Tonouchi and Yuka volunteered themselves to buy some drinks and foods, while Tsubasa and Ruka followed them to help. Hotaru had gone before they reached the cafeteria, then leaving both Mikan and Natsume alone.

Mikan looked tired, as she leaned against the chair that she was sitting on. Natsume was silent, but his eyes were secretly looking at the young girl that he loved. He also just like Mikan; felt tired, exhausted, from waiting too long that night.

The fight against the ESP took two days long, but enough to drain their mental and physical strength. If not because of Mikan's Insertion Alice, the help from unexpected people and also the allies from the teachers and students who finally wanted to set them free from that bastard Kuonji, they probably not able to make it all along.

"Nee, Natsume."

"Hai?"

"What do you think…about Uncle Kazu?"

Natsume looked at Mikan. She did not looked at him back, but he knew her aware that he was looking at her, concern.

"I don't know," He said. "But I know from deep part of his heart, he must be trying his best to make his way awake."

"Do you think…Everything will be alright?"

"Huh?"

Mikan sighed, as she and Natsume saw the adults who were meeting with Amano-sensei came to the cafeteria, with gloomy and shock face. Mikan waved at them and all of them went straight to her, and took their seat.

Luckily the chairs were enough to everyone, as Yuka, Tonouchi, Tsubasa, Ruka and Hotaru came to them at the same time.

"Oh, there's a coffee," Said Narumi as he took one.

"Drink it, calm yourself. All of you didn't seem good, I suppose," Said Yuka as she and Tonouchi started to divide the drinks to everyone. For the adults, they took coffees, while the children took hot coco.

"What did you people discussing with Amano-sensei, Narumi?" Asked Yuka as she took a sipped of coffee.

Narumi shook his head as he said, "Not a good result."

"What?" Said Ruka. "How's that can be happened sensei?"

"According to Amano-sensei, the High School Principal had sustained some head trauma, a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. His injuries probably caused by the Alice damage that he took during the raid in his office. Not only that, he's also accidentally hit the wardrobe glasses during his struggle with the ESP. Plus the wound that caused by the electric gun and the use of electric Alice stone, worsened his situation," Explained Jinno in details, as he leaned against the chair, felt very exhausted.

"Then you mean that he's…" Asked Tsubasa.

"He's in coma, Tsubasa-kun," Said Sakurano.

Everyone stared at him, with shocked in their eyes.

"Coma!" Said Mikan. "How's it come?"

"The doctor said that it might be because that he accidentally shut his mind off without realize it, due to his emotional problems that he had for such a long time," Explained Shiki, who used to be silent along the talk.

"Emotional problems? What is it?" Asked Natsume.

"Probably the death of Izumi-sensei caused him in such depress, but he never shown it to people, even the closest one. He keeps himself all the sadness and pain that he had alone, thus causing him to become fragile."

Mikan and everyone were silent. All of them were shocked with the new fact that they never known. Principal Yukihira was already in weak condition, but he still protected all of them with all his effort.

Everyone was silent; all of them kept drinking the hot beverages that they had, some of them ate the steam bread that still warm, until Hotaru spoke again.

"I…I did come to see my brother," She said.

"Oh? Is Subaru alright?" Asked Sakurano, asking about his best friend's condition.

"He's alright. I went to see him and he was about to sleep. And we only talked a little…"

"About what?" Asked Shiki.

"He's asking about Principal Yukihira. He wants to know whether he's alright or not," She said, as she took an anpan (red bean bread) and torn it apart.

"What's your answer?" Asked Jinno.

Hotaru silent for a while as she was eating the bread. It felt tasteless, and she knew that she actually don't have any appetite to eat anything that time.

"I'm just said that he's alright…And then he went to sleep."

"Imai-senpai must be realized that something not right is happened to principal, that's why he's asking Hotaru about him," Said Ruka as he also took steam bread.

Mikan, at the other hand, did not bother to talk. She felt sad, she felt tired, and she felt exhausted…

She felt no energy at all.

_Sometimes people need to pay a very heavy price for sake of something that they want…_

Mikan snapped her eyes, as she suddenly heard a voice talking to her.

A woman voice!

Yuka and Natsume saw her actions, and quickly asked her, "Mikan, what's wrong?"

Now, all the eyes stared at her, and she was speechless for a while. Then she started to ask her mother about the voice.

"Okasan, did you said something to me?"

"Huh? Me? No, I didn't say anything. What's wrong dear?" Yuka asked.

"I hear a woman's voice…saying about paying a heavy price or something like that…"

All of them looked at them. At the same time, Jinno was in his thought; he actually felt familiar with the sentences that Mikan said about.

"I think I've heard about this paying heavy price for…I wonder whose saying such thing?"

* * *

"Kazu-kun!"

A call.

"Kazu-kun!"

Kazu slowly opened his eyes; he was lying in the middle of grass field, blue sky above him. He slowly rose up and looked at his surrounding.

_Where am I?_

He looked at the scene. He was actually in a small village; a wonderful village with such a beautiful sceneries. A high mountains, a large grass field with a lively green colour, with additional of the lavender flowers across the field. There were several houses in the villages, but for some reason, it did not seem like a modern village.

He then looked at himself; he's still wearing his clothes before, and then he realized something.

It was somehow, a village in some peaceful are!

"Kazu-kun, hurry up! Our father will be here at any moment!"

He quickly turned to his left side, and saw a group of children, probably in 8-10 years old, wearing a school uniform, ran along the road. There he saw a child; his own self, running together with other children!

"Oii Nao-kun! Don't push me so hard! You know I'm carrying a lot of books!" His small self said.

Kazu looked at them, disbelieved.

_Where am I now? Why I'm in child's form?_

He saw all of them went to him. As he was about to touch them, he suddenly saw that all of the children, including himself, ran through his body as if nothing happened. He at first was confused and puzzled a lot, but then realized that he was actually not visible in front of them, but still wondering where exactly he was.

He had no idea where he was, so he finally followed his 'other self' from behind and when to the village…

* * *

HIMITSU placed his hand on Kazu's forehead, closing his eyes. He was wondering what exactly happened in his mind. Behind him was Amano-sensei, watching him curiously.

"I never though that you'll be back here, Himitsu-sensei."

The old man smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"How's long it been? It is already…40 years?" He asked.

"40! Then I'll already been kicked out from the academy, sensei. I'm just turning 63," Said Amano-sensei, chuckled a little.

"So…30 years, huh?"

Amano-sensei looked at him, and sighed as he walked to the former teacher. He then looked at the unconscious man; supported by respirator, and then looked at him.

"Why did you suddenly come back?" He asked.

Himitsu looked at the man that he placed his hand on. On that man's face, there was actually a sign of sadness, a sign of his true feeling that he felt now.

"You know that you shouldn't come back here…It's dangerous…"

"There's no longer…dangerous, Amano."

Amano-sensei stared at him. His voice was calm, but contains coherent that he obviously known. A voice of man with protection over somebody…

Or, over a child…

"I know why you come back here, sensei…"

"No…"

"Principal Himitsu," Said Amano-sensei, as the old man looked at him, with grin on his face.

"Would you tell me the reason you coming here?"

A silent.

"Could it be it's because of Principal Yukihira?" Asked Amano-sensei.

Himitsu was silent for a while, and then he said.

"You know how precious this child to me Amano…"

"Very, very precious to me…"

Unknown to them, someone was listening to their conversation.

It was Jinno-sensei!

* * *

Kazu kept following his self as he reached the village. He then saw many villages were gathering at one place in the village, until a green truck with several men in brown uniform stepped down from the truck. Apparently they were soldiers that returned from service.

"Otousan!"

Kazu was shocked. He swore that he saw his self was running towards a man in twenties, with bandages on his body, and hugging his leg.

With the same deep blue eyes as him!

The soldier was his father.

His own father.

"Otousan, otousan…I really miss you so much…" Cried little Kazu, as the man put his belongings down and hugged him back.

"I'm back, Kazu," He said, with his gentle yet silent eyes.

That was when Kazu realized where he was.

He was actually in his memories, back in the time before he was entered Gakuen Alice. He was in his own hometown, when he was eight years old and his father was returned from country service.

He watched as he saw his mother appeared in the crowd-in her youth state, in kimono with brown, long straight hair that reached her back and a pair of brown hazel eyes that were familiar to him. She was so pretty, with her lively eyes that Izumi inherited from her.

His mother had passed her eyes towards his late brother Izumi, much more alike.

"Satoru-san, welcome home," She said cheerfully as she hugged her husband.

"Did you injure?" She looked at her husband worriedly, as she saw bandages on his face and body.

"A little, Akari," He said as he kissed her head.

Satoru and Akari Yukihira, that were his parents name. Kazu finally remembered; he and his mother received news telling them that enemies in the boarder attacked his father's battalion. Both of them were so worried that he probably die, and when they heard that a group of injured soldiers had to stop working temporarily and send home, he quickly went to the center of the village to conform whether his father was one of them.

He looked his past as he saw himself laughing with his mother and father, holding hand to hand together, in the middle between Satoru and Akari; something that he missed for such a long time, after he was entered the Gakuen Alice…

He kept watching as the light slowly turned dim…

* * *

"I want to confirm something from this child…"

Amano-sensei looked at him as he slowly turned himself towards him. He could see his black, mysterious eyes that shining even in a dim light. Dark like an endless night, dark like an eternal night, dark like a shadow…

Completely dark.

He could felt a sudden chill spread through his body, as he suddenly held his body at that time. He knew that man in front of him was a very mysterious man; more mysterious than the ESP. He was somehow, a man with some kind of strong spiritual powers that was able to consume everything in front of him…

Even himself.

At the same, Jinno-sensei kept hearing all the conversation between the doctor and the man that he called as 'Himitsu-sensei'. He started too suspicious, as Amano-sensei seemed so close to him, even with him and the other adults in his office.

What exactly this man wants to?

He knew at the time that he landed his eyes on him, a sudden chill suddenly spread through his body. Even though with his eyes were covered with the black glasses, her could felt that man was actually looking at him, and the adults too.

Like he was about to consume them with his glare…

"What are you wanted to confirm with Principal Yukihira?" Jinno-sensei put his ear on the close door as he kept listening to their conversation.

"Before that, I want to ask you something, Amano…"

"About what?"

Himitsu took out a necklace around his neck and revealed several Alice stones on it. Some of the stones were in blue metallic, red metallic, pale blue, pale pink, yellow brown, pink purple, pale yellow…

Wait? Metallic colours of Alice stones?

Amano looked at the stones when he suddenly realized that one of the stones was very familiar to him. It was in blue colour…

"The metallic blue stone?"

Even Jinno-sensei was shocked to hear it!

"I suppose you know who the owner of this Alice stone is."

Himitsu let the necklace exposed to the old doctor. He realized that he wanted an explanation about the stone, as well as the reason why he was here.

In the academy.

"Is it the student with the same eyes as you!"

"I suppose, but that girl's eyes were actually inherited from her late father," Said Himitsu as he smirked, and slowly approach the door.

Jinno-sensei could heard the sound of footsteps walking to the door, so was about to run away from the door but unfortunately, he was too late.

Himitsu pulled the door and he fell immediately to the floor, shocking the old doctor!

"AH!"

"Jin…Jinno-sensei!"

"Don't try to trick me, sensei. Although you keep quite at the door, I can still hear your breathing," Said Himitsu as he helped the fallen teacher on the floor.

Jinno-sensei had no choice but to let Himitsu helped him. Besides, after they finally defeated Kuonji, his body was tired and injured; although not as bad as Natsume and Principal Yukihira.

"What on earth are you doing here, Jinno-sensei? I already told you before that you need to rest," Said Amano-sensei as he went to Jinno's side.

"I accidentally heard someone entered this room. I was worried so I come here," Explained Jinno as he held his left torso.

"Injured there?" Asked Himitsu.

A nod.

Himitsu sighed as he looked again at the unconscious High School Principal. He narrowed his eyes, and then turned himself towards Jinno and Amano. His face was serious, and he believed that he was ready to explain his reason of coming to the academy to the two adults' in front of him.

For that time, only, before revealed it to everyone.

"Let me explain here, the reason why I was here in the first place," He said, as he took a chair to sit on. He raised his finger and then another two chairs were dragged into the room and stop at Jinno and Amano's side. Both of them were shocked a little, but then sat on the chair.

Jinno looked at him and then gasped a little as he saw a blue metallic Alice stone, hanging on his neck. Himitsu realized that man also knew about the blue metallic stone, as well as Amano.

"It seems you know about this stone, am I right Jinno-sensei?" He asked.

"Isn't that stone belongs to Principal Yukihira's personal student?" Asked Jinno, as Amano-sensei looked at him, and then to Himitsu.

"That young girl, right? With the same black eyes just like you, sensei?" Said Amano-sensei.

Himitsu nodded as he continued, "Yes, she is. And I know everything that happened in the academy because of the owner of this stone."

"What?"

"How?"

Himitsu was silent. He then suddenly remember that the young girl, that finally turned into an adult woman asking something from him, right before he went to the academy.

_Never, ever…Let those people who know my existence aware of my other Alices…_

_Let it be as a secret, uncle…_

_Especially…_

"_Him"…_

"It's a secret."

Amano-sensei and Jinno were blank. Himitsu chuckled a little as he spoke.

"Apparently the school has finally free from THAT BASTARD KUONJI! Hmp! I'm really glad for that!"

Jinno and Amano-sensei were sweat dropped. To be honest, nobody ever called the ESP just like him! And they believed he was the only one who bravely called him like that!

"However," He said, his face was serious now. "Do you have any idea how much the price that needs to be paid for the exchange of freedom and peace of this school?"

Both Jinno and Amano-sensei were shocked. What? A price? For the exchange of the school's freedom and peace?

What exactly he was trying to say?

"For any wish you must pay a price that is equal in value…"

"It must be perfectly balance…"

Both Jinno and Amano-sensei were shocked, once again.

"Or otherwise…"

Himitsu pointed his finger at the blue stone on his necklace, and then to the HSP, with his serious eyes.

"You'll end up just like both of them."

Jinno's eyes widen as he heard Himitsu's word, and saw his actions. Suddenly he remembered Mikan's conversation before he went to Principal Yukihira's room.

"_Okasan, did you said something to me?"_

"_Huh? Me? No, I didn't say anything. What's wrong dear?" Yuka asked._

"_I hear a woman's voice…saying about paying a heavy price or something like that…"_

"Sakura was saying the same thing before…" He said, looking at the middle age man.

"Are you saying that Principal Yukihira is the only one whose paying the price! And if its true then what exactly the price is?" Barked Jinno.

Himitsu looked at him, and then slowly rose, walking towards the window.

"No, Jinno-sensei. Everyone is paying the same price, but what they exchange is different to each other."

"Different?" Asked Amano-sensei.

"Jinno-sensei, you're also one of the people who are paying the price for the exchange of freedom and peace for this school. It's also same with the children and the adults that fighting against Kuonji."

"However in Kazu-kun and Kuroran no Kimi's cases, both of them paying for something that much heavier than you can think. It's something that both of them longed for, and even for some wishes that really hard to pay, but they decide to do."

"Kuroran no-Ah! It's that student's nickname!" Said Amano-sensei.

"That girl's nickname?" Asked Jinno as he suddenly remembers. "Ah yes, it's the other name of Principal Yukihira's personal student."

Himitsu just smiled a little as he suddenly remembered a young girl with the same eyes and hair like him, but a little bit way and long that reached to her back, wrapped around her body was a pretty kimono. She was about 6-7 years old, and was a very cheerful child.

_She's just like 'her'…_

"The reason why Kuroran no Kimi was dragged into this academy nearly 14 years ago is because she uses 'payments' as the exchange of her wishes. That's why she was unable to leave the academy by her own, even with her unique yet rare Alice," Explained Himitsu.

Jinno stared at him, and then asked, "Then, Principal Yukihira…"

"Although he's not a Kotodama-sama, for some unknown reason he's also making the same decision just like Kuroran no Kimi!"

"What!"

Himitsu looked at them, and then glanced at the clock inside the room.

It was already 12.30 in the morning.

"Kazu-kun didn't have any abilities that related to the field of onmyoudo, but it's really a mystery why he's able to make the payment," Said Himitsu.

"And I'm very aware of it; that's why I come to this academy, to make sure what kind of payment did he use, for the sake of the students, the academy, and for the people whom he cared and loved for."

Jinno and Amano-sensei were very shocked this time. They were never aware with such thing as the field of onmyoudo, a kotodama or anything that related with spiritual matters. Of course, they have special ability named Alice, the fact that makes them do not aware with such matter.

But how on earth it turned out like this?

"That's the reason why you are here, sensei?" Asked Amano-sensei. "After such a long time, and then now you're here."

Jinno looked at him, felt weird.

"That man had always waiting for you to come back! He's look up to you as you was his own father! He's been through so many pains and suffering, and yet still fighting for the sake of the students and people who were suffered because of the ESP!"

"And that's why I'm here…"

"Because I'm also was spelled, with this kind of payment…"

"Huh!"

Himitsu sighed as he reached his hat and glasses, put them back to his face and on the top of his head. He slowly walked away and then Jinno stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Wait."

"You did say before that Principal Yukihira had paid the price. What kind of payment did he uses?" Asked Jinno.

"Jinno-sens…"

"ANSWER ME!"

Himitsu and Amano-sensei were silent.

"I…I need to know…"

"Even it seems crazy…I need to know why…"

Himitsu looked at him, and placed his hand on Jinno's shoulder.

"So you really want to know, Jinno-kun…"

"The price of freedom and peace that he is paying…?"

Jinno nodded as he stared at the man in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill, once again, as the old man leaned his head to him and whispered something on his ear.

After that, he let go of his shoulder, walked away, not before he turned around, and said, "Oh and by the way,Jinno-sensei…"

Amano-sensei looked at both of them, in shocked. Although he only whispered to Jinno, but for some reason, he could heard what exactly he heard, that time.

"Please have a very good rest tonight. It's not good for your body and health too."

"Please send my regards to Hii-sama, Amano-sensei," He said, as he touched his hat as he was trying to fix the hat.

"Well then, please excuse me."

As he walked away from the room, Jinno suddenly fell on his knees, shaking lightly. Amano-sensei was able to catch him before he fell on the floor, and saw how terrible Jinno was.

"Jinno-sensei!"

Just like Jinno, he also could not believe what Himitsu had said, but there is no way he could lying. Never.

The price for the freedom and peace…

Is…

Principal Yukihira's OWN LIFE!

* * *

_Kotodama:_

_1)Is a Shinto-based concept, which literally means 'word soul'. It means that words have their own spirit, and it contains the power of the things it stands for, so when you say the word (in the right time, place and method), you are summoning its power and giving life to the word itself. _

_2) Shinto-derived practice; word spirit and refers to some spiritual state induced by words. It includes the idea that good can be brought about by correctly intoned 'beautiful-sounding' words and evil brought about by 'ugly-sounding' words or in correcting 'beautiful-sounding' words._

_Onmyōdō__: _

_I__s a traditional __Japanese__esoteric cosmology__, a mixture of __natural science__ and __occultism__. It is bases on the __Chinese philosophies__ of __Wu Xing__ and __Yin and yang__, introduced into Japan at the turn of the 6th century, and accepted as a practical system of __divination__. These practices were influenced further by __Taoism__, __Buddhism__ and __Shintoism__, and evolved into present-day onmyōdō approximately in the late 7th century._

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry for the late chapter; I'm actually wandering if there's anyone read my story, but please forgive me for such long and detail story; it's really hard to stop such a habit. But I felt uncomfortable if the explanations are not included.**

**By the way, the name Himitsu means secret, and what exactly his connection with Amano-sensei, Principal Yukihira and a student with nickname Kuroran no Kimi will be revealed in further chapter.**

**Peace in heaven:** Thank you for your review. I really appreciate it. Hope you can read again.

**Marrylissa:** is HSP gonna die? Hmmm…It's a secret! Thanks for the review.

**Meet again in the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	3. The predecessor from the past

Yume…ka…?

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: I lost my ideas and spirits when I finally finished my Political Sciences' assignment! Very sorry for uninteresting story… Huhuhuhu~! ToT

Hints:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazu Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kuroran no Kimi-Black Orchid Princess_

_Kakitsubata-The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamanouchi._

_Mikan no Kimi-Sakura Mikan_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazu Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

_After such a long time…_

_I'm finally come back here…_

_The place where we met before…_

_Everything…_

_Is not a coincidence…_

_It's a 'hitsuzen'…_

_However…_

_Is this what you should get after such a long pain and suffering?_

_The 'price' that I pay…_

_In order to meet you some day, once again, that unexpectedly turns out like this…_

_Had been taking such a long time to appear…_

Dream 3: The predecessor from the past.

_Sometimes, not everything that we want happened in the way that we wish for…_

….

"So you're conforming about this?"

Mikan looked at her front view. She was actually inside of her uncle's office, with Jinno, Yuka and her late father-Yukihira Izumi, watching them as the adults were now staring at the newcomer at the office door.

_Where am I?_

She looked at her parents; both of them seemed a little bit shocked, while Jinno looked a little bit stress, and her uncle…

She could saw that time; her uncle's eyes were gentle, yet, contained some kind of curiosity in his deep blue eyes. The way he looked at the newcomer seemed that he already expected, but still, he was still a little bit shocked with the sudden arrival.

"Kuroran no Kimi?"

She heard her mother called the newcomer's name; a name of the member of Hanazono, and then she finally looked at the newcomer's face.

Her face seemed blurry, but mysteriously, she could saw an obvious scar on her right forehead; barely hidden by her black bang. She had a long, straight-shining black hair that seemed floating in the air; she was taller than her mother was and seemed a little bit shorter than her father seem. She looked thin, but for some reason, she could felt some kind of strong power and aura that surrounding that Hanazono princess.

"If you're conforming about this, then I'll also…" She said as she slowly left the door and walked to her parents.

"Support whatever decisions that you make, in the future."

_What? What did she said?_

Mikan was blink for a while. Where exactly herself right now? In time-travel? No.

If she was in time-travel, there's no way she could go on her own. Besides, aside from Nodachi, only Tsubasa that was able to perform the Time-travel Alice.

Could it be that she was in a dream?

Mikan looked closely at the Hanazono princess, as she saw her uncle walked closely to her father's side.

"You're willing to support both Izumi and Yuka?" He asked.

She was silent for a while, and then grinned a little as she leaned down her head for a while. She then lifted her head and reached for her parents hands. She clasped both Yuka and Izumi's hand on each other's hands, and then pulled them closed to her face.

Mikan was unable to see her eyes, but her expression was comfortable. She saw everyone looked at the girl with curiosity, as well as a worried feeling.

"I'm willing to support them if that is what they want to. Besides…"

"I'm already paying the heavy price for the sake of the people whom precious to me, important to me, people whom I loved and cared for…"

_Huh!_

Wait! Did she say something about paying the heavy price?

_Sometimes people need to pay a very heavy price for sake of something that they want…_

Mikan suddenly realized that she heard the same words before, and this time, the princess said the same words, although a little bit different. Who exactly she was?

"All that I want in my life, is to see the people whom I loved and cared for live in peace and happy forever."

"Such a small wish; it's something that I couldn't able to achieve…"

Mikan saw the worry looked of her uncle, Jin-Jin (Jinno), Yuka and Izumi, as she slowly let go of their hands and walked away from them, towards the door. She paused at the door, and smiled with the smile that Mikan believed it was something that came from the deepest part of her heart.

_"Be happy…"_

After the girl left, all Mikan could saw was…

A pitch black.

* * *

"Is everything alright, uncle?"

Himitsu looked up at his right side; a tall, mature-figure woman with black hair and mysterious eyes with the same colour as her hair, looking at him with some kind of feeling inside her eyes. She slowly approached him and took a seat next to him.

They were in the kitchen that morning, as they wanted to have some breakfast before starting their own work. She took a cup and poured some milk with coco into it, while Himitsu already made himself a cup of coffee.

His wife-Hatsune, was making some food for the family, while his children were still preparing themselves to go for work. Himitsu read the newspaper, and then sighed as he saw a title for the news that morning.

THE GAKUEN ALICE'S ELEMENTARY SCHOOL PRINCIPAL WAS CAUGHT FOR MISUSING HIS POWER AND PARTICIPATED IN ASSASINATIONS.

"For such a long time, then they finally get their hands on that awful man," Said Himitsu as he opened another page.

"Well dear, it's not easy to find the evident you know," Said Hatsune as she placed some miso soup on the table.

"It's not because they can't find it. It's because they also hand-in-hand with that bastard."

Both of the husband and wife looked at her, quite amused with her words, before she took a sipped of her drink. Himitsu just glanced at his wife, and Hatsune nodded her head as she went back to the kitchen.

"Kuroran no Kimi," Said Himitsu.

She glanced at him.

"I know you still angry with what had happened to you in the past…"

"But at least consider your words in front of your aunt."

"She knows it already; she needs to understand myself too! Not me who should understand everyone all alone!" Snapped Kuroran no Kimi.

"Still hard to change you honey," Said Hatsune as she placed the rice bowls on the table.

Hatsune and Himitsu-both of them were aunt and uncle to _Kuroran no Kimi_, the princess in Hanazono under Hii-sama; the Middle School Principal of Gakuen Alice. They were married when Hatsune was 20 years old. Hatsune came from tradition family-Kamigawa family, whose was expert in ikebana and sado, as well as kyudou.

Actually, Hatsune was never known, before her marriage; that her fiancée or husband-to-be-Himitsu, was an Alice. All that she knew during her life as a daughter of Kamigawa family was that Himitsu was a teacher in Gakuen Alice, but she had no idea that it was a school with children and adults with special ability, including Himitsu.

Hatsune only knew the truth when a year before their marriage, Himitsu's parents and her father had met her and proposed her to become a wife of Himitsu. Since Himitsu's family was an old, tradition family with a background of onmyoudo and samurai linage, with additional fact that they also served the Temple of Seiryu for generations, accepting their proposal would be an honour to Kamigawa family. Besides, Himitsu's father was the head of the family, thus making Himitsu as his successor prior to his position as the first child in his family. She was the third daughter of the family, and the brightest among her sisters, thus making her as a suitable woman for Himitsu's wife.

However, the way they were married was quite…funny!

Why? It was because the school was not easy to let go any of the students or even the staffs to the outside world. Himitsu was among the few people whom got the exception to go out from the school; once a month. If not because of his family's influences, he could not able to go out freely, and married her after that. When she was told about the truth of Himitsu, she was so shocked that she nearly rejected the proposal from his family. She, Kamigawa Hatsune, married to a person with special ability named Alice but without freedom? How can she live like that? Without any freedom?

Luckily, Himistu appeared at that time. He was told that Hatsune was in deep despair, so he came to explained everything to her. Probably it was the love of the first sight, he was not able to let go of her, and said that he will returned back and married her. A year later, Himitsu returned to his hometown, and quite surprising, both of the family quickly married them as he reached the house. Both Himitsu and Hatsune were shocked and stiff like a stone, but manage to act like what a normal wedding couple always does. (Huh!)

Sometimes Hatsune wondered why her husband-the former teacher in Gakuen Alice; was so protective with the children of Alice. He was retired from the school when their eldest son-Atsushi was 2 years old; leaving the school that he cared so much. Several days later, he was manage to explain and telling her the truth of what exactly happened inside the school, the way the children had been treated in a cruel way, thus shocking her.

That was why she understood her niece's aggressive behaviour whenever any topics about Gakuen Alice was bringing up in front of her. She was one of the victims of certain greedy people; who are using them only for the sake of their selfish matter. In addition, because of her incident, she could not dare if any of her siblings would be catch and taken into the academy.

"Not change, huh?" Said Kuroran no Kimi.

Himitsu looked at her, as he said, "Did you use kotodama to make people calling your princess's name? Including me?"

A little laugh was heard in the kitchen, as the young woman looked at him and smirked.

"Indeed. Well, it's for the sake of my secrets, of course."

"What a spoiled lady…" Muttered Himitsu.

"Who's spoiled? You perverted uncle!"

"Yo-you…!"

Uh oh!

"That's right, otousan. What exactly happened yesterday?"

Like an instinct, all of them looked around and saw a woman with black, short straight hair, with her right forehead was covering with her long bang, and a pair of lively black eyes looked at them. She wore a brown suit with a turtleneck sweater, with her white coat on her left hand, making her looked like a mature woman.

"Reiko, it's rare to see you this morning," Claimed Hatsune as she placed several dishes on the table.

"Well okasan, I'm having an appointment with my client this morning. He's going to London so he needs some regular check-up," She said, as she sat down next to Kuroran no Kimi.

Reiko was the only daughter of Himitsu and Hatsune, and cousin of Kuroran no Kimi. She was working as a dentist, and was rarely seeing in the early morning unless there was something that she needed to do.

"Asking about yesterday, Reiko?" Asked Himitsu.

"Did something happened, otousan?" Reiko said and took up her chopsticks. All of them then started to eat silently.

Himitsu sighed as he heard Reiko's question. He actually did not like to light up the matters that he found out yesterday; after desperately searching the reasons why he was there, in the academy…

And what exactly he found out after that was not good news to him either.

The reaction of Principal Yukihira's assistant-Jinno-sensei was good enough to show how much the impact of the bad news that he founded from the unconscious man. His face was pale, as well as shaking as he slowly fell on his knees, totally in deep shocked. He had wondered where did he get the smile and calm behaviour that time; why wouldn't he reacted just like Jinno?

He sighed once again, catching the attention of his niece. She looked at him with question in her eyes, as she quickly finished her breakfast.

"Everything is not alright, isn't?" She said, as she slowly put her chopsticks down and said 'thanks for the food'.

Reiko and Hatsune looked at them, while Himitsu tried his best to answer her question.

"Well, it's only that…"

"No need for you to explain," She said as she rose and took her dishes.

"I already know what exactly happened there."

She placed the dishes into the sink and walked away, taking her coat that was hanging on her chair.

"I see…"

"Then why you didn't want to come back then?"

The princess paused as she looked at him. Her black, mysterious eyes stared at the man in middle forties, as she said to him with a cold voice.

"There's no need for me to come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Even you didn't want to admit it, at least consider about the man who's important to you; who's fighting for his life."

She did not answer. Instead, she sighed and walked off.

Himitsu looked at her, and then rose from his seat. He took his coat, black glasses and hat, and then walking to the door.

His niece was nowhere to find out.

"You know the truth, but how long you can pretend to ignore it?" He murmured as he started to become invisible.

"I'm also like you, worrying him…"

And then, he was disappeared!

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as she felt the sunray kissed her cheek. She sighed a little as she slowly rose from her bed, and looking at her surroundings. She saw Hotaru sleeping next to her side, with plasters on her face and hands; looked peaceful in her sleep.

Mikan realized that she was sleeping in Hotaru's room; as her mother had to use her room. Many of her friends were in the hospital, with several students that had the same condition like them; receiving treatment at the hospital for overnight, or several days.

She was lucky as she and Hotaru was allowed to be released as an out patient; while the others like Natsume (He's obviously need more attention of course!), Tsubasa, Nobara, Narumi and some of her friends needed to be hospitalized. What made her surprised was Jinno also need to be hospitalized!

Remembering Jin-Jin so sudden made her felt some kind of nostalgic. He had saved her from being caught by the fuukitai, although in the end he ended up knocking her head! He also protected her from the enemies attack, making herself felt like that she was truly been protected by a teacher. Of course, outside he looked like a SCARY DEMON, however he was actually a kind and a caring person. He was only did not know how to reveal or show his soft side.

Mikan looked at Hotaru before she suddenly remembered about their yesterday's conversation. Her uncle was in coma; how long he will be in his deep sleep, nobody would know, or probably nobody would dare to make an assumption when he will be back.

Will she be able to bear the loneliness and sadness alone, without her uncle's cold yet gentle present?

She really does not know what to say anymore…

Mikan sighed once again as she slowly shook Hotaru's shoulder gently, as she suddenly remembered that she had planned to visit everyone at the hospital, including Jin-Jin and Kazu. She needed to wake Hotaru up in gentle or otherwise…

BAKAN!

"GYAAAHH~~!"

"Hmm…don't disturb my sleep, you moron…" Said Hotaru, sleep talking as she took back her BAKA CANON into her blanket.

She will ended up being 'shot' by Hotaru, in her sleep! (Sweat drop)

Soon after that, there was a loud scream, followed by several sounds of loud bang erupted…

* * *

Himitsu walked alone in Central Town, where several people were busying themselves buying their stuff. He was walking alone in one of the paths, crossing the empty road, which usually was crowded even during school days. He was; however, do not surprise it at all.

After the rebellion in the school, all the activities in the academy was nearly fall down. All the offices and departments were closed all week, the dormitories were nearly empty, as a large number of students were in the hospital, some stuff had to do mission at the outside, which means dealing with the government authority and police about what should they do and many more. He even heard that the current president of the student council-Goshima Hijiri, was in charge to deal with everything, together with Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei and of course, Jinno-sensei.

Talking about Jinno, Himitsu had nothing but concerned about that man. He seemed totally in shocked, and probably traumatized; he learned the truth from him, but his action that time could not been considered as a normal behaviour. It was a very bad news, yet he can still stay calm and the worst, smiled.

_What kind of act did I do that time? It's so stupid…If that woman knows about this, she'll kill me for sure!_

Just imagined his niece with such furious face was enough foe him to shaking terribly!

He finally stopped himself at a flower shop where the owner just opened her shop. Outside of the door, there were several fresh flowers with many colours; some of them were from the Technology Class, as there were singing flower, smiling flowers, talking flowers and many more. Some of the flowers were also from the outside of the academy, as well from the oversea.

Himitsu looked at the 'weird' flowers as he frowned and said, "Giving them this flowers would only cause trouble..."

He suddenly remembered his niece as he once giving her the talking flower. In the end, she screamed frighten and threw it right on his face!

He looked over the flowers as the shopkeeper saw him and said, "Hello sir, good morning. Would you like to buy some flowers?"

Himitsu smiled as he raised his hat, as a sign of greeting, "Well hello young lady. Could you please take for me a bouquet of lavender?"

"Oh my, lavender? So you must love this flower," She claimed as she went to search for the flowers.

Himitsu smiled as he looked at the other flowers. He saw the name of the owner; Hanako, on the tag name.

_Hanako, child of flower, huh? _

"No, not really actually. It's just that, my niece loves this flower very much. Besides…"

The owner looked at him and realized that his face seemed a little bit sad.

"It reminds me a lot of her mother; my little sister…"

The owner; Hanako, just looked at him as she realized he was in such sentimental mood. He must be loved his sister very much, and he loved his niece in the same way he loved his sister, that was what she thought.

At the same time, something appeared on his head and suddenly HIT him, shocking of both Himitsu and the flower lady.

DEBUKK!

"GYAAAAAH~~!"

"Oh sir! Are you alright?" Asked the lady.

"Oh, I'm fine…_it hurts actually…_huh? What is this?" Asked Himitsu as he took the paper under the ROCK that hitting his head and read it.

PERVERT UNCLE! STOP FLIRTING AROUND WITH GIRLS, STUPID~!

Both of them sweat dropped and turned white, as they saw what exactly written on the paper.

It seemed that his niece had discovered him 'sweet-talking' with other woman and turned mad!

"Spoiled lady! I'm just buying some flowers!" He screamed madly, as he torn the paper into pieces.

Hanako just sweat dropped, as she offered Himitsu another flowers, "Would you like another flowers, sir? I bet you must be wanted to buy to pay some visit at the hospital."

"How do you know, Hanako-san?"

"Oh, because of the sudden incident that occurred in this school, many people were sending to the hospital. One of my part-timers' friend is among those people in the hospital, she told me about."

Himitsu was silent. He looked again the flowers in his hand. The flower of Lavender; the flower with the meaning of devotion.

It was the request of his niece, the princess of Hanazono…

Kuroran no Kimi.

_The Princess of Black Orchid_.

He knew that his niece was not kind of person, who would tell everyone about her feelings, or even the secrets of her heart. She was a woman with secrecy, full with mysteries and hidden talents. She would let people to think about her hanging words that always contained with puzzles and sometimes mysteries, together with her meaningful smile for the others to uncover the secret of her words.

However, when it comes to this man-Yukihira Kazu, she seemed a little bit different. She was always acting that he was nothing with her, pretended that they were just like the rest of the students, a normal relationship between student and teacher. However, as an adult that already faced many obstacles and the taste of life in his life, he knew she was trying to avoid many eyes from looking at her concern towards the HSP.

At least that was what he able to discover about her.

Himitsu sighed as he looked at Hanako and asking her to give him another bouquet of flowers, which was Iris, as Hanako nodded her head and went inside the shop, trying to find the flower that he wanted. He looked at the rest of the flowers, and some of them were Lily of the Valley, Lavender, Eucharis Lily, Calia Lily, Azalea, Aster, Roses, Zinnia, Arbutis, Iris, Ivy and many more. He realized that he seemed to be drowning with these fresh flowers in front of him, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers when he suddenly was disturb by voices of quarrel girls.

"Why did you shoot me in the first place Hotaru? It's really painful!"

"I already told you, wake me up gently. But you didn't follow what I said."

"I did! It's you who didn't wake up and shot me instead!"

"Well, your scream is really loud. I hate it Mikan."

"Hotaruuuuuuu~~!"

After such a loud screamed, Himitsu heard a sudden bang from his right side. He turned to his right side and saw MIKAN was flying away from her friend Hotaru; being attacked by her BAKA CANON, while Yuka was trying to stop the fight between the two girls.

"Now, now girls. Stop fighting, will you?" She said, hopeless.

Azumi Yuka, mother of Sakura Mikan, was totally sweat dropped when she saw her daughter fighting with her…best friend?

Even Himitsu was sweating dropped, watching the unusual fight!

"Nee Hotaru, let's go buy some flowers!" Claimed Mikan, after such 'interesting' fight.

"Hmm, good idea. But if you want to buy it as much as you want, you have to pay me for using my invention," Said Hotaru as she pointed at her carriage, which contained lots of presents and gift.

Apparently, both Mikan and Hotaru, together with Yuka, went to Central Town to buy some gifts for their friends at the hospital. Mikan, Yuka and Hotaru were already buying some gifts for their friends, and the last list was flower. They went to same flower shop where Himitsu went for, and then as both of the girls word fighting to each other, they heard a man's voice, greeting them.

"Good morning, young ladies."

When they looked in front of them, they saw a man in middle forties, with black glasses on his face and wearing brown evening coat and hat stood in front of them.

It was Himitsu.

* * *

Kazu opened his eyes as he slowly rose from the place where he was lying on. He did not remembered when did he fell asleep after he watched his own past; he only remembered as he followed his small self walking away with his parents, and the light slowly turned dim. He was a little bit confused when he realized that he was no longer in the green field where he first met his small self, and he seemed at someone's house.

He then looked at himself, and he saw that the clothes that he was wearing now were a little bit different from before. He wore green shirt with short sleeves that reaching his elbow, and green loose pant. This clothes, however, reminding him of hospital's clothes.

Could it be he was in a hospital now?

A sudden panic came across him as he wondered what exactly happened to him in the first place. He did not remember anything at all, how he ended up in his own past, or why he was wearing the clothes.

What exactly happened to him?

Sounds of running footsteps awaken him from his thought, as he saw his small self, running towards his house. He was running under the rain, as he was returning from his school. However for some reason, Kazu could sensed that his small self was a little afraid and trying to run away from someone else. His house was a half-traditional Japanese house, and when little Kazu (his small version!) reached to the door, it was suddenly opened, and revealed someone from inside.

A young man in early twenties appeared, with the black short hair and barely bangs that covered his forehead, wearing black coat and blue navy necktie, looking at him. His eyes were black; mysterious eyes that shining even in a dim light. Dark like an endless night, dark like an eternal night, dark like a shadow…

Completely dark.

"Oh, hello little one," He said, smiled gently.

Kazu looked at the visitor, as the little Kazu seemed a little bit shocked that time. He looked at him with wide eyes, and followed by several men from his back. Little Kazu was terrified, and luckily his father appeared just in time.

"Kazu-kun?" Satoru said, shocked.

"Oh, his name is Kazu-kun?" Said the man with black mysterious eyes.

Fear had boiling inside him, and ignored the guests and the respect for the elder, little Kazu quickly rushed inside, threw his shoes off on the floor and ran towards Satoru, hiding behind his back. Even his father was shocked with his act.

"Kazu-kun, what's wrong?"

Little Kazu shook his head as he kept looking at the man that smiled to him. His fear was building up again as his eyes saw bright aura on him. He hid behind Satoru's back, and at the same time trying to find his mother.

"Okaasan, where's okaasan?" He said.

That man, seemed understood what exactly little Kazu felt, looked at Satoru and said, "Well, Yukihira-san. Please excuse us for now. In mean time, we'll try to contact you again."

"Of course, Himitsu-sensei," Said Satoru, as he bowed to them.

The man named Himitsu bowed to him, together with the others and then walked away. Satoru was silent for a moment before he looked at his son, who was still clenching his yukata tightly. Only when Akari-his wife, appeared, little Kazu let go of his yukata and ran towards his mother.

"Okasan!" Little Kazu cried, as Akari drew him into her embraced.

"Kazu, did you see that light again?" Asked Satoru, as he looked at his crying son.

"I…I don't want to see it, otousan…" Said little Kazu. "But it keeps on appear!"

Satoru looked at Kazu, and then Akari. He swore that time, his wife had already in tears, as she kept holding Kazu, their only child and son.

At the same time, Kazu looked at his parents as he slowly remembered what exactly happened that time.

The people from the academy came to take him away from his parents…

Because he was an Alice.

And he was just 10 years old!

* * *

Amano-sensei looked at the unconscious man in front of him, as he kept checking his vital to make sure he was not in serious condition.

Yesterday's conversation with Himitsu and Jinno was the worst. Seeing Jinno shaking that terrible was the shocking moment in his life. He never saw that man who has well known as the stern person, turned out to become like a fragile glass that would be shattered into pieces in any time.

Yes. The news that he heard from the mouth of Himitsu was true. He knew what kind of man Himitsu was. He knew. He might be looked carefree and happy go lucky, but when it comes to something serious, his words were cannot be denied, and was a man with words and acts. Only the way he telling people about the things he know sometimes can be irritating too. Just looked how he did to Jinno, and he knew he did not like the method that he used during that time.

Amano-sensei looked at Principal Yukihira, as his hand touched his pocket coat. He then took out something from the coat and looked at the necklace in his hand.

It was belonged to Principal Yukihira.

During the surgery, he saw the necklace on his neck, so he removed it in order to make sure the procedure can be easily perform on him. After the surgery was success, he kept the necklace with him for a while, and he had thinking that time to give it to Sakura Mikan; HSP's niece. However, the sudden appearance of Himitsu caused him to suspend his plan.

He looked at the necklace that contained several Alice stones on it. Some of the stones were in pale yellow with orange-the nullification stone that belonged to Yukihira Izumi; Principal Yukihira's late brother, blue-purple, green, yellow, blue metallic…

That _person's_ Alice stone was also there…

Amano-sensei sighed as he noted the HSP's set of vitals in his chart, and then walked away from the room after finished his work…

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping us!"

Mikan, Yuka, Hotaru and Himitsu were finally arriving at the Gakuen Alice's hospital, where the four of them were now in front of cafeteria. The girls and Yuka were very grateful to Himitsu for helping them choosing the flowers for them, as not only Mikan, even the genius Hotaru and Yuka were clueless in Hanakotoba.

"I never know that each of the flowers have their own meaning," Said Mikan as she looked at the three bouquets of flowers that Himitsu were holding.

"Sir, can I know what are the meaning of these flowers that you are holding?" Asked Mikan, curiously.

"Oh? Which one little one?" Said Himitsu as he smiled to her.

"Hmmm…that one!" Pointed Mikan to the White Lily.

"Oh, White Lily huh? It means purity and chastity."

"Chastity?" Asked Yuka.

"It comes from the Latin words castitas, castus which means pure," Said Himitsu as he laughed a little.

"And Iris?" Asked Hotaru.

"Iris means faith, hope, wisdom and valor, and Lavender is…" Himitsu paused his word as he sighed slowly, caught the attention of Mikan, Yuka and Hotaru.

"And?" Asked Mikan.

"Lavender is devotion…and faithful."

Mikan, Hotaru and Yuka were silent. They realized that he seemed not happy, or sad. It just that, he seemed a little bit weird for a while, as he seemed remembered something.

"Well then young ladies, please excuse me. I have someone to visit," Said Himitsu suddenly, as he took his head and bowed, before excused himself.

Mikan and the others were only nod as they bowed to him, and watched him walked away from them.

"Mikan, let's go," Said hotaru, as Mikan kept looking at Himitsu.

"Oh, alright," She said, and then followed them, not before she turned again at her back.

_I wonder why he seems so familiar with me. I mean…As if I have already meet someone that just like him…_

* * *

"Hii-sama, how's your body?"

Inside of the luxurious hospital room (It is a first class ward!), sitting on the bed was the MSP; Hii-sama. She was a beautiful woman with Barrier Alice, and the strongest owner of Barrier Alice, thus naming her as the academy's goddess protection. Together with her was her successor and blood relative-Masachika Shiki, and one of her Hana Hime-Kakitsubata or Yamaguchi Shizune.

After the rebellion was over, Hii-sama had taken to the hospital as her body had become so weak since she had overused her Alice for such long time. Luckily, the school was not been invaded by the outsiders or intruders, as some of her Hana Hime were also possessed Barrier Alice, plus her relative Shiki-the strongest one, were able to protect the academy.

Hii-sama was well-known as a person who's dislike men, however in her case with her relative, she seemed not bother as she slowly touched Shiki's face that was placed with plasters and bruises, and Shiki was letting her did that. Her act that time reminded him of his birth mother, who used to do the same thing to him.

Shiki looked at her, as she slowly said to him with gentle voice, "I'm fine Shiki. Nothing to be worried about. Besides, the Longevity Alice stones inside me are still available."

Shiki just sighed as he touched his left arm that was bandage up to his shoulder, and slowly leaned against his chair.

"You say it…and it reminds me of Principal Yukihira," He said, as his expression was change from calm into worry.

"What do you mean by that, Shiki-san?" Asked Kakitsubata.

He closed his eyes as he wondering that if it was the right thing to tell Hii-sama about Principal Yukihira's condition. As far as he remembered, both of them were good friend, and they supported each other if one of them needed some help or in trouble. He worried if he told her everything, she might be worried more than usual.

"Shiki?" He opened his eyes and saw four more eyes were eyeing him mow, with calm but worry that can easily read from their faces. He sighed and was about to open his mouth, when suddenly a knock was heard and revealed a man in middle forties, shocking everyone in the room, especially Shiki.

"Greetings everyone," He said as he took of his hat.

"You're…the man from yesterday," Said Shiki.

"Oh yes, young man. By the way, could you please help me with these flowers?" He asked as some of the flowers were about to fall down. Luckily, for him, Kakitsubata was able to catch two of them and held by herself. He thanked her for her help, and then walked closer to the bed.

"It's been a long time since I met you, Hii-sama," He said, as he handed the flowers of White Lily to Shiki. Shiki calmly accepted the flowers, but not with his eyes that fill with curiosity.

"Yes, of course, Himitsu-sensei," Said Hii-sama, as her answer further shocking Kakitsubata and Shiki.

"You know him, Hii-sama?" Asked Kakitsubata.

"Yes, Kakitsubata. He is my former teacher," Said Hii-sama.

"The Leading Princess, huh? You sure had train this young lady into such a proper woman," Said Himitsu as he took a chair and sat on it.

"Thank you for the praise, sensei. By the way, you suddenly appeared in a time like this, why was that?"

Himitsu's face turned serious, as he glanced at Shiki. Shiki, at the other hand, felt a sudden chill that came across his body; he felt like his heart was about to stop. Both Hii-sama and Kakitsubata were aware with the sudden change of air, as they looked both of the men in front of them.

"Shiki-san, right?"

A nod.

"You still not are telling her about the matter?"

"What? What is it? What's the matter?" Asked Hii-sama.

Shiki was hesitating, he knew it was the time to tell her about Principal Yukihira's condition, but he was afraid of her reaction. However, a touched on his shoulder awoke him to reality and realized that Himitsu looked at him, gently.

"Tell the truth, Shiki-san. After all, she had the right to know it."

"About what?"

Shiki looked at Himitsu, and then sighed. He had been in dilemma about this, and taking all his courage, he told Hii-sama about what exactly happened, except for the part that Himitsu himself decided no to tell then, about what had happened to Jinno.

After telling her the truth, Hii-sama was speechless. She was shocked to hear about her friend was now in coma; unknown when he will be able to wake up. She felt a little bit guilty, as she was awake already and not him. Kakitsubata held her as she was about to faint.

"But Shiki-san, is there any way to make him wake up from his coma?" Asked Kakitsubata.

"It's hard to say, Yamaguchi-san. It has something to do with his mind state. It's not easy to wake a person who's his mind is not stabile. Sometimes it can take months or even years to wake him up," Explained Shiki.

"It is a coincidence?" She said.

"Nothing in this world such as this 'coincidence', Yamaguchi-kun." Said Himitsu.

"Huh?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence and that every single action and decision is inevitable, because…" Said Himitsu, as he rose from his seat and walked towards the window.

"Without them, other related events in the future could not happen."

All of them were silent, as what Himitsu had said was true at all. Every single action and decision was related to one another, as it can cause other events to be happened in the future, or not.

Hii-sama looked at her former teacher, as she seemed in her deep though before she spoke, "Sensei…"

"Yes?" He said, turned his face to her.

"Why did you suddenly come back here?"

Himitsu was silent. He already aware with that question, and yet he still felt like guiltiness had build inside of him.

"It's been such a long time, I assume."

"…"

"Your promise to him; to Principal Yukihira…"

Kakitsubata and Shiki were now staring at Himitsu.

"Why now did you fulfill it?"

Himitsu turned himself from the window; the outside was starting to rain, wetting the land that was full with memories, whether it was good or sad memories.

"After such a long time…I'm finally come back here…"

"The 'price' that I pay…In order to meet him some day, once again, it had unexpectedly turns out like this," Said Himitsu.

"The price?" Asked Hii-sama, her face seemed confused.

"Nothing is a coincidence…It's a 'hitsuzen' Hii-sama…" Said Himitsu. "It had been taking such a long time to appear…"

"Did something happen to you that causing you like this?" Asked Shiki.

"Indeed, young man. Something terrible…"

"That I can't tell you what exactly it is. It's too much to tell," Said Himitsu as he closed his eyes.

_Something terrible happened in my life, and I couldn't dare to tell you about it…_

Suddenly Hii-sama had a flashback in the past; a young girl in 14s was standing in front of her, saying the same words just like Himitsu.

"Then, what should we do, Himitsu-sensei?" Asked Shiki.

Himitsu looked at him, shocked.

"You must know how to do with him! Amano-sensei had already said that his mind state is not stabile at all! Why don't you help him, sensei!" Said Shiki as he grabbed Himitsu's hand.

"Shiki," Said Hii-sama.

"You say you know him for such a long time! And yet, why did you come back right now? Why not before everything turns out like this?"

"After such a long time, that man had been fighting alone, keep all his feelings lock up in order to protect everyone that he care and love for! No freedom, no family, no protection!" Shouted Shiki, frustrated.

"What exactly those make you unable to see him, even just once? Why don't you give him a support to him, even just a little? You say that you know him, and yet, letting him alone like that! It's not fair!"

"Shiki-san, calm down! Please, don't make everything worse!" Cried Kakitsubata, as she pulled Shiki from Himitsu.

At the same time, Amano-sensei was walking along the path when he heard Shiki's voice from Hii-sama's room. He went to the room and luckily, the door was open.

"Well, it's already worse, Yamaguchi-san!" Said Shiki, as he breathed heavily.

"Do you think I'm not care about that child?" Said Himitsu, sternly. His words made Shiki, Hii-sama, Kakitsubata and Amano-sensei shocked.

"I have done everything that I could to protect him, even when he was taken into this academy! I did everything I can to protect him from anything that could hurt him!" Snapped Himitsu.

"In the end, he must make his own decision that could affect his own future. What exactly happened to him is what exactly I want to know!"

"Why was that? "Asked Hii-sama.

"For any wish you must pay a price that is equal in value, it must be perfectly balance…"

"And that is what happened to Kazu-kun!"

"A price?" Said Kakitsubata.

"You keep saying those words, sensei. Are you trying to make the same incident as yesterday?" Said Amano as he stepped in.

"Amano-sensei?" Said everyone.

The old doctor sighed as he looked at them and said, "30 years ago, you promise Principal Yukihira that you'll come back to see him. I bet the reason you unable to fulfill your promise is because of your recent role as the head of your family and as a Priest of Seiryu Temple, isn't it?"

"Wait! 30 years ago! Then why he seems in middle forties?" Claimed the shocked Kakitsubata.

"Did you dig up my background?"

"I have lots of informers, sensei," Said Amano.

"Who exactly are you?" Said Shiki, his eyes wide.

A sighed was heard, as Amano looked at Himitsu who calmly looked at him back.

"I'm a predecessor from the past young man," He claimed.

"That man was…" Amano said.

"The former principal of the high school division, the Alice-user that has the same Alice as Principal Yukihira…"

"Principal Himitsu."

"What!" Said both Kakitsubata and Shiki, as they stared at Himitsu, with smirked on his lips.

"His Alice is Longevity? Just like Principal Yukihira?" Asked Shiki.

"Longevity, huh?" He said, with smirked.

Amano-sensei looked at Principal Himitsu in front of him, the former High School Principal and Kazu Yukihira's predecessor. A man with Alice of Longevity, the same Alice with Principal Yukihira but his existence was much more mysterious from Principal Yukihira.

"He's actually trying to come here ever since he retired from this school but something had stuck him from coming here," Explained Amano.

"Indeed. My role as a priest had prevented me from comes here," He said. "It's also the price that I pay so that Kazu-kun would able to meet with his family, and have courage to fight against the ESP."

"However, I didn't think that it'll turn out like this," Said Himitsu.

"As his predecessor, you must be worried about Principal Yukihira, isn't sensei?" Said Hii-sama.

"Yes, of course," He said, as he took the other flowers on the small desk at the end of the bed and slowly walked away.

"Would you like to come with me, Shiki-san?"

"Eh?"

"I bet you must be wanted to know many things right now," He said. "Well then Hii-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you. Until we meet again."

"Yes."

Kakitsubata looked at them, and then said, "Hii-sama, does Mikan no Kimi knows about this?"

The name 'Mikan no Kimi' caught Himitsu's attention as he turned around and asked, "Kakitsubata, who's this Mikan no Kimi (Mandarin Princess)?"

Hii-sama and Shiki looked at him, and Shiki said, "She's Principal Yukihira's niece."

A sudden surprise came to him as he remembered a young girl with auburn hair, tied up in pigtails and with lively eyes that he felt like he had seen before. An image of Mikan; the child that he met that morning came into his mind.

"Is her name is Mikan? With auburn hair that tie up with pigtails?" He asked.

His words made everyone surprised. Kakitsubata came to him and asked, "Sensei, how do you know her?"

Himitsu was silent for a moment, and then he said to her, slowly.

"I met her this morning, coming together to this hospital with her and her friends…"

* * *

**Hitsuzen**:

_It's meaning inevitability, destiny, or fate, as being the driving force in the world. Himitsu states that there is no such thing as coincidence, and that every single action and decision is inevitable, because without them, other related events in the future could not happen._

**Hanakotoba**:

_A Japanese language of flowers. __Since after World War II, the Japanese way of thinking, lifestyle and habits have been influence by Western thoughts; therefore today it is not uncommon to find young Japanese people unaware of their own traditions, including the one about flowers and their meanings. They usually refer to the flower language of European origins, instead of their own. Also, greeting cards made in Japan follow the codes in this flower language._

**3****rd**** chapter is finish…and a failure! Suddenly I lost my ideas and can't do the same writing style like before! UURRGGGHHH! What an irritating matters! Could it be that I need in desperate situations so that I could write it better than before?**

**Anyway, in this chapter I reveal what kind of connection between Himitsu and the Hanazono princess although it is not that much. And Himitsu's Alice is reveal in this chapter but not the Hanozono princess. She is, according to Himitsu, a mysterious person, and it's not easy to reveal it.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring; I really don't know what to write right after I finished my assignment last week. I'm so sorry if this chapter is not satisfy anyone, terribly sorry!**

**To:**

**Marrylissa:** Yeaahhh~! Really twisted story! That's my style! Hehehe~!

**Lily:** No. HSP is not going to die very soon. The story is still far away. I know you like him as much as I do!

**The HeideePayas:** Yes, he's not going to die yet; not too soon. Anyway, thank you for your story alert. I really appreciate it.

**Piffile:** Hahaha, thank you for your review. Yeeeesssss~~~! Lots and lots of plots! And MORE INTRIGUE! There is a mystery behind Kazu's condition, so please wait for it.

**Thank you for your support. Let us meet again in the next chapter (?). Ja ne!**


	4. The Tough Decision Part 1

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Corrections! I went digging some information and there is some info that needs to be correct again! The name of Kakitsubata is actually Iris Flower, Kakitsubata's surname is Yamanouchi, Izumi's eyes are actually blue just like Kazu, and both of the Yukihira siblings' have fair skin light blonde hair! I'm so sorry for the confusing one! So sorry! Huhuhu…T_T

Hints:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazu Yukihira. _

_Mikan no Kimi-Sakura Mikan_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazu Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

Dream 4: The Tough Decision Part 1

_In order to get something or someone that precious back to us, we need to make the most painful decision at all…_

"It's raining."

Mikan looked at the outside window, where many people were trying to find shelter, avoiding the rain. They actually in Imai Subaru's room-Imai Hotaru's brother, where he sat on the bed, looking at the outside as well. Together with her, aside from Subaru, were Azumi Yuka, Hotaru, Sakurano Shuichi and Tonouchi Akira.

It was the same day as they encounter Himitsu-the former HSP of Gakuen Alice, although they still not know about it. Mikan and the rest already visited their friends; the B-Class students at their ward, and visited Nobara, Persona and the other members of Special Ability Class.

During the meeting with Nobara and Persona (or Serio Rei), there was a tense air between Yuka, Mikan and Serio. Of course, during the time-travel, Mikan had already learned the truth about her father's death, while Yuka had known it already before she met with the ESP and inserted two Alice stones inside his body.

However, both mother and daughter already knew that it was not Serio's fault. Serio, in fact, was living with guilty as he accidentally killed Yukihira Izumi under the pressure of ESP. He was left without anyone cared for him, and ESP took the advantage of his situation to turn him into his puppet.

Serio, with Nobara and other members of Dangerous Ability Class, apologized to Yuka and Mikan. He believed that both of them were not forgive him; as his crime was too heavy, but what had happened after that was different from his thought. Instead of blamed him for killing the one that she loved, Yuka, on the other hand, took Serio's hand and accepted his apology. Nobara and the rest were so happy that Yuka and Mikan had forgiven Serio.

Mikan sighed as she looked at the rain. It was the first time she saw rain, after the rebellion was over. A sound of coughing caught her attention as she turned around and saw Hotaru held her brother's hand.

"Oniichan, daijoubu?" She asked.

"Hai. Don't worry Hotaru, it's just my throat feels pain," Claimed Subaru.

"Want some water, Subaru?" Asked Sakurano as he poured some water into the glass.

"A little bit will do," He said.

Sakurano gave the glass that contained water to Subaru, as the others were watching both of the good friends' acts. Tonouchi Akira or Tonou, just looked at them when he said, "Nee, Sakurano. What do you think about Principal Yukihira?"

"Principal?" Asked Sakurano.

"Do you mean by his condition right now?" Asked Subaru. Tonou just nodded.

Apparently, Subaru had been informed by Sakurano who was staying overnight with him, about the principal's circumstances. His reaction, of course, was just like everyone else. He nearly made crazy decision that could threaten his worse condition by using his Healing Alice to heal the HSP! If not because of Yuka, Sakurano and Tonou were able to stop him from doing something stupid; he might be turn 'dead'!

"I have no idea, Tonou-kun," Said Sakurano.

"Yeah…It's hard to know. His condition seems no progressing at all. He still there; lying on the bed, unconscious," Said Tonou as he sighed.

"Idiot! Don't say something that can sadden them!" Said Hotaru as she shot Tonou at his head with her BAKA CANON.

BAKAN!

"Hey! Stop that Hotaru-sama!" Cried Tonou.

Subaru was only watching his sister kept on shooting Tonou. He felt no energy at all. Of course, his body was injuring, during the rebellion.

When the HSP's office had been attack by the fuukitai, he and the others, aside from Narumi-sensei and Yuka, had been helping the HSP running away from the enemies. He was injured, and nearly fainted that all of them nearly been caught by the fuukitai.

In the critical moment, Masachika Shiki, the blood relatives of Hii-sama and Yuka's partner suddenly appeared and helped them. However, he knew that running away would made situation worse, so he decided to left behind and become the lure for the fuukitai while the others escaped with their injured ally.

When he thought back about the incident, he realized that his decision had make the principal looked at him with fear. He could not understand why, but it probably that he did not want any of his students, or might be people who were so important to him were left behind; letting him the only one who without the Alice that could defended himself ran away.

_'Subaru-kun, nooo!'_

Subaru still could hear his scream; the HSP's scream calling his name before collapsed.

It was a hard decision for him. No. Not only himself, but also for his teachers and friends, even for his sister Hotaru; it was something that he did not want to do. However, there was no other choice. Hunt or being hunted. To choose between the devil and the deep blue sea, he must made the decision that might be hurt the people who cared about him.

In such critical moment, there was no other choice.

He had to do it or otherwise, they will be loose!

Hearing the downpour of the rain made him realized that there was such a sweet scent in his room. He then saw a bouquet of iris, the purple flower; put into the vast on the small desk next to his bed. The scent was obvious at that time, that he nearly touched the flowers inside the vast.

"It does smell sweet, doesn't it?" Said Yuka, as he helped Subaru picked one of the flowers and handed to him.

"Yes," He said, slowly.

"I've heard that the smell of Iris available even during rain time."

Everyone except Yuka and Subaru were now looking at them and slowly gathered near the bed. Hotaru touched his brother's hand, making Subaru looked at her.

"Do you know what is the meaning of this flower, Hotaru?"

"Iris means faith, hope, wisdom and valor," She said.

"Hanakotoba," Said Mikan. "That old gentleman that we met this morning told us about it."

"Old gentleman?" Asked Sakurano. "How does he look like?"

"Hmm…" Said Mikan, turning her head to her right side. "He wears brown evening coat with hat which is the same colours as his coat. He also wears black glasses. Besides, he seems in middle forties."

Mikan's words struck Sakurano as he suddenly remembered the old man that he met, during his meeting with Amano-sensei, yesterday night.

_Himitsu-sensei… _

"Did you meet Himitsu-san?" Asked Sakurano, his eyes wide.

"Who?" Asekd Mikan and everyone, felt weird.

"The man that you saw this morning. He's someone that Amano-sensei knows!" He claimed.

"Eh?" Said Mikan.

"Hey, what's that supposed to be, Sakurano?" Said Tonou. "Could it be that he knows what exactly happen to Principal Yukihira?"

"I'm not sure either," Sakurano said. "But if it's true, then he might know something about Principal Yukihira."

"Can we go to find him?" Asked Subaru.

"Hey Subaru, don't act reckless will you? You're still in treatment!" Said Tonou as he remembered what had happened before.

"I know, I know," Said Subaru. "But I'm worry about him."

Yuka, after such a long time in her thought, finally spoke, "Alright then, let's get out from this room."

"Huh?" Everyone said minus Yuka.

"It's no use to hold you here, Subaru. Besides, I also curious about this man Himitsu. What exactly he's doing here?"

Yuka's words made everyone in thought. True, why suddenly Himitsu came to the academy? Unless there was something between the principal and himself, otherwise he would not come to the academy.

No…Wait a second!

"How did he come into the academy!" Said Tonou, Mikan, Hotaru, Sakurano, Subaru and Yuka all together.

All of them were now staring each other. True, why did they forget about this?

After the rebellion was over, Shiki had activated his Barrier Alice and it was already protecting the academy, in the way Hii-sama had used to do. Neither underground, air; gate or ground, there was no other way to escape, except by using the warp hole at the High School Division building.

However, only several people knew the existence of the warp hole.

So how did Himitsu come and back from the academy?

"This is suspicious! How can we forget about this?" Said Tonou.

"Yeah," Said Subaru as he rose from his bed. "I really want to know too."

"Wait there Subaru. I'm taking the wheelchair," Said Sakurano as he saw Subaru was about to walk on his own. Yuka came and helped him as he was about to fall down.

"Don't push yourself. Your body still weak, Subaru," She said.

"Alright, Yuka-san," He said, as Sakurano came with the wheelchair. He and Yuka helped him sat on the chair, while Tonou took his sweater and placed it around Subaru's shoulders.

"Subaru, still tired?" Asked Tonou.

"Yeah, tired, and starving too," He said, making the adults chuckle a little.

"Nee, can we go to the cafeteria first?" Asked Hotaru, as she took her bag.

"Eh? Why?" Asked Mikan.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat first," She said, as she walked to Subaru's side and started to push the wheelchair.

"Besides, oniichan's hungry too."

All of them were shock for a while, hearing what Hotaru had said. Then all of them smiled a little, and followed those two together. Sakurano offered himself to push the chair, and Hotaru agreed. Tonou, Mikan and Yuka walked alongside them, chatted a little about what kind of food they should ate and about other matters too.

* * *

It was dark, and raining. The clouds were dark, the patio looked dark, and the house looked dark, only the sound of fallen rain and the knocking sound of the old grandfather's clock were hear. It was silent, no sound at all.

It was silent.

And he was alone.

Kazu opened his eyes again, and then he saw that his little form was sitting at the sliding door in the living room, looking at the outside house with vacant eyes. He was pale, his hands were shaking, and he was leaning against the door, completely alone.

_I was alone at all…_

Kazu slowly rose and walked to his little form side, and sat next to him. He knew that child would never know about his existence, as he was in his own memory, and he was invisible to him.

He saw on the floor, next to little Kazu's side were several pieces of papers, some books and stationeries. He was writing something on the papers; the crumble papers as he could see. He leaned a little and saw something on the papers.

GAKUEN ALICE.

24 DAYS MORE.

Kazu was speechless; he remembered that when he was 10 years old, he was counting his days before he finally entered the school that trapped his for nearly 50 years. During that time, he felt afraid, so afraid that even in his class, he felt like the one he was going to die, and sometimes he fainted in the class.

Yes, it had been a month and half since the young man who came to his house left. He did not know what had happened, but he knew for sure that his father's officers were also aware about his situation, thus allowing him to skip from his duties temporarily and stayed at home.

His parents were no longer can laugh, joked, or even smiled again after they discovered he was an Alice. His friends started to look him with cynical way, and sometimes whispering. They seemed afraid with him, and from laughing together and having fun, in the end he was just walking alone from school. The villagers were also talking about him, whether they were happy with his Alice or they bad mouthing him; he did not know. All he knew that he was completely alone, nobody to share, nobody to stay by his side.

He was alone, even in his very own house.

Kazu saw his little form slowly crying, tears falling down his cheeks as he let the rain that suddenly turned heavier than before, hitting his face. He slowly closed the slide door and went outside, letting himself getting wet with the rain.

Little Kazu walking on the wet ground with bare feet, with his clothes all wet. It was cold, yes, but the sound of the rain made him felt a little bit comfortable than before. Little Kazu kept walking under the rain for many times he did not know until he heard a man's voice shouting to him.

"Kazu-kun! What are you doing?"

Both of the adult and child version looked at the direction of the voice as they saw Satoru was running towards little Kazu, with worried face. Together with him was another man, holding the umbrella for him, came to his side together with his father. His mother was left behind.

"Kazu-kun, what are you doing? You're all wet!" His father said as he held his face with both of his hands.

The child was silent, only his tears kept straining down his face, making the father realized the heavy burden that his son was carrying. He took off his outside yukata and quickly covered him. He then carried him in his arms bridal style, and quickly took him into the house. His wife and the fellow man tailing him from behind.

Satoru quickly took some clean towels and dried his son. After little Kazu finished his bath and changed clothes, he went to his room, carried some hot tea. When he saw his son sitting on the futon, with thick yukata around his shoulders, he sighed and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as his deep blue eyes searching for any sign of sickness. All he could saw was a red mark that visible on his son's face, and he gently placed his hand on his forehead.

"You're burning," He said. "How long do spend your time under the rain?"

Little Kazu looked at his father with weary eyes, and said nothing. Unknown to him, Akari and the man that he met before was hiding behind his door room.

After the long silent, Satoru sighed as he said, "Lay down, Kazu. You're having fever. You need to rest now."

"Don't…want to…" He said, with weak voice.

Satoru stopped his movement and asked, "Why?"

"You…also leave…me…"

"Why are you saying like that?"

"Because everyone's leaving me!" Screamed little Kazu, hands held his father's arms tightly.

"I don't want to go, otousan! I don't want this power! I don't want to go!"

"Everyone's keeps talking at my back! Looking at me like I'm some kind of criminal! I don't want to be apart from you and okasan!" Cried little Kazu once more, and Satoru took his son in his arms, holding him tightly.

It was a heartbreaking sight for Satoru, Akari and the man with black eyes. The child kept on crying while the father was trying his best to comfort him, while Akari quickly took some water and small towel as the man went to call the doctor.

Probably felt tired and with the fever that he had, the child slowly stops crying and then fell asleep in his father's arms. The mother came with a bowl of water and small towel, while a doctor arrived shortly after that. The man whose mysteriously came with the father was nowhere to see.

Kazu looked at the scene in front of him, and slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

Jinno was sitting inside the cafeteria eyes stared blankly. He was all alone, as he was staying at the hospital due to his injuries. His left torso was hurt during the time he, Hotaru and Sakurano went against Subaru who was under Koizumi Luna's Soul-Sucking Alice. Besides, with the overused of his Alice and exhausted, the doctor held him to stay at the wad for further treatment, alongside with the others.

He looked at the outside of the cafeteria, as the rain down pouring the earth, wetting the land that contained so many memories of the people inside the academy, including himself. He clasped his hands on the table, watching the rain as he kept thinking of the yesterday's incident.

"_Wait."_

"_You did say before that Principal Yukihira had paid the price. What kind of payment did he uses?" Asked Jinno._

"_Jinno-sens…"_

"_ANSWER ME!"_

"_I…I need to know…"_

"_Even it seems crazy…I need to know why…"_

_Himitsu looked at him, and placed his hand on Jinno's shoulder._

"_So you really want to know, Jinno-kun…"_

"_The price of freedom and peace that he is paying…?"_

_Jinno nodded as he stared at the man in front of him. Suddenly, he felt a sudden chill, once again, as the old man leaned his head to him and whispered something on his ear._

_After that, he let go of his shoulder, walked away, not before he turned around, and said, "Oh and by the way, Jinno-sensei…"_

"_Please have a very good rest tonight. It's not good for your body and health too." _

"_Please send my regards to Hii-sama, Amano-sensei," He said, as he touched his hat as he was trying to fix the hat._

"_Well then, please excuse me."_

_As he walked away from the room, Jinno suddenly fell on his knees, shaking lightly. Amano-sensei was able to catch him before he fell on the floor, and saw how terrible Jinno was._

"_Jinno-sensei!"_

_Just like Jinno, he also could not believe what Himitsu had said, but there is no way he could lying. Never._

_The price of freedom and peace…_

_Is…_

Jinno quickly opened his eyes to banish the assault of the memories. He was thinking the same incident again. Yes, the same incident that causing him fell on his knees and shaking terribly, as Amano-sensei held him as his support.

Jinno bent his head, resting his forehead against his palm. He felt so nervous, so uncomfortable. He felt like he was about to vomit something from his stomach; he felt sick.

Very sick…

To know someone that was so important to you was about to die; stuck in the middle of life and death, what should he do to save him from the death? That man, Principal Yukihira, had been their fierce ally to fight against the ESP. He sacrificed his own life just for the sake of releasing the academy and the students from the ESP's hand.

What the rewards that he got after such sacrifice he had made into?

Jinno felt like he wanted to kill somebody, just to release his uneasy feeling. However, he tried to calm himself. He knew that he should act more logically, in sane, not by following his own anger and desire.

At the same time, he felt suspicious with Himitsu. He seemed to know so much about the academy, as well as Principal Yukihira's pasts. Besides, the way he said to him made him felt like he was more to enemy than an ally.

_What should he do to make everything returned to the usual way?_

_How can I suppose to do…?_

"Jin-jin?"

A sudden touch on his hand and an innocent voice calling for him name awoke Jinno from his own world. He looked up and saw Sakura Mikan in front of him, with her hand on his hands. She came together with Yuka, Hotaru, Subaru, Sakurano and Tonou. All of them were now staring at him with question on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jinno was silent for a moment, and then he slowly patted her head and said, "Nothing, Sakura. It's nothing."

All of them were watching the teacher in front of them as Sakurano wheeled Subaru next to Jinno, while Yuka and Tonou went to the cafeteria and bought something to eat. Mikan, Hotaru, Jinno, Subaru and Sakurano were sitting on the chair, waiting for Yuka and Tonou to return.

"How do you feel, Jinno-sensei?" Asked Subaru as he looked at him.

"The same as you," He said.

All of them were chuckling together, as both Jinno and Subaru were not much different. Both of them were injured and had to be hospitalize, and it was a little bit funny for them to ask each other's health.

When Yuka and Tonou came back with foods and drinks, Sakurano asked Jinno about Himitsu, which also made the teacher, felt the same suspicious on him. Jinno was a little bit surprised when Sakurano and Yuka mentioned about how Himitsu came and leaved the academy without being detect by the security or the barrier.

According to Tonou, to escape from the academy without been detected, the only way was to use the warp hole at the old music room at the High School Division building. Moreover, since there was no way to escape as the barrier had expanded even in the underground, it was a mystery on how Himitsu came to the academy.

"Do you think he can be trust, Jinno-sensei?" Asked Tonou as he ate his bread.

"I don't know," He said. "But his words somehow, giving me a fact that he wasn't a type of person who would say something that is not true, especially regarding the principal's condition now."

"What?" Asked Subaru. "How can you be so sure, sensei?"

Jinno hesitated a while, as he also did not want the students in front of him to have the same reaction as he did. However, he knew that he had no choice, and telling them the truth was the only but tough decision he had to take on.

"Of course."

Everyone, especially Jinno was stun on their seat, felt a sudden chill at their back.

"He heard everything that I said yesterday, and he was totally shock with it. Do you think that I'm joking about that matter?"

Jinno slowly turned around and SAW Himitsu, together with Shiki and Amano-sensei were standing at his back, looking at him and the others. He could swear that time; Himitsu's eyes were as cold as ice, including his present, with his serious expression on his face.

"Jinno-sensei!" Said Sakurano as he rose from his seat and held the man that seemd to be faint at anytime. He looked at Himitsu as he closed his eyes, took off his hat.

"Ojii-chan?" Asked Mikan. "You're the one that we met this morning."

"Indeed, Sakura Mikan-chan," Said Himitsu as he bowed to her.

"How did you know Mikan's name?" Asked hotaru as she stood next to Mikan, tried to protect her. Himitsu just smiled as he realized how precious this girl to everyone around her, including her own uncle, Yukihira Kazu.

"Well, I met with my student at this hospital, and she told me about you."

"Well, he just accidently heard your flower name and asking about you after that," Said Shiki with his usual stoic face.

A sweat drop appeared on Himitsu's head as he said, "Nee, Shiki-kun, could you please don't expose the secret?"

Shiki only reply by saying that he was telling the truth, thus making Himitsu wanted to choked his neck, much to everyone's shock (with sweat drop of course).

"What exactly you're talking about with Jinno-sensei?" Asked Subaru.

"You really want to know, young man?" Asked Himitsu.

"If I could do anything to save Principal Yukihira's life, I would do anything. As long as he could live," Said Subaru, determined.

Himitsu looked at the people in front of him. He realized that the new generations of the academy's students were very different from his lifetime. They seemed to know what they should do, the consequences that they bravely accept from their decisions, and the spirits…

It was so strong.

Himitsu just smiled as he patted Jinno's shoulder and asked him to tell them the bad news that he told him yesterday. Jinno was surprise enough as he was about to protest but Shiki held his hand, while Amano looked at him with concern eyes.

"Jinno-sensei, please," He said. "They need to know."

Jinno looked at them, and then the people in front of him. He then sighed, as he knew that they had the right to know about it. He took a deep breath and told them about what Himitsu told him before, further shocking everyone.

"No…way…" Said Yuka.

"The price for our fight is…uncle's life?" Asked Mikan, disbelieved.

"Indeed," Said Jinno. "But I don't know if there's any way to save him right now."

"Actually there's many ways to save him," Said Himitsu, making all of them including Amano looked at him. "But the one who must struggle the most is must be Kazu himself."

"Why?" Asked Hotaru.

"It's because if someone was in deep depress, we only could give him the choices and the ways of solution, the one who must make the decision must be that person himself, not us."

Everyone looked down, as all of them had to admit that what Himitsu had said was right. After a long silent, Tonou raised his head and looked at Himitsu.

"I'm always wondering how do you know about Principal Yukihira' very much? I mean, if you're the former teacher at this school, we never saw you at any divisions," Said Tonou.

"That's right! I also think about it!" Claimed Mikan.

Both Himitsu and Amano were laughing softly. All of them, except Shiki were staring at them, felt weird. Amano was the one who broke the laugh as he said, "He could be in middle forties, but actually he's older than you people had thought!"

"Huh?" Asked everyone.

"Who do you talking as older, Amano?" Asked himitsu, felt irritated.

"Nothing sensei," He said.

"Then, who is he, Amano-sensei?" Asked Yuka.

"That man was…" Amano said.

"The former principal of the high school division, the Alice-user that has the same Alice as Principal Yukihira…"

"Principal Himitsu."

"What?" Said all of them, as they stared at Himitsu, with smirked on his lips.

"His Alice is Longevity? Just like Principal Yukihira?" Asked Sakurano.

"No wonder why he seemed to know everything despite of his age like that," Claimed Tonou.

"Longevity, huh?" He said, with smirked.

As he was about to say something, a nurse with Teleportation Alice appeared and came to Amano's side. Everyone, including Himitsu felt that something was not right would happen as all of them quickly gathered at the old doctor's side…

* * *

"Well then, it's the time for us to go."

Kazu opened his eyes again and saw the people from the academy were standing in front of his house. He looked at them as he remembered it was the day that he finally entered the academy. Both of his parents were stand on his side, with sad face on their faces, as well as some of his friends and neighbors who came to say farewell to him.

Separated from his parents forever.

Among of the people from the academy was the man that he first met at his house two months ago. This time, he wore black coat with black necktie and with shirt, wore the glasses that really match with his face. The breeze gently blew off his short black hair, as he kept looking at Little Kazu in front of him.

A child with Alice of Longevity and Detection Alice.

Kazu was wearing the same uniform as Mikan and Natsume; the Elementary School uniform. He looked a little bit matured than his peers, although he did not like the colour of the uniform. Akari bent down and looked at her beloved son, and cupping his face with both of her hands.

"Nee, Kazu-kun," She said. "Take care of yourself, alright? Okasan and otousan will always remember you."

"Can't I stay with you?" He said, trying to suppress his sadness that started to boil inside of him.

Akari shook her head, and said, "We can't. It's the order from the government, and we had no right to reject it, Kazu-kun."

Little Kazu looked down. His tears were about to burst out, but he tried his best to stop it. He can't cry yet, he can't. He needed to be strong, just like his father. Be strong enough so that his mother would not feel sad anymore.

He then looked up, and saw his father looked at him with his deep blue eyes. The same eyes that eyes were no longer fill with strong and high spirit. It was full of sadness, and regrets that were barely see to everyone but not to Kazu. He knew his father was not a type of person who would showed his emotions easily, but in this situation, his father was also cannot hold his feeling anymore. He bent down and hugged his son tightly.

"I'm sorry Kazu-kun," he said, his voice shaking. "I know there's nothing we can do now to stop you from going to the academy."

Little Kazu looked at him, as his tears slowly strained down his check. The man with mysterious black eyes slowly came to his side and patted his head, as Kazu looked at him as he smiled.

"But I want you to know how much we loved you. You're our treasure, there's no way we could forget you that easily," Said Satoru, as he held his son.

"We'll wait for you, ok? Be strong Kazu, strong enough so that you could face the obstacles in your life."

"It's time for us to go, sir," Said one of the men at the car, as the black eyes man raised his hand and looked at both father and son.

Satoru let go of his son and kissed his forehead, as little Kazu was crying. He tried to convince himself for not crying, but his sadness was stronger than he thought. Akari bent down and hugged him, kissed his head and put something into his hand.

Little Kazu looked at his palm and saw one of his mother's khundai (Japanese hairpin) with sakura flowers on it. It was her favourite, and he knew that if she gave it to Kazu, it mean something important for him to hold it.

"We'll always love you, Kazumi," She said as she kissed his cheek this time.

As both of his parents finally let go of him, the man who was standing next to him took his hand gently and slowly walked away from his parents. Little Kazu turned around as his tears fell down, and the man pushed him gently into the car. He heard the driver called him as 'sensei', but he had no intention to know him at all. All the thought that time was looking at his parents one last time before he leaved the village, which unknown for him, forever.

The adult Kazu looked at his own past as his tears slowly fell down. He stumbled on the ground as he finally remembered what had happened to his family nearly 50 years ago.

At the age of ten, he had been taking away from his parents. He remembered his mother's heartbroken expression, her tears rolling to her cheeks as she sobbed. Moreover, his mother and father had no choice but to cry when the people of Gakuen Alice came to take him away. It was so sad and heartbroken, and Kazu founded himself crying so much in the car as he watched his mother tried to follow him but fell down afterwards.

He could see his father bent down to help his mother and he could swear that time, he was also crying. He felt so sad that he tried to run away but the teacher who sat next to him and gently took him into the car before stopped his act. He could not able to do anything and he only cried as much as he wanted, as the teacher held him closely in his arms.

Kazu did not remembered what happened after he cried that much. All he knew after that he found himself lying on the bed in his new room, in the Elementary School Division's dormitory, with the teacher who came to take him away from his parents at his side. His eyes were gentle, and he said that he needed to rest since he cried so much that he fainted after that.

Kazu did not know what he should do now. He felt so hopeless, he felt so powerless. He cannot do anything to protect people who were important and precious to him, including his parents and his beloved brother Izumi.

That was when a sudden dark shadow appeared behind Kazu. He was shock to see a HUGE shadow, as big as ocean wave that was about to consume him. Before he could do anything, the shadow hit itself on Kazu's fragile body and fell on him. All Kazu could think that time that he was about to die…

* * *

_TTIIIIIIITTTT!_

The sound of heart stop beating suddenly heard inside of Principal Yukihira's room. A nurse who was accidentally walk across his room quickly went inside and checked for his pulse. Her face was pale as she quickly pressed the emergency button on the top of the bed and called for help.

Several nurses and two doctors quickly came by and checked on Principal Yukihira. All of them were shock to found out that his heart was suddenly stopping beating! One of the doctors quickly turned to one of the nurses and shouted to her.

"Quickly inform Amano-sensei about Principal Yukihira's condition! His heart is stop beating so sudden! Quick!" He shouted.

"Yes, doctor!" She said. The nurse actually had the Alice of Teleportation and quickly disappeared, searching for the doctor in charge, while the others were doing their best to save Principal Yukihira's life…

* * *

"AMANO-SENSEI!"

Amano and the others quickly turned their face around and saw a nurse with Teleportation Alice came to them with pale face.

"Muto-san, what's going on? Why are you looking so desperate?" Asked Amano as he looked at the nurse named Muto.

"Sensei! It's Principal Yukihira! His…"

"Kazu-kun? What's happen to him?" Asked Himitsu, felt worried.

"His heart suddenly stops beating! The other doctors are trying to save his life! Ishihara-sensei asks me to find you and inform you about this!" She said.

Everyone who was with Amano was shock. Principal Yukihira's heart suddenly stops beating. The fact that they heard that time making them felt like everything was stop that time.

"BRING ME TO HIS ROOM NOW!" Shouted Amano as he grabbed Muto-san's hand.

The young nurse nodded her head and said to Himitsu and the others, "Please, come quickly. To the ER."

After taking Amano to Principal Yukihira's room, Sakurano, Shiki, Mikan and Yuka quickly grabbed each other's hand and teleported themselves to ER room.

The scene in front of them, however, was not very good at all.

Several people were feverish trying to save Principal Yukihira's life, and among of them were Amano-sensei. Some of them were increasing the rate of the medicine; some of them were checking for his pulse, some of them were taking the blood pressure.

In the end, Amano took up the electric shock machine next to him and said, "He's already stop breathing for 7-10 minutes! Give him the shock!"

He quickly placed the gun shock on Principal Yukihira's chest and said 'clear' loudly. Mikan, and the rest of the people watched nervously, as Jinno in the other hand suddenly remembered about the price that Himitsu had mentioned before.

_Principal Yukihira's life…_

He quickly shook his head; it was a nightmare to him after all. He felt like fainted, and his heart beating faster than normal. Shiki was aware with his condition and slowly support him as he was about to faint for real.

"Jinno-sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, perhaps…"

"Uncle! Please uncle, wake up!" Cried Mikan, as everyone was now staring at her.

Mikan looked at her uncle who was at the brink of death. Her hands were place on the glass window, shaking terribly. She felt like to jump into the room and shouted at her uncle, telling him to wake up. However, she also knew that it was not a good solution at all; the doctors and nurses were trying their best to save him.

Yuka and Hotaru went to her side, holding her shoulders. Natsume looked at her with concern eyes, Subaru was held by Sakurano as he seemed in furious, Tonou and Tsubasa, with Narumi watching everyone in stress and uneasy feeling.

Amano, on the other hand, was trying his best to revive this man's life. He was stop breathing for 10 minutes now, and he already lack of oxygen. If he kept on like that, he would probably die for sure. Even if he survived, he might be suffering from brain damage due to lack of oxygen and will be in coma forever.

Thinking of that was enough to raise anger in his self!

Himitsu went to Mikan's side and slowly held the poor child. He was also feeling uneasy this time; what would happen if Kazu were really die? What would he said to his niece if this man is really die?

Amano kept on trying to help Kazu from dying, and after several times trying, he felt so angry that he shouted, "STOP IT KAZU-KUN! ARE YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE FOREVER? WAKE UP NOW!"

Mikan, at the same time, felt the same anger inside her that she shouted at the outside of the room, banged the glass window angrily.

"UNCLE KAZU, YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP NOW~~!"

"KAZU! DON'T DIE NOW! ARE YOU REALLY WANT TO LEFT YOUR FAMILY BEHIND? WAKE UP NOW!" Shouted Himitsu as he banged the glass window, louder than before. As a result, a sound of cracking glass heard at the ER room.

* * *

Kazu, who was about to be swallow by the sudden shadow, felt like he was about to die. He was too tired to fight it anymore, and the shadow seemed to be the winner of this struggle. He felt more and more tired as the shadow kept on swallowed him. He was only raised his right hand up freely, and was about to closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard voices from somewhere, as he quickly opened his eyes and kept on listening to the voice.

_"STOP IT KAZU-KUN! ARE YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE FOREVER? WAKE UP NOW!"_

_"UNCLE KAZU, YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP NOW~~!"_

_"KAZU! DON'T DIE NOW! ARE YOU REALLY WANT TO LEFT YOUR FAMILY BEHIND? WAKE UP NOW!"_

Kazu listened to the voices around him, and surprise, the dark shadow that was about to consume him suddenly let go of him. With that, he was about to struggle against the shadow when suddenly the second wave of shadow appeared and was about to consume him once again.

_Oh no…_ He thought.

He felt like he probably dies for sure, when suddenly voices were heard and a sudden light appeared in front of him.

"Aniiki!"

"Kazu-san!"

A pair of strong arms, one man and one woman with a ring on her right ring finger suddenly appeared and caught his right arm. Kazu closed his eyes for a while, as the light was too bright for him. He felt like he was about to be pull out from the shadow and the next thing he knew, he was being pull out from the shadow, causing him to scream!

"Gyaaaahhhhh~~~!" He screamed.

After being pulled out from the danger, he found himself in another place of the dimension and fell into someone arms. He felt so tired after struggled with the shadow, but the presence of the person who was holding him felt so…familiar.

Kazu slowly opened his eyes as he saw two figures in front of him. One of them were standing; a woman with long hair that gently floating in the air. Her face was hiding from his sight as the shadow from the light covered her face, but he could felt that woman was someone that he familiar within. Her expression was hidden by the dark shadow on her face, but her presence made him felt safe and calm.

As he looked at the person who was holding him right now, his eyes wide with shock. He was surprise to see the man who was holding him and saving him from danger. A man that he never thought will be able to see again.

He was smiling to him, his warmly smile that he missed so much after her left him forever. The lively blue eyes that always made him felt that he was not alone, and able to make him felt alive. He was…

"Izumi…!"

* * *

"KAZU! DON'T DIE NOW! ARE YOU REALLY WANT TO LEFT YOUR FAMILY BEHIND? WAKE UP NOW!" Shouted Himitsu as he banged the glass window, louder than before. As a result, a sound of cracking glass heard at the ER room.

At the same time, Amano pressed again the electric gun on Principal Yukihira's chest, praying that for this time, he will be ALIVE.

"Clear!" He said, as he gave Principal Yukihira's another electric shock.

And this time, it was a miracle.

After several time of trying, a sound of heart beating finally heard. Principal Yukihira, jolted forward and fell down again, coughing after the last shotgun he received. He was still unconscious, but it was a relieve that he seemed to be able to breathe again.

Looking at the heart machine, Amano saw the vital sign was increase, slowly. He ordered the others to check for the pulse and blood pressure, as well as other matters. His heart was starting to beat again, and he started to breath again.

He then slowly turned to the glass window, where Principal Yukihira's beloved niece-Sakura Mikan was now crying in her mother's arms, seemed a little bit relief with the miracle that had happened. The others were also the same, however, Himitsu was different.

He was silently crying, with his left hand that was bleeding on the cracked glass. His expression was serious. Shiki, Jinno, Sakurano, Narumi and Tonou were now looking at him, felt surprise.

Amano knew that man was trying to calm himself down, as the stress, that he felt that time was so heavy that it can cause someone to cry in despair. He knew how much that man loved Principal Yukihira, whom he loved as if he was his own son, and he did not dare to lose him any longer.

However, despite of his tears that slowly strained down his face, Amano realized that he was staring at someone inside the ER, with serious matter that he could saw in his eyes. He slowly turned to the person whom Himitsu was looking for, and was shock to see it was Ishihara-sensei.

Ishihara-sensei, on the other hand, looking at him and Himitsu, with smirk that somehow, looked like he was not really surprise with both of that men's reaction. He smiled and slowly said to them, which of course, was not heard by everyone.

"_You spot me, uncle. Very well, let us meet at the outside after this. I need to talk to you about something serious."_

It was a woman's voice!

After that, Amano saw a dim glow on Ishihara-sensei's body appeared and disappeared, and then he seemed a little bit blurry for a while. He then helped Amano to arrange the HSP's room as well as other matter.

After the arrangement was over, Amano went out and approached Himitsu who was sitting on the bench in front of the ER. Everyone had gone to the HSP's room after the emergency's treatment was over, only leaving the people who knew and aware about Himitsu.

Jinno, Shiki and Sakurano were with him, as Sakurano placed his handkerchief on Himitsu's wounded hand. He looked at him and slowly placed his hand on Sakurano's hand.

"Sensei, come. Let me treat your wound," He said gently.

Himitsu did not say anything, only his tears fell down. Amano sighed and placed his head against the old man in front of him, trying this best to comfort him. Sakurano was looking at them, but he knew how Himtsu felt.

The fear of losing someone was something that people do not wanting to happen. Sakurano, Jinno, Subaru, Yuka, Shiki, Narumi, Principal Yukihira, Hii-sama; all of them had already felt the feeling of losing someone who was important to them. He knew it was similar with nearly loose someone else, especially who was also important to Himitsu.

"Come, sensei," Said Himitsu. "It's not good to let your wound like this."

Amano helped Himitsu to stand alongside with Sakurano. Jinno and Shiki were silently followed them to another room. They were just silent, as they were also trying their best to calm down their nervous about what had happened before.

Actually, before all the adults went into another room, both Amano and Sakurano noticed something on both of Himitsu's wrists. Somehow, on his line vines, they saw SEVERAL SCARS on his wrists, in a shape of short lines. Both of them started to think something that terrible about Himitsu, however they kept on quite as they helping the old man rose on his feet and escorted him into another room for treatment.

After the adults were vanish from sight, a tall woman with long, shining black hair that reached her back slowly appeared. Her long bangs nearly covered her face, but her smiled was still visible. She looked at the path in front of her, and slowly took out a necklace with stone on it.

It was silver with pale orange Alice stone on it. (Huh? What kind of color is that?)

"Hope he didn't forget about what I've say to him earlier," She said.

Held it tightly, that woman slowly walked away and then invisible like a wind!

* * *

It was already dark at the outside, but Mikan and the others were still waiting at Principal Yukihira's side. He was still in coma, and still held the respirator on his face, as his heart rate was still low. Both of his hands were pin with two IVs, which one was for blood supply while the other one was for water. Together with them was Amano-sensei.

According to Amano-sensei, although he was out of breath for 10 minutes, his brain did not damage was a miracle. Usually people would suffer several side effects like brain damage, comatose or anything else. However, in Principal Yukihira's case, he was out of danger.

Mikan looked at her uncle as she held his left hand gently. Her right hand was bandage, but she felt no pain at all. Subaru at the other hand, placed his hand on Principal Yukihira's left shoulder, and slowly healed the injured shoulder with his Alice.

"Subaru?" Asked Sakurano.

"Don't worry, my Alice is still weak, but at least it could fasten the recovery on this wound," He said, sighed a little. "At least it didn't harm me as well."

Amano-sensei was looking at them, he also felt tired after the emergency, and then turned around. He looked around and realized that Himitsu was nowhere to found.

Immediately he knew that Himitsu was going to meet the person that talking to them under Ishihara-sensei's body.

He then sighed as he took out the necklace that he was holding in his pocket, and then slowly pulled them out. He reached to Mikan's side and said, "Sakura-san, can I have a few words with you?"

"Huh? Is there's something important?" She asked, innocently.

Amano-sensei sighed as he handed her the necklace. It was contain with several Alice stones that of course, mixed up with her late father's Alice stone as well.

"This is…?" She asked as she took the necklace from Amano-sensei.

"This necklace belongs to Principal Yukihira, Sakura-san. I removed it before the surgery when all of you were sending here. I try to give it to you but several problems appear that I have to suspend it."

"Tch," Said Natsume. "You should tell us before, or otherwise Mikan wouldn't be like that. She's nearly crumble!"

"Well young man, do you think I'm just hanging around and play hooky?" Said Amano-sensei, annoyed.

"Hmn!" Said Natsume, as he turned his face around.

Luckily, for him that Amano-sensei was a patience man, so he just ignored the brat in front of him and focused on Mikan's reaction towards the necklace. While all of the people aside Natsume, Mikan and Amano-sensei were all sweat drop.

She looked at the necklace that contained several Alice stones on it. Some of the stones were in pale yellow with orange-the nullification stone that belonged to Yukihira Izumi; Principal Yukihira's late brother, blue-purple, green, yellow, blue metallic…

"Why this stone's colour is blue metallic?" She asked.

Amano-sensei and Jinno was both stiff. They were aware of the existence of the stone, but to reveal to everyone who was the owner of the stone was something impossible to do. Why it was impossible? Well, for some reason they could not able to mention the owner's name; only her nickname was able to say to them.

"If I remember correctly…" Said Yuka, shocking both Jinno and Amano-sensei.

"When I was in this school, there's a student who's her Alice stone is just like this one," She said as she took and looked at the stone.

"I've seen an Alice stone with blue colour but I never seen in metallic colour like this," Said Tonou as he took it from Yuka.

"This stone has the power of Telekinesis and something…like a rare Alice," He said, as he narrowed his eyes. Sakurano also touched the stone and nodded his head, agreed with Tonou's words.

"But Telekinesis didn't have a colour of blue metallic," Said Subaru.

"Of course," Said Jinno, as now everyone looked at him right now.

"It contains a very strong Telekinesis. It is so powerful that nearly all people are not compatible with the stone," He explained as he pushed his glasses. "Besides, it actually belongs to a young girl who also posses rare and yet, special Alice, which also in the same stone that you holding right now."

Yuka, Narumi and Shiki were now staring at Jinno, who calmly sat on the chair. Yuka came near to him and asked, "How did you know about this?"

"She's…" He said, a little bit hesitated. "Principal Yukihira's personal student, 14 years ago."

Like an instinct, Yuka, Narumi and Shiki were staring to each other's before looking at Jinno again. That man was calm, however, in his eyes there were also curiosity and questions inside them.

"But the colour is beautiful," Claimed Mikan. "It's just like…it has some kind of warm feeling in it."

Everyone, especially Jinno was silent. He knew what Mikan had said was right; the owner itself was a warm person despite of her cold expression on her face…

Just like Principal Yukihira…

* * *

Himitsu was walking alone at the High School Division patio, where the school building was covering in dark as the night finally showed itself. He somehow felt a little bit nostalgic, as he was the former principal of this school. He then shook his head and went straight to the Eastern Forest that near the school building.

It was the part closest to the high school building. It was that way, so none of the people who knew about him could get to him, since that part was technically the high school division.

Later, he found himself stood in front of sakura tree, near the principal office. He stared at tree, and said, "I'm already here. When will you reveal yourself?"

"Kuroran no Kimi."

Suddenly, a woman in kimono with flower motive appeared in front of him. She wore a small flower on her long black hair with pearls that hanging on it. Her genta was not making any sound as if she was walking on the air, and both of her kimono and hairs were floating, flew by the wind. Her expression however, seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

"Kombawa, ojii-san," She said, with a smile that seemed a little bit creepy.

"Kombawa," He said.

"I suppose you have something to tell me, isn't?"

"…"

"If not, you're not bother to step your feet again on this land that you hate really much."

"I didn't hate this land, or the people inside of this land," She said.

"I hate only that BASTARD KUONJI, and the systems that cruel to the students."

Himitsu coughed a little as he took off his hat, and looked at her.

"What is the matter that you want to tell me, young lady?" He asked. "You know that I know your habit. If there's nothing important, you wouldn't use _that_ Alice to me, and Amano-sensei."

Kuroran no Kimi held her breathe, as she was about to tell something that could blew up all of her breathe. She held her fist tightly as her expression became serious now.

"I know the reason why Kazu-san turns out like that," She said, slowly released her breathe.

Himitsu looked at her with shock. He walked closer to her and said, "You know it already, my niece?"

"In order to get something or someone that precious back to us, we need to make the most painful decision at all," She said, her eyes were serious now.

"I already discuss this matter with _that person_ today. However, to make it or not we have to depend on other people as well," She said as she slowly turned around, looking at the starless night.

"Why?"

Kuroran no Kimi looked over her shoulder, and said, "Because nearly all of them want to take him back."

"Not only you…and me…Uncle…" She said softly.

Himitsu looked at his beloved niece in concern. He knew how her feelings towards Principal Yukihira, the man that was fighting for his life now. Not only he and her, but also all of the people in the academy; Jinno, Mikan, Hii-sama, Shiki, Sakurano, everyone…

All of them wanted Principal Yukihira to come back to their side…

Alive.

"So, what should we do now, Kuroran no Kimi?" Asked Himitsu.

She stared at him for a while, and then she said to him, "Yumemi."

"Yumemi?" He said, quite shocked.

"Kazu-san's strength and spirit have crumbled terribly," She said. "He's not only willingly giving up his life after such a long time battle for everyone's sake, he also had been haunted by his dark pasts that suddenly come through his dreams. Besides, with his current injuries, it is quite impossible for him to face such difficulties with weak mind and body."

Himitsu was silent. He knew what exactly she told about Principal Yukihira. It was true that he never talked or said anything that related to his background or pasts, but he was one of the people who knew some of his tragic life as he also involved with that man's life. A man that he loved so much as he was his own son, and he worried about his condition more than he thought.

However, how did she know that he was haunting by his pasts through his dream?

Could it be…?

"Kuroran no Kimi," He said, as the young woman in front of him looked at him.

"Could it be that you already…?"

"Yes!"

"I already went to his dream, and it was such a terrible state! We have no choice but to do the same thing as I do to save him."

"How?"

"You don't have such powers as Yumemi to invade someone's dream. Even if you could, it might be with the high price to pay," Himitsu said, as he felt worried towards his niece now.

"Indeed, there's a price that we need to pay off," She said she looked at her uncle.

"Then, what's the price? I'm willingly to pay it!"

Kuroran no Kimi laughed a little, as Himitsu narrowed his eyes, wondering why she laughed at the first place.

"Are you sure that you're ready to hear it, uncle?"

A nod.

"Well then…" She smirked, and then she told Himitsu what he and the others had to do in order to revive the unconscious HSP.

What she had told him after that had struck him into a deathly silent.

Kuroran no Kimi looked at him for a while, and then she turned around and walked away from the tree, and slowly disappeared into the thick forest. Himitsu at the other hand, felt like his heart was stop beating, he felt like everything turned into nothing as he slowly slipped down and fell on his kness.

His face was pale, his heart started to beat faster than usual, he felt his body was shaking terribly. Now he understands why his niece seemed uncomfortable to tell him what they should do to help Kazu.

It was not about to kill somebody, or to beat someone. It was not about the time they had to spend to wait for him to wake up.

None all of them were the real problems to Himitsu.

It was about the person who should pay the price.

And it was not him who paid for it.

But _her_.

Sakura Mikan!

* * *

**The forth chapter is finish. However, seems it's too long to post into the site I decide to divide this chapter into two parts, so right now what are you people read now is the first part of The Tough Decision Chapter. I'm very sorry for making it like this, if it's too long then it would be difficult for everyone to read it. Sorry for that. T~T**

**To:**

**Marrylissa**: Yeah, I'm in not good condition that time actually. So the story seems a little bit…'misleading'. Sorry…ToT

**Lily**: Oh no, you are also the same? Oh well, I already explain it to Marrylissa so just read there! By the way, the mystery behind Kazu's condition will be reveal in further chapter so I can't say it to you now, sorry! Hohoh, I also thank you for your thanks on Hanakotoba.

**Yukari Hikari**: Thank you for your review! I know, I know…! You also need to study, little brat! Hahaha!

**xEmiinax**: Thank you dear for your story alert and also for your review! I really appreciate it! Yeah, I'm a details so I also had troubles with it. Huhuhu…T~T

**Thank you to all for your reviews! Sorry if it do not satisfy everyone. Please read also my second story-A Surprise Joke for You. Ja ne.-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	5. The Tough Decision Part 2

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Since this chapter was very long, I decided to divide it into two parts, which now the second part of it. Also, I made another mistake in part 1. Natsume actually with Mikan and the others, but I forgot to mention him before the urgent situation called. I'm very sorry for the terrible mistake! (huhuhu…) ToT

If any of you had read my second fiction entitled 'A Surprise Joke for You', I have to admit that I made mistakes on Kazu and Izumi's date of birth. Kazu's actually on November 1st and Izumi was August 1st, not like what I had written before. Thanks to Rhea_in_rural for informing me this information. ^_^

In addition, starting this chapter, Principal Yukihira's name will be change from Kazu to Kazumi. If any of you already have Gakuen Alice raw vol.19, please refer to the Character Psychology Test for his name.

Hints:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazumi Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kakitsubata-The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamanouchi._

_Waka Murasaki-Hotaru Imai_

_Guren no Kimi-Hyuuga Natsume_

_Mikan no Kimi-Sakura Mikan_

_Himawari no Kimi-Nogi Ruka_

_Kuroran no Kimi-Black orchid Princess_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazumi Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

Dream 5: The Tough Decision Part 2

_In order to take you back, I will do anything._

_I want to become stronger, so that I can protect you this time…_

The second day.

Mikan sat next to Principal Yukihira's side, stared at her unconscious uncle. It was already six days now, since Principal Yukihira was in coma. She was confused now; she did not know what to do. She felt her heart was beating faster, like a drummer that beating the drum strongly. She could felt that her feelings somehow were confused and nervous, as well as uncomfortable and fear.

She stared at the room where she and her unconscious uncle were stay. It was white. The room and the ceiling were white. The bed was white. The floor was white. The table was white. The curtain was green. The window was light blue. The flowers were violet.

Flowers?

Mikan looked at the vest that contained the violet flowers named lavender, the flower with the meaning of devotion and faithful. The smell from the flowers seemed able to calm her, she felt like her heart was beating back to normal. It was strange, yes, why such flower could calm her down. However, according to Hotaru (after her digging information about Hanakotoba that lead to another search), lavender had been used frequently in various field, including in medical and therapy.

Hotaru said that lavender growth during the summer and the flower could be use for perfume-making, wrapping paper, food, oil massage and many more. Although lavender could only growth throughout the summer, but when the time has come, the scenery can be more beautiful than ever.

Mikan touched the flowers as she slowly refreshed the memories of two days ago. A day where everything was leading into her current confusion, and made everyone felt nervous and uncomfortable…

_-Flashback-_

_The rain was falling on the earth once again, after it had stop for a while. A tall figure was on his way to the hospital as he walked away from the High School Division, quickly went back to the place he wanted to go._

_Himitsu walked back into the hospital building with expression that was hard to read. He actually felt so painful, he felt so hard to accept the truth that he heard before. He did not wear his hat and let his short black hair, which just like in his youth time, blew away by the wind and wet by the rain._

_"What exactly she is thinking of? Does she realize how dangerous the consequences that child will be facing to? This isn't a joke!"He said as he quickly walked under the rain._

_Mikan, Natsume and the others, except Amano were inside the cafeteria, as all of them were having some hot drinks when Shiki saw Himitsu burst into the hospital with his clothes half wet._

_"Himitsu-sensei!" He called him, as he waved to him._

_Himitsu, at the other hand, saw Shiki's signal and made his way to the cafeteria. When he saw the sight of Sakura Mikan, Principal Yukihira's only niece and relative, he felt his heart was beating faster than he thought._

_"Have some drink, sensei," She said in her usual tone._

_"Arigatou, Mikan-chan," He said as he accepted the hot coffee from Mikan. He sat, silently drank his coffee, and then letting out a small sight from his lips. His action had made everyone looked at him with concern._

_"What's wrong, sensei?" Asked Tonou as he looked at the old man in front of him._

"In order to get something or someone that precious back to us, we need to make the most painful decision at all."

_The words of Kuroran no Kimi seemed echoed in his mind that he tried to banish the assault of the memory by closing his eyes several times. His actions, however, not only attracted the people in front of him, they were also looked at him with concern and the feeling of curiosity._

_"Is something happens, sensei?" Asked Shiki._

_"Indeed," He said, released a heavy sigh._

_"I know the cause of Kazu-kun's current condition now," He said as he rose from his seat._

_"What!" Said both Subaru and Sakurano._

_"You already know about it?" Asked Jinno._

_"Yes. Let's go outside. It's not suitable for us to discuss this matter. It also had something to do with you people," He said as he walked away from the cafeteria. All of them looked at each other, before they followed Himitsu to the hospital's corridor._

_"What exactly happen to Principal Yukihira?" Asked Yuka, eagerly._

_Himitsu looked at Yuka, and then at Mikan. Mikan at the same time could felt that Himitsu was looking at her with worry in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he revealed what did Kuroran no Kimi had told him before._

_"What!" _

_"You said that his spirit is weak that lead to this condition?" Asked Jinno, disbelieved._

_"She did say like that," he said. "But she says that there's the solution for this problem."_

_"Really?" Asked Mikan. "What is it? Could you please tell us?"_

_Himitsu looked at her seriously, thus making Mikan felt like she was asking something that she was not supposed to ask. Himitsu was serious, and Mikan knew that she should not playful this time. This time, it had something to do with her uncle's life, and she should not look at it carelessly._

_"Why've you looking at her like that?" Natsume said, with stern in his voice._

_Himitsu looked at the young brute in front of him. The crimson eyes that glared at him as the eyes were burning with flames, he slowly sighed as he said, "It's dangerous."_

_"Huh?"_

_"What dangerous?"_

_"Have you ever heard about Yumemi?" Asked Himitsu._

_"Do you mean someone that can foresee the future through dream?" Shiki said._

_"Yes."_

_"What is Yumemi?" Asked Yuka, confused, as well as the others._

_"Roughly say, it is someone with special ability who can see the future or out coming event in a dream. Usually this people have strong spiritual powers that they even can get into other dreams," Explained Shiki._

_"Did something like that exist?" Asked Natsume._

_"Yes, it did. Usually people called it divination," Said Himitsu. "But this one is different."_

_"How?" Asked Mikan. _

"_The more powerful yumemi who can fully utilize their abilities; they can understand, divine, and control their dreams consciously. Besides, crossing into other people's dreams, they can also draw people into their own dreams, whether the person was conscious or not and force them into an illusion," Explained Himitsu._

_Everyone seemed silent with his explanation. Mikan then said, "Then, this is our solution to help uncle?"_

"_Clever girl," Said Himitsu. Mikan just smiled shyly, causing Natsume felt a little bit jealousy._

"_Well then, why don't we use it now?" Said Natsume as he looked at Himitsu. "You say it already, it's the solution right?"_

"_But it's not as easy as you think, Natsume-kun," Said Himitsu._

_Jinno, who was aware with Himitsu's way of talking quickly raised his head and said, "You mean there's a payment for the price?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Price?" Asked Subaru._

"_What kind of price, old man?" Natsume asked, as everyone looked at him._

"_The price of using the power of Yumemi and also when we travel into the dream."_

"_We need to pay for it? How much?" Asked Mikan._

_Jinno looked at her, thus making Mikan somehow lower her gaze. Jinno was not angry with her; he felt Mikan should not be surprise when she learned the truth about the payment that Himitsu mentioned about._

"_The price for the Yumemi will be pay by me," Said Himitsu, seriously. "The payment for the power is, if anything happens to anyone of you who go together in this travel, it will be my responsibility to take any injuries for you."_

"_Eh? It's like that?" Asked Yuka._

"_Yes," Said Jinno._

"_How about to travel into the dream that you say before?" Asked Tonou._

_This time, however, Himitsu's eyes were looking straight into Mikan's eyes, causing her felt the chill that suddenly came through her body._

"_Sakura Mikan…"_

"_She must be the one who pay for the price, not anyone else!"_

_Everyone was shock to hear Himitsu's words, including Natsume and Jinno. All of them were looking at him with anger and shock that started to boil inside them._

"_You… You say…it's my daughter!" Said Yuka, disbelieved._

"_Why it must be Mikan!" Said Natsume, harshly._

"_I don't know," Said Himitsu._

"_What? Then what's the point that you say she's the one who responsible for the payment?" Asked Sakurano._

"_Do you have any idea how much dangerous it is to invade someone's dream, especially if that person's still alive?" Asked Himitsu this time. "Usually Yumemi can easily invade someone dreams without any risks when someone is at the brink of death."_

"_It depends whether that person wants to live or not. However, if we invade the living person, it might be difficult! It might be changing that person's memories as well as his life since Yumemi can also predict and show the future through dreams!"_

_Everyone was speechless. They never knew that it was so dangerous, but still, they wondered why it must be Mikan?_

_Even Mikan herself felt afraid with what she had heard._

_Himitsu sighed as he looked at the outside. The rain was still fallen down, but not as heavy as before. He took his hat and placed it on his head. He patted the girl's head softly as he tried to give her some courage through his smile._

"_No need to say it right now, little one," He said. "I give you three days for you to make the decision. The travel is depends on your decision so, do it wisely."_

"_3 days?" Asked Hotaru. _

"_I also need to prepare myself, both mentally and physically since it's not my power naturally," Said Himitsu._

"_Think carefully, "He said as he walked. "I also want to ask that niece of mine why it happened in this way. Since she's the one who arrange it, I have to consult her for more information."_

_Himitsu bowed his head and said, "Don't do anything rush, and take some rest all of you. We'll meet again after three days."_

"_Ja."_

_With that, he turned around and walked away from Mikan and the others who were still wondering what should they do, and Himitsu slowly disappeared into the dark night…_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was already the second day for the decision, and yet, Mikan found that it still hard to deal with. She was wondering why it must be her to decide on everything. Why it was not someone who was more mature like Tonou, Sakurano or Jinno? Why it must be her?

Mikan looked at her uncle as she slowly grabbed his left hand, which was bandage and still received blood transfusion. She looked at him and brought his hand on her lips, kissed his hand softly. She looked at him as she placed her uncle's hand on her face, feeling the cold hand of her unconscious uncle.

Mikan closed her eyes as she was trying to imagine if her uncle, her father, her mother and she herself were together as a family. A family that she had always dreamed to be, a dream of a child like her.

She imagined that her uncle was holding her hand, as she walked together with him towards her parents under the sakura tree. Her father Izumi grabbed her as she reached for him, and raised her up. Her mother Yuka and uncle Kazumi laughed together, looking very happy.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as she heard a small sound of downpour rain at the outside. _It was raining again_, she thought, _and it has been like this since two days ago_.

Mikan looked at her uncle. He was pale, yes, and yet, the sign of his youth was still visible on his face. He was a tall and handsome man with fair skin; his hair was short pale blonde-haired person with long bangs that covered his eyes. His eyelashes were long and recoil, with his deep blue eyes that seemed matched with his silent personality.

Mikan laughed a little as she remembered about her uncle's reaction with her late father. He was strict and stern person, and yes he seemed like to bully Izumi as he was innocent and naïve just like his daughter Mikan of course, but still, whenever Izumi revealed his feelings or thought, his gaze will always been gentle and full of love and concern towards Izumi.

Mikan held her uncle's hand tightly and said, "Nee uncle, can you hear me?"

There was no response from Principal Yukihira. Mikan sighed a little as she said, "Uncle, I don't mind if you're not hearing me, but still, I want to say something."

"When I was traveling into the past, I saw you and otou-san. Both of you seemed happy together; especially when the first time you two met together. I feel so happy to see that otou-san was happy to see you."

"Although you looked strict, but I know that you always care for otou-san. You always watch over him, and sometimes 'punish' him for his mistakes," She said as she tried her best to suppress her laugh, as she remembered how Principal Yukihira beat her father in the dark at his own office, right after Izumi's confession towards Yuka.

"After what had happened, I really want to ask you so many things. I want to ask you of many things, to tell you everything, to hug you, to hold you hand like now…" She said as tears filled her eyes.

"I really want to know, do you love otou-san? Do you really care for us? Love us? I know its sound unfair but…I really want to know about otou-san and you too."

Unknown to Mikan, a woman with long black hair that reached her back looked at her at the door. She looked at her before she turned around, leaving the room silently.

Mikan at the other hand let her tears fell down, as she kept holding her uncle's cold and bandaged hand. She wiped her tears that seemed more and more coming out, as she whispered to him.

"I really want to see your smile…"

* * *

In some other places, a man with silky short pale blonde hair was sit under the sakura tree. He was holding a man in his arms, which seemed in his deep sleep. That man was a tall and handsome man, with short straight hair and pale blonde hair, and the bangs that cut in the middle. His eyes were deep blue eyes but livelier than someone that shared the same eyes as him.

He was Yukihira Izumi.

He was holding his elder brother Kazumi, the High School Principal of Gakuen Alice in his arms. He was actually in his brother's dream, saving him from been swallowed by the strange dark shadow before.

Together with _that woman_.

Izumi stared at his brother's face that seemed peaceful. Yet, he knew that deep inside of his brother's heart, he was still suffering from the pain and sorrow from his tragic pasts. He knew Kazumi was never telling him any of his pasts, but he knew that he was one of his brother's pasts.

His death of course, it was tragic.

"Still protecting him?"

Izumi raised his head and saw a woman in her late twenties, wore kimono with flower motive appeared in front of him. She wore a small flower on her long black hair with pearls that hanging on it. Her genta was not making any sound as if she was walking on the air, and both of her kimono and hairs were floating, flew by the wind.

Her gaze was gentle, and yet, he could sense worried ness in her voice.

"You're not change at all," He said. "Kuroran no Kimi."

"I believe I already told you during the time in his office, after your confession towards Yuka-senpai," She said as she sat on one of the branches.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, smiled.

"I wonder how both of us can be here. I'm the lost soul, am I'm right?"

"Indeed."

Izumi winced as a sweat dropped from the side of his head. _It seemed that woman was not a humor one_, he thought.

"By the time you leave your body, I sensed your soul was no longer inside you. That's when I know something bad happened," She said as pushed her stray hair.

Izumi stared at her, amazed. She knew he was death, and yet, she did not telling anyone else about his death, including his brother.

"I'm not some kind of person who likes to reveal any paranormal activities to everyone. Do you think people would believe my words?" She said as she could read his mind.

"Then why you didn't telling my brother?" Izumi asked.

Kuroran no Kimi stared at him for a while, and then closed her black mysterious eyes.

"He needs to know all by himself. Sometimes, being told by other people makes us feel anger, as we're the last people who know what exactly happened."

"The people's reactions of your death were so strong. And, I don't want that bastard to know that I'm not an Alice only," She said.

"Not an Alice?"

Kuroran no Kimi stared at him again, and said, "I'm a Guardian."

"A Guardian?"

"Indeed. A Guardian is a person or group of people that controls the balance of nature, as well as to protect the people, the world, dimension, time, space. Sometimes they're in group, like the Guardians of Natsume…"

"The Guardians of Natsume? Are they just like you, possess extra ordinary abilities?"

A nod.

"I'm one of them."

"You are?"

A nod.

"No wonder why you look different than the others. You seem to bear deep sadness and sorrow inside you, and yet you're so strong that I have a doubt whether you're alright or not," Said Izumi.

Kuroran no Kimi was silent. Her black mysterious eyes stared blankly, as she was in deep thought. Suddenly, they both felt a sudden warm came across them, and raised their head, searching for the cause.

What did them heard was…

"_Nee uncle, can you hear me?"_

A child's voice.

"She's calling for him, you know?" She said as she smiled a little.

Izumi looked at his brother who started to move, but still asleep. He curled a little, as Izumi, changed his position for a while, and let Kazumi's head leaned on the left side of his neck. He could felt his brother's warm and slow breathing, and he leaned closer than usual.

"You are protecting his soul," She said.

Izumi's eyes were soft as he looked over his elder brother that he love and respect so much. He gently stroked his brother's hair as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"That's the only thing that I can do right now," He said.

"It's less than what he had done to me, protecting me and defending me whenever I did mistakes in my way…"

"Indeed, you're the real troublemaker!" Said Kuroran no Kimi, straightly.

Izumi was sweat dropped.

"What kind of powers that you have?"

"Me?"

A nod.

"I have a lot."

"Which one of them?" Asked Izumi.

"My powers can go through the dreams and interact with the souls inside the dream, just like you sensei."

Izumi looked at her, and said, "What exactly the Guardian are you?"

"My role? Or my power?"

"Neither."

A silent for a while.

"It's…"

Kuroran no Kimi said to Izumi, who was shock to know what kind of guardian she was. She then stopped talking for a while, as both of them once again heard another warm voice.

"_I really want to see your smile…"_

"Mi…kan…"

Both Izumi and Kuroran no Kimi were staring each other. He was answering. Yes!

The Principal had heard her! He did hear Mikan!

Izumi looked at his brother's face; his face was slowly showing the sign of healthy face. He looked at his former student as she said, "It's time to go, sensei."

"Now?"

"No, but nearly. I can let you stay here, protecting his soul until I come back and take you away. Your daughter has to choose whether to save Kazumi-san or stay silent."

"She's entering the dream?" He asked, shocked.

"That's the payment," She said. "And actually, there's other reasons why she's the one who should do it, not anyone else."

"Isn't it dangerous? You know the consequences!" Said the father.

"I already told my uncle, there's other reason behind this!"

"Please excuse myself. I need to face _that person_ again regarding Yumemi," She said as she walked away from him.

"It's him again?" He said, sweat dropped on his head.

"Indeed…" She said, with the same sweat dropped on her head. "Bloody irritating!"

Both of the adults were chuckle a little, as the Hanahime princess went away and slowly disappeared. Izumi smiled for a while and then looked to his elder brother, who was sleeping in his arms.

"I really hope that they can save you without entering the dream, aniiki," He said.

He closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his eyes, as he held Kazumi closer than before.

"I don't want to lose you…"

* * *

Mikan held her uncle's hand as she stared at the window in front of her. At the outside, the rain once again fell on the earth, wetting the land of the academy. Mikan sighed as she kept on staring the window, which was wet by the rain.

At the same time, Himitsu was secretly looking at the child who was accompanying her unconscious uncle, alone in the room. Just like Mikan, he also felt worried. He was worrying not only because of Kazumi's condition and because of Mikan's hard decision; he also worried of his niece words as he slowly remembered the conversation between him and his niece…

"_No!"_

"_Mikan must be the one who decide it!" Said Kuroran no Kimi with serious expression on her face._

"_Even you're willingly paying the price for Yumemi…"_

"_The one who must pay for entering the dream must be Mikan's decision!" She said as Himitsu looked at her with shock. _

"_It's not that I'm not aware of the consequences…but that is what 'that person' says…It's up to Mikan to decide it or not!"_

Himitsu felt it was hard to deal with the words from his niece; her words seemed ringing on his head, as he slowly closed his eyes and walked away from the room, with heavy heart and worry.

Unknown to him, a woman with an obvious scar on her right forehead, covered with her long bangs of her black, silky long hair looked at his reaction from the other side of the corridor. She poked her head as she looked at Himitsu's back that slowly became smaller as he walked away.

She looked at the HSP's room, before she turned around and walked away from the room.

"It's my time now," She said, barely whispered.

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes as she thought alone in her mind, thinking that she needed to make decision as tomorrow was the last day of her decision. Himitsu wanted to know whether she would accept the price or not.

She felt hopeless, she felt so afraid. Silently, she prayed that someone would help her making her decision, which unknown to her, her praying was come true.

She felt something.

She started to feel something… a slight squeeze. It was weak but noticeable from her uncle's hand. It couldn't be though, he was comatose. She had to have imagined it. Sure enough though, it was Principal Yukihira squeezing Mikan's hand. He had heard her. She then pressed the buzzer to call the nurse so that she was not the only witness to her uncle's movement.

"Yes, what is it?" The nurse asked as she walked over to where Mikan and Principal Yukihira were.

"I think he's waking up." She said nervously as the nurse looked down and saw that Principal Yukihira's hand was moving and she smiled.

"I'll be back with Amano-sensei." The nurse said as she left and catching to Principal Yukihira's doctor just as he was leaving for the night.

Amano then came to the room with Jinno, Himitsu and Shiki, and approached Mikan who was standing next to Principal Yukihira. He too had a smile on his face and did a quick little check on him to make sure the movement that Principal Yukihira was making was purposeful.

"Good, this is very good." Amano-sensei said with a grin.

"How? I don't get, it is he awake?" Jinno asked, hope in his spirit.

"Not yet, but soon hopefully." The doctor replied.

"How soon sensei?" Mikan asked hoping to hear something other then what the doctor had given her for an answer.

"That we don't know, it's up to him." Amano-sensei said as he wrote some new orders for Principal Yukihira that would take his off the respirator before he was moving to a private room.

He also made sure that Principal Yukihira's room was right next to Jinno and Subaru's, as it would be easy for them to watch over him. For some reason, call it a gut instinct on the doctor's part, but he believed that Mikan was might be the best medicine Principal Yukihira could get now.

"Me?" Mikan asked as she walked away from the room since the visitor's time was end.

"Yes," Said Himitsu. "They say..."

Mikan, Shiki and Jinno looked at him, while Amano looked at the nurse who looked down over the coma man at as she noted both sets of vitals in his charts. "That the people in coma or in a drug sleep can hear the voices of their friends and loved ones talking to them."

"They can hear us?" Asked Mikan.

"Some people against it, but actually, it's true," He said as he patted Mikan's head. "It was proof right in front of our very eyes, isn't it? Your uncle's hears you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan looked down as she smiled a little. Shiki looked at her when they saw Narumi walked towards them.

"Shiki, is it true that the HSP's awaken?" He asked as he stopped walking in front of them.

"Not yet, but it might be," Said Shiki.

"Oh," Said Narumi. "Imai and the others are excited to hear this, so I come to check whether it's true or not."

"It's true, Narumi-sensei," Said Jinno.

"By the way, can you take Sakura back to the dorm?" Asked Jinno as Mikan and the others looked at him.

"Eh?"

"She needs a lot of rest. She came here since this morning," He said as he patted her head.

"Get some sleep, will you?" He asked gently. Mikan looked at Jinno as she nodded her head.

As they watched Mikan and Narumi walked away, Himitsu said, "Hopefully everything would turn good tomorrow."

"Yeah," Said Shiki and Jinno.

The next day was a good improvement for Principal Yukihira.

His vitals, everything seemed to have stabilized in the early hours of the morning. He was still in a coma, but he was improving. He had taken off his respirator and breathing on his own when they wheeled Principal Yukihira to his new room. By the time, Mikan came back and went to meet Amano-sensei that morning; she could not have been more relieved to see that her uncle had made it through the night. He was still in a coma, but he seemed improving faster than before.

"He seems make it through night," Said Amano as he looked at Mikan.

"Yes, uncle seems more comfortable now," She said as she took the chair and sat on it. At the same time, Jinno, together with Sakurano who wheeled Subaru into the room, Shiki and Himitsu came and saw both the doctor and the girl. Looking at the young girl's happy face, Himitsu knew that there was good news for them.

"I see that Kazu-kun's breathing on his own," Himitsu said.

"Yes," Amano said. "His vitals were improving and now it was turn to normal, so he's taken off his respirator and now, breathing on his own."

"Which means it's a good sign, isn't sensei?" Asked Subaru.

Amano just nodded his head. Sakurano pushed the wheelchair near the bed, and Subaru, looked at the best friend of his sister, and patted her head. Mikan looked at him and said, "He's going to wake up, right senpai?"

"Yes," he said, his gazes soften. "He will."

Subaru looked at his principal as he secretly glanced at Himitsu. That old man seemed happy; probably because the principal finally shown some sign of consciousness, although it might be not very lightly appeared.

He silently sighed as he looked at Mikan, who was holding the principal's hand and placed it on her face. His cold hand met with his niece's warm cheek, as Mikan seemed trying to warm his hand. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Himitsu's face was serious now.

He knew that the time for Mikan's decision has finally come.

* * *

At the other side of the hospital, some students of Elementary B Class were gathering themselves inside of small room that belongs to Hyuuga Natsume. Imai Hotaru, Tobita Yuu, Shouda Sumire, Nogi Ruka, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme were now staring at the crimson eyes boy who was sitting on the bed, his face was expressionless.

"Are sure about this, Natsume-kun? That Sakura…" Said Sumire, disbelief.

"I'm not sure either," He said. "But according to that old man, she's the one who must make the decision, not any of us."

"Why it must be Mikan-chan?" Said Nonoko. "I mean enough with what had happened to her. Is Himitsu-san wants to test her more?"

"I don't think that he's trying to test her," Said Hotaru, making all of them looking at the purple eyes girl.

"From what I know so far now, Himitsu-san is not a person who's joking in any serious matters, especially regarding someone's life. Besides, he seems to understand human's psychology and behaviour, as well as our emotion and reaction. Even Jinno-sensei does trust him more than we though."

Everyone was silent. They knew that Jinno was a serious person, and he was not a type of person who easily trusting the stranger that easily. However, he knew what matters that showed good and bad, and he knew the risks. By Jinno's reaction towards Himitsu, it was no doubt that Himitsu was indeed a man with words, and everyone seemed in deep thought about Mikan's decision.

"So, what should we do, Natsume?" Asked Ruka.

Natsume was silent for a while, and then he sighed. He held his hands together, as suddenly, all of them heard knocks on the door and revealed Andou Tsubasa, with head covered with bandage and plasters, as well as his hands. He came together with Goshima Hijiri and Akira Tonouchi.

"Senpai," Claimed Tobita and Ruka, as well as the others except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"How do you do, minna-san," Said Goshima as he handed a basket of fresh apples. "Here, a gift for you."

"Waii, arigatou Goshima-senpai," Said Tobita as he accepted the gift.

"It's seems that you people are discussing the current situation, isn't it?" Asked Tsubasa as he patted Natsume's head.

"Don't touch me, shadow!" Natsume slapped Tsubasa's hand as he glared at him, while Tonou took a seat.

"Hey, don't be like that! Why've you looking so piss off today?" Tsubasa asked as he smirked a little.

"Do you want me to burn your hair so that your love one could laugh at you?" Said Natsume as he lifted his flame on his hand. His action had caused everyone minus Hotaru and Tonouchi freak out!

"Natsume-kun! Stop that! This is a hospital!" Cried Tobita.

"Who cares about it?" Said Natsume.

"No! Hurry and take water!"

"Hey, calm down everyone…!"

Tonou just watched Goshima and the kids were trying to stop Natsume's flame with sweat dropped on his head. He sighed as he looked at Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. He knew what exactly they worried about, he knew.

It's about Mikan's decision.

According to Himitsu, two days ago, in order to save Principal Yukihira's life, they must entering that man's dream, but the one who must pay for the price was Mikan, and it was her decision that decided whether the HSP will be alive or not.

A deadly, hard decision.

"Do you think you want to tag along with Mikan, Natsume?"

Tonouchi's words had made all of them now were looking at him who was steadily sitting on his chair his expression was calm.

Natsume glared at him. Ruka and Hotaru were looking at the crimson eyes boy who seemed a little pissed off with Tonouchi. Why?

It seemed that Tonou (Tonouchi) was able to read his mind as what he was going to plan something regarding Mikan's decision. Natsume hissed a little as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Then what about you, Tonou? You also want to tag along, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, I was quite worried about this actually," He said as he sighed a little.

"Nee, so Mikan-chan has to do the decision without asking us?" Asked Anna.

"Maybe, but I don't know if she did ask somebody to help her in her decision," Claimed Tonou. "Did she see you, Nastume?"

"No, she didn't."

"Hotaru-sama? Ruka-pyon?"

Both of them shook their head.

"Could it be that she's decide it alone?"

Everyone stared at the mind reader boy, who as usual, grinned widely. Hotaru and Ruka looked at him with disbelieved, as for Natsume his eyes were full of shock.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious that Mikan wasn't meeting with Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun. Since they're her close friends, usually she's going to discuss any matters with them right?" Said Kokoroyome.

Everyone was stared to each other, and nodding their head as they agree with Koko's words. True, usually Mikan would discussed or just telling them what was on her mind, but this time, she did not even met Hotaru or Ruka or even Natsume!

Obviously, she was going to decide everything all by herself.

Alone.

Realizing that she could do something bad, Natsume threw his blanket right on Tonou's face; much to his annoying and ran away from the wad. Ruka and the others were shock to see Natsume's reaction and ran after him, since they knew where Natsume would go.

The High School Principal's room.

* * *

Everyone inside the HSP's room was now looking to Mikan and Himitsu. Both of them became the main attention of the adults, as it was the final day of Mikan to make her decision.

Hii-sama, who was wheeled by Shiki and accompanied by Shizune (Kakitsubata) were there. All of them were eagerly wanted to know what decision that Mikan would made was.

Yuka was holding her daughter's shoulders, as she was giving her courage to Mikan so that she could face the burden of her choice. Narumi was watching of both the mother and daughter with concern, as he felt that someone was holding his shoulder and saw it was Misaki-sensei.

Himitsu looked at the child in front of him, and said, "Have you already make up your decision, Sakura Mikan?"

Everyone looked at her who was closing her eyes. As she was about to answer it, the door was suddenly burst in and revealed Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Tonou, Tsubasa, Goshima and the B Class kids.

"Mikan!" Said Natsume as he ran towards her.

"Natsume? Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, minna-san," She said as the people who burst in were gathering around her. Natsume looked at her and then turned around to face Himitsu.

"You can't force her to do this," He said.

"And why is that?" Himitsu said, his voice was ice.

"Mikan's already fragile! You know what had happen to her and yet you still force her to do something that beyond herself!" Said Tsubasa as he defending Natsume's argument.

"That's the rule, child."

"Why don't you let her discuss with us? She needs our opinion too," Objected Ruka.

"I'm sorry, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, senpai…"

Everyone turned their gaze and looked at Mikan as she slowly stepped out and holding Natsume's hand.

"It's true that I was the one who must pay for the price, and you knew it already. But to be honest…" She said as she held Natsume's hand tighter.

"I want to make my own decision without anyone can influence my answer."

"What?" Said Sumire. "So you think that we're the bothersome to you?"

"It's not like that Permy," She said, as Himitsu and the adults wide their eyes in shock, hearing the girl's nickname.

"I want to take back the family that I don't know, and it was my uncle-the High School Principal."

"EEHH!" Cried the B Class students except for Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

"He's your uncle? Principal Yukihira?" Asked Tobita, shock.

"Well, I actually know that he's my uncle during the rebellion happened," She said as she scratched her head. "Ever since I enter this school, I never know that I had an uncle here."

"Then why you didn't discuss with any of us Mikan?" Asked Hotaru. "You know for sure that we're concern about you after what had happened here."

"I know, Hotaru," She said. "But I can't let my uncle, who's fighting alone and silently protecting me left alone without support."

Everyone looked at her, as Himitsu closed his eyes, listening to her words.

"He did everything that he can, in order to protect the students, everyone…Not only me, but also sensei, senpai, mother, father…"

"He sacrifices himself to protect everyone that is so important and precious to him," She said as she looked at Himitsu.

"So that's why you didn't ask anyone advice for this matter?" Asked Himitsu.

"Yes," She answered.

"In order to take Uncle Kazu back, I will do anything. I want to protect everyone," Said Mikan.

Everyone looked her in amazed, as Himitsu looked into her eyes and saw the determination inside of her lively eyes.

"I want to become stronger, so that I can protect not only uncle, but everyone who's important to me this time," She said.

Himitsu stared at Mikan as his mind suddenly remembered something from the past.

"_In order to protect everything, I will do anything."_

"_I want to become stronger, so stronger that I can protect everyone this time."_

"_So that the history no longer repeating again to others anymore…"_

"No longer repeating huh…?" He whispered, as Jinno and Shiki looked at him.

"Are you sure about this, Mikan no Kimi?" Asked Himitsu.

"Yes."

"No doubt?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Very well…"

"The payment has been accepted. You're passed the test!" Said Himitsu.

"EH?" Cried everyone, including Hii-sama and Shizune.

"What do you mean by test, old man?" Asked Natsume angrily as he grabbed Himitsu's shirt. "You're the one who insist to make Mikan pay the price, and now you're making fun of us?"

"It's not making fun on you people, Guren no Kimi," Himitsu said as he slowly let go of Natsume's hand from his shirt.

"According to my niece, it is true that Mikan was the one who must pay the price, but the type of price is she needs to be confirming that she has the courage to make the decision. Sometimes the type of price or payment is depends on people's most precious things, or sometimes on lives as well as our belongings," Explained Himitsu.

"But the test for three days is mine, I just want to know whether you discussing the matter with everyone or not, Mikan-chan," He said as suddenly a stone suddenly fell right above his head!

Luckily, for Himitsu, he avoided the sudden stone before it fell right on his head!

WHAMP!

CRAK!

"EH!"

"What's that!" Cried everyone, freak out as they saw the stone on the crack floor.

Himitsu rubbed his chest, as he was a bit shock too. All of them stared to each other as they leaned down and looked at the stone, which actually was tie up with a piece of paper. Himitsu sighed in hopeless as he took out the paper and read it.

Well, apparently it was not a good word either…. On the first paper actually. (Sweat dropped). It was written in two papers; the first one contains the 'unexpected' words, while the second contains the result of Mikan's decision.

_IDIOT UNCLE! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, PERVERT?_

_BY THE WAY, SINCE THE PRICE HAD BEEN ACCEPTING, YOU PEOPLE CAN SET THE TRAVEL AFTER THREE DAYS STARTING FROM TODAY._

_THOSE PEOPLE, WHO WISH TO ENTER THE DREAM TOGETHER WITH SAKURA MIKAN, PLEASE PREPARE BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY, SINCE THIS JOURNEY IS NOT LIKE THE TIME TRAVEL JOURNEY._

_PLEASE HELP HER SEARCHING FOR HER BELOVED FAMILY-YUKIHIRA KAZUMI…_

_P/S: DON'T TRY TO FLIRTING WITH GIRLS OR YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT UNCLE!_

Everyone was sweat dropped as all of him or she read the paper.

"Did the paper write, 'Pervert'?" Asked Subaru, as he looked at Narumi.

"Could it be?" Said Narumi as he and the rest saw Himitsu scattered the paper into pieces in anger.

"That troublesome niece! I'm not going flirting with the girls!" He said with HUGE thick on his head.

Everyone, including Hii-sama and Shiki covered up their mouth to suppress their laugh, as they watched Himitsu mumbled something about his niece. Even Natsume laughed a little; it was such a funny scene in front of them!

However, Sakurano took the second paper and carefully read it. He noticed the words written on the paper had bothered him somehow.

_Since the price had been accepting, you people can set the travel after three days starting form today._

_Those people, who wish to enter the dream together with Sakura Mikan, please prepare both mentally and physically, since this journey is not like the time travel journey._

_Please help her searching for her beloved family…_

Sakurano narrowed his eyes as he reread again those words. He became curious on how the writer knew about the children's journey. Not only that, this person also knew that there would be several people who will accompany Mikan for that dangerous travel.

_Please help her searching for her beloved family…_

"That's right," Said Himitsu.

Everyone looked at him, as he turned around and looked at the people in the room.

"Who will be joining Mikan for this journey?" Asked Himitsu as he placed his black hat on his head.

Everyone was silent; neither Hii-sama, Jinno or Narumi could say anything. Mikan just leaned her head down, when suddenly she felt that Natsume was squeezing her hand as he looked at her, and then stepped out from the crowd.

"Natsume?" She said.

"I'll go with her," He said.

Now, everyone was staring at the crimson eyes boy, who was still holding Mikan's hand. Himitsu looked at him as he said, "Are you sure about this, young man?"

"Indeed."

"I won't let Mikan go to that dream alone. I will protect her from any harms," He said, with determination in his eyes.

"With any cost?" Asked Himitsu.

"Yes!"

"Natsume…" Said Mikan.

"Me either," Said Ruka as he stepped out and grabbed Natsume's hand, as both Natsume and Mikan stared at the young blonde hair boy next to Natsume.

"I also want to protect my friends…" He said as everyone looked at him.

"They're going to somewhere far away from here, somewhere which people not use to go, and Sakura had risky her life for the sake of her uncle's life. Natsume risks his life too, to protect Sakura…"

"And you want to help them? Willingly to support them?" Asked Himitsu.

"Like Ruka, I also doing the same," Said Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Said both Subaru and Mikan, shock.

"Mikan is my best friend. I won't let anyone or anything to harm or touch her, especially you," She said as she pointed her BAKA GUN at Himitsu's face.

Everyone was sweat dropped as Himitsu said, "Geez, I'm not a pedophile!"

"But you're a pervert," She said, calmly.

"Hotaru!" Cried Mikan.

Himitsu just trying to calm himself, although everyone was swearing that they saw a HUGE thick on his head!

"Let me go together too! I'm Mikan's mother, and I need to be with her!" Said Yuka as she held her daughter's shoulders.

"Oka-san…"

"Me also, and Tsubasa! Do you want to go with them?" Asked Tonou as he looked at Tsubasa with smirked on his lips.

"Of course old man! I'm going with you, like it or not!" He said.

"We also want to go too," Said Sakurano, as he glanced at Subaru, Jinno and Narumi who were nodding their heads, agreeing Sakurano's words.

Himitsu watched them in amazed as he let his lips smiled and them, slowly sighed. All of the people who wanted to join the travel stared at him with curiosity in their eyes. Hii-sama, seemed to understand what exactly happened there chuckled to herself.

"Hii-sama?" Asked Shizune.

"Hohoho…Mikan no Kimi, Waka Murasaki, Guren no Kimi, Himawari no Kimi, the four of you have amaze the principal," She said as she smiled to them.

"Huh?" They asked.

"It's simple," Said Himitsu. "Ever since I've become the principal of this academy long time ago, none of the students were as strong as you people," He said as he closed his eyes.

"The only people who had such strong determination, strong will…inside of you people…"

"Are the people…who lost their loves one…suffering deeply in their heart…" He said slowly, as suddenly, his eyes turned into dark.

Everyone, including Shiki, Shizune and Hii-sama, was shock to see Himitsu's eyes turned cold. Dark light eternal night, dark like endless night, cold like…

An ice.

He then slowly walked to Mikan and Natsume, and softly patted their head.

"With this kind of courage and strong will, you made me reminding on my troublesome niece," He said, his gaze soft.

"Eh?" Both of them said. Although Natsume did not shoved away Himitsu's hand.

"Please get some rest," He said. "And all of you too. We meet again at this room, three days from now."

Jinno, Narumi, Yuka, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tonouchi and Sakurano looked at the man in front of them who went to the HSP's side, and slowly kissed his head. His eyes were gentle, like a true father, like a father who loved and gentle towards his son…

His son…

After a short discussion, all of them went into their own ways. Mikan, with Hotaru and Yuka, returned to the Elementary School Dormitory, Narumi to his own room while the others returned to their own wad. Himitsu walked together with Mikan, Yuka and Hotaru before they separated from the main door of the hospital building.

It was already night when he approach someone.

As Himitsu walked away, a sudden figure stepped out and looked at him. Himitsu, being Himitsu, just smiled and walked to the figure as he rested his hand on that person's shoulder. As the half moon shine on them, he could see a woman in dark clothes; black pants and long coat that reached her lower knees, black high heel shoes and pale blue shirt.

Her hands were wrapped with black gloves; her long black hair was floating on the air, with pale blue scarf tied around her neck. Mysteriously, her face was covered with white mask; with symbols of blue spiral on left cheek and long scratches on the right eyes.

"Did you have the answer?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"She's going after all."

"I see…"

"Such a young age, you know…"

"About what? Mikan-chan?"

"She's truly has many trusted people, friends, allies…"

"And a lover too!"

"Huh? Really?" _That Mikan?_

"Yes, a crimson eyes boy you know…"

A chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at?"

"Kuroran no Kimi?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what is the reaction of Kazu-san if he knows about this?"

A silent.

"What?"

"You sure not changing at all, didn't you?"

"What kind of changing?" She said as she walked away.

Himitsu looked at the woman in front of him; his own niece.

His late youngest sister's eldest child and daughter.

He sighed as he walked together with her, who was apparently taken of her mask. He patted her head as he looked at his niece, and realized something.

"It's seems…"

"That your feelings towards him are still there..."

A single tears fell down on the earth, as Himitsu slowly dragged his niece away from the school ground.

"In your heart…" He said as both of them slowly invisible.

He looked at her face, and knew what exactly the reason she was trying so hard to help Mikan to save her uncle from coma.

He closed his eyes, as he looked at the half moon before disappeared.

The crying face of his niece was due to her pain love…

Towards that man.

Yukihira Kazumi.

_**Yumemi**__:_

_Dreams play a very important role, as they are a window through which certain people are able to view what is supposedly the unalterable future. These people are call yumemi. The word yumemi is used in this instance to mean not only "one who has dreams", but specifically "one who has __true__ dreams", a __seer__. The dream world are expressed as being one __connected__ world, rather than separate but only the yumemi can "cross" them._

_The more powerful yumemi who can fully utilize their abilities; they can understand, divine, and control their dreams consciously. Besides crossing into other people's dreams, they can also draw people into their own dreams, whether the person was conscious or not and force them into an illusion. The yumemi are show to have lucid power in their dreams, thus creating their dream world the way they want._

_Because yumemi can intercept each other's dreams and it was, suggest that yumemi of lesser power will not be able to intrude into the dreams of one who possesses greater power, it also been suggested that the yumemi makes some physical sacrifices for their power (whether as a willing trade or something they are simply born with). Another theory is that the "sacrifice" the yumemi make in the show for their foresight is not literal but rather metaphorical._

_**The Guardians**__:_

_A Guardian (or Guardians) is a person or group of people that controls the balance of nature, as well__as to protect the people, the world, dimension, time, space or anything that related to spiritual, supernatural and magic. Usually these types of people are possess strong spiritual powers, and one of the main elements, mainly Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, Darkness and Light. They even had their own magical beasts and sometimes possess divine beasts like Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko and Seiryu._

_The Guardians can be dividing into two categories-Special Guardians and the Chosen Guardian. Mainly the Chosen Guardian was choose as a part of one group since their powers are stronger, possessed many elements at the same time and unique, but sometimes they also move in individual. The best example for the Chosen Guardian in-group is The Guardians of Natsume (mention by Kuroran no Kimi to Izumi), while majority people with strong powers and spiritual were Special Guardians. _

_The person who possess the power of Yumemi can be consider as Chosen Guardian, since it was a risky power and not many people can use the power freely. Himitsu and Kuroran no Kimi were the Special Guardians due to their unique powers. However, Kuroran no Kimi was also a Chosen Guardian, since she even can talk to Izumi's soul while they were in Kazumi's dream. However, both of their true powers are unknown. Izumi knew the what kind of power she had, but he did not reveal it. _

_Because ordinary people usually do not know about the existence of The Guardians and the problems that they always face, these people always fighting in secret and sometimes in another dimension to avoid any upraising chaos. The people who know about the guardians' existence are rare, and mostly among them are the people with magical powers themselves, family, close friends and people who accidentally know their secrets. _

_The existence of the Guardian is off from the eyes of the world, because it may be affect the people's daily life. Even there are some deaths in these people, only the people with powers like Himitsu and Kuroran no Kimi or the people who has a connection with these people can feel the lost of these life._

**Chapter 5 is finish! Finally! Sorry for the very, very late chapter! When my short sem's vacation started, my father not allowing me to take home my computer, so I'm stuck at home without writing anything! ARGHH! And now, since it's already week 2 of my first semester; I was so busy with add/drop courses, minoring application (in Political Sciences), assignments, presentations, it's too much!**

**Well, if you noticing that, in the story, Himitsu mentioned about the love pain of Kuroran no Kimi towards HSP. Why? Hmm…it's a secret (huh!)!**

**To: **

**Lily:** Hehehehe, sorry for the shock. Just trying to make you surprise! XD About Natsume's problem; I actually forgot him for a while, since I'm making the lower paragraph then the first one, that's how the mistakes happened. So sorry…ToT

Yeah, Izumi's gonna show up again, but not now. Just wait for him OK?

**Marrylissa: **Hey, I didn't killed Kazumi-san, remember? Don't worry I won't killed him; he's my favourite too! ;D About Natsume's problem; I actually forgot him for a while, since I'm making the lower paragraph then the first one, that's how the mistakes happened. So sorry…ToT

About the price, it will be explained in the further chapters, alright? Hehehe, yeah, Jinno didn't mad with Mikan; first time I think.

**Yukari Hikari: **Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I totally forgot about hinm, sorry…T_T

How long? Hehehehe…As much as I want! Muahahahaha!

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! XD**


	6. Travel into the dream Part 1

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Since chapter 134 and 135 of Gakuen Alice were revealing the truth about the traitor-Goshima Hijiri, the storyline in this chapter will be changing a little bit. Well, honestly I still believe that Goshima isn't a full-traitor, so, if any of you realized that he seemed in 'good side', it's because I still believe in him (since I believe that there is no way Kazumi would entrust the key to him just like that without reasons). It's hard to make revision for this story, since I made them before chapter 134-136.

And unfortunately, since the release of Chapter 136, I will make Goshima as a 'sinful' character starting from this chapter (since he's been obviously look as a 'Traitor' so it can't be help then!). Why? Hohohohoho…You need to read until certain chapters where everything would be evaluated! Muahahahaha~!

Honestly, bloody irritating! Now I need to remake my story plot! AAARRRGHHH!

Another matter is, like the previous chapters, there might be two parts of each chapters since in this chapter, Mikan and the rest will entering Kazumi's dream with Himitsu's help, so the stories might be quite long. Of course, they are entering the dream to find the cause and to save Kazumi, so they will see many of his pasts inside the dream.

I am trying my best to reveal each of the characters' relationship (not only Natsume and Mikan; that is just too boring to show only them!), especially the relationship between Kazumi, Izumi, Mikan, Himitsu and this mysterious character-Kuroran no Kimi.

Or course, everyone else too! Have a good reading! XD

Hints:

_ESP-Elemetary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazumi Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kakitsubata-The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamaguchi._

_Waka Murasaki-Hotaru Imai_

_Guren no Kimi-Hyuuga Natsume_

_Mikan no Kimi-Sakura Mikan_

_Himawari no Kimi-Nogi Ruka_

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazumi Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

_Each one of them has their own reasons…_

_On why they had decided to save you…_

_Trying to find the lost soul of yours…_

_Behind those reasons, I find one…_

_The real reason why 'that person' was helping you…_

_It's not because of owning something…_

_It's not because of regret…_

_It's not because of forgotten love…_

_It's because…_

_In order not to repeat the same sadness…_

_Just like you and 'her'…_

Dream 6: Travel into the dream Part 1.

_The hurt never eases unless the soul found it's light._

"So the payment has been receiving father?"

Reiko looked at her father Himitsu, who was sipping his coffee as he read the newspaper that morning. Himitsu opened his left eye and then put down the cup, sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"Where did you get this thing?" He asked.

"Are you already forgetting? You did mention it yesterday after you return from that school," She said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Himitsu made his annoyed face when suddenly he realized that Reiko looked at him with such thoughtful stare.

"What is it?" He asked.

Reiko took out a brown envelope from the chair next to her and handed it to Himitsu. Himitsu took it with question on his face as he sipped his coffee. When he looked on the envelope then he realized what exactly she was trying to say.

"She handed to me yesterday," Reiko said as she took her coco milk.

"So, she's your source of information about the payment, isn't it Reiko?" Asked Himitsu.

"Indeed," She said.

"And she told me about the payment that had been received from that little girl. But what's more is…"

"She didn't doing this just because of love; she's saving him because of this thing that she's been investigated as well. This matter is totally serious," She said as she put down her cup and slowly rose up.

"So what did you say to her?"

Reiko stopped by as she glanced at her father.

"Be careful. Just that, otou-san," She said as she went out from the kitchen.

Himitsu looked at the door where his daughter was standing before. He sighed as he looked at the enveloped and opened it; revealed several papers on them.

Which one of the papers, was containing about the ESP…

* * *

Natsume coughed a little as he looked at his own palm hand blood was on it. He sighed heavily as he wiped away the blood from his side mouth. He wondering how much time did he have?

Was it enough for him to follow Mikan and the others into the HSP's dream?

He looked at the window hospital, where the sky was once again, turned into dark.

Ever since the day that rebellion was over, it has always been raining…

* * *

Goshima was trying his best to reach the upper level of the bookshelf inside of the ESP's office; trying his best to grab the files on the top of the shelf. He tried and tried and tried, but failed.

Sighed frustrated, he looked over around him and found a small chair next to the mirror. He quickly took it and brought it to the shelf that causing him a lot of trouble.

However, as he was about to step on the chair and grabbed the files, he suddenly remembered the news about HSP's critical condition, where he nearly died and then Mikan's decision to enter his dream, in order to save his life.

Goshima sat down on the chair, leaned his head against the bookshelf. He stared blankly as he remembered how much chaos he had done, which one of the terrible consequences was the injuries that the HSP had to suffer.

His painful image suddenly popped up in his mind, causing him to jolt up from his blank state. His breath suddenly turned heavier than before, as he trying himself to calm down himself and held himself against the shelf.

He walked away from the shelf as he placed his hand on the wall, trying to support himself. However, it was not that long.

That image of his principal who was lying on the bed, after the miracle revived from death was enough to cause him stumbled against the wall...

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go with her?"

Tsubasa looked at the young girl in front of him, who sat on the white sheet of the hospital's bed, with bandage around her head, arms and legs, plasters on her face and left hand. Her red eyes stared at him with sadness and worried inside them, as she moved her left hand with an IV on it, rested on her flat stomach.

Tsubasa sighed silently as he took a seat next to her, and held her hand.

Misaki's hand was cold like an ice.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned away from looking at him, trying her best to calm down her nervous that boiling inside her chest. She felt a sudden pain in her chest, when she heard from him that he was about to join a journey that could endangered his own life as well as the others who joined the journey too.

Tsubasa slowly touched her face, and slowly turned her to him; face to face.

Ever since the rebellion was over, and the ESP and his cronies were capture, many of the people who were involve in the rebellion were send to the hospital; one of them was Harada Misaki. She also was injured, and needed to be in the hospital. She was lack of water, and many of the children of B class were having dehydration, including her.

Tsubasa stared into her gorgeous eyes, which was starting to glasses; in any time, her tears would fell down.

"What's wrong, Misaki?"

"No…nothing…" She said as finally tears strained down her face, looked away from him as she wiped away her tears.

Tsubasa sighed a little as he turned her face again to him; his free hand wiped away the lachrymose of hers, the sign of her sadness.

Tsubasa looked at the girl he loved, who was weak and fragile, as her eyes saying that she was begging him not to go and leave her behind. Telling him that she was so worry about him, ever since he was suddenly disappeared during his mission.

Nothing was say between the lovers, except that Tsubasa slowly kissed her forehead softly, a little bit longer. Misaki just closed her eyes, trying to feel the warm from his kiss, which somehow, calming her down.

"It's going to be alright," He whispered as he broke the kiss and hugged the girl.

"Mikan needs people to support her decision. She's determining to take her uncle back, so I want to support her choice," He said, as Misaki looked at him.

"Her uncle?" She asked.

"The High School Principal-Principal Yukihira."

"EEHH?"

"He's…he's her uncle!" Asked Misaki disbelieved.

"Yeah…Well, we just know about it during the rebellion. Even Mikan herself did not know about this either until he told her about this," Said Tsubasa as he stretched his head.

Misaki was silent, as she slowly turned around and stared at the outside view. She looked at the raining scene at the outside window, while Tsubasa sat next to her, slowly held her in his arms.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Then?"

A silent.

"Is it a raining season?" She asked causing Tsubasa looked at the same window she was staring now.

"Maybe," He said. "But honestly Misaki, ever since the rebellion was over, it had always been raining."

Misaki looked at him, and then leaned her body against him. Tsubasa leaned his head against her, as he looked at the outside rain.

Somehow, the rain brought him some kind of sentimental feelings…

* * *

Shiki walked under the rain with umbrella on his hand, as he looked at the street where he went. He looked at the surrounding until he saw someone that he familiar under one tree and the rain.

It was Himitsu.

The old man was holding a brown envelope as he kept staring at the sakura tree. Shiki, aware that man did not bring his own umbrella, slowly made move to him.

"Sensei?"

"Oh, it's you Shiki," Said Himitsu.

"What are you doing here, without an umbrella?"

"Nothing. Just…thinking…"

"Thinking?" He said as both of them walked together, sharing his umbrella.

"About everything," He said, simple.

"My late sister used to love sakura tree," Himitsu said, suddenly.

"Your late sister?" Shiki asked, felt curious about that man's family.

"She died 15 years ago."

"Is she sick?"

"No."

"She was assassin together with her husband."

Shiki looked at him with disbelieved. Himitsu, with sadness on his face, looked at Shiki as they walked together.

"She died with her second husband. Her first husband also was murder in cruel way," He said as he took off his hat.

"But, why? Who did this to them?"

Himitsu shrugged as he said, "Who knows? Both cases were still hanging up until now. Kotori's children were still depressing with their parents' death, especially the eldest child."

"Kuroran no Kimi?"

A nod.

Himitsu stared at the school ground in front of him. He felt some kind of sentimental values that the feeling was slowly went through his body. Shiki just looked at him, as he understood the old man's feeling. He was the former teacher and the former principal, especially towards Principal Yukihira, so of course he was in deep emotion towards the school.

"It didn't change a lot," He commented.

"Yes, sensei," Answered Shiki.

"By the way, what exactly this envelope is?"

"This?" Said Himitsu.

"My daughter Reiko gave it to me this morning. She said it something to do with the ESP."

"You're investigating him?"

"Not me, her cousin."

"Can you show me the ESP's office, Shiki?"

"Of course."

With that ended the conversation and walked away from the place where they met, and went straight to the Elementary School Division…

* * *

"AARGGHH! Damn it! How long this idiot thing wants to play with me!" Growled Goshima as he kept on trying reached the file on the shelf (ever since the earlier time!).

At the same time, Himitsu and Shiki were reaching the Elementary School building and entering the main office. When they were lead by Misaki-sensei, they saw Amane Rui and Yakumo from the Dangerous Ability Class, who were carrying some files from other room.

"Children, what are you doing here?"Asked Himitsu.

"Oh, we're helping the school's foundation, sir," Said Rui.

"Rebuilding the school administration back, huh?" Said Himitsu with a smirk. "Do you know where the principal office is?"

"Oh, just over there. Let me take you there," Said Rui. "Yakumo, you too."

_Can't you just call my name without dragging me like this?_ Yakumo complained as Rui dragged him together.

_Awww~! Yakumo-kun~! Don't be too shy~! (love)_

Both Himitsu and Misaki-sensei were sweat dropped.

"By the way, why you want to go to the ESP's office?" Asked Shiki.

"I have some matters to clear up, before our journey," Explained Himitsu.

"Investigating?"

"You can say like that."

All of them were reaching the office when they heard someone was mumbling and complaining about silly things or whatsoever. When Himitsu slowly pushed the door and poked his head inside, he saw Goshima was trying to reach one file on the above shelf.

"Come on…! Just a little bit more…!" He said.

Himitsu, Shiki, Misaki-sensei, Rui and Yakumo were only grin as they saw how ANNOYING Goshima was. Himitsu walked to his side silently and then talked to him.

"How can you reach the file if you don't put the chair near the shelf?"

"AH!"

Goshima, who was not aware with his existence, was so shock that the screamed a little and jolted forward. Strangely, it had make him able to catch the file but at the same time, causing him to fall down!

"Gyaaahh~!"

"Goshima!" Screamed Misaki-sensei, Rui, Shiki and yakumo.

As Goshima was about to hit the floor, someone was able to catch him. However, the impact of his body falling down was enough to cause both of them to fell of the floor, but without injuries.

"Sensei! Goshima!" Said Shiki as he and the others went to their side.

"Are you alright, Goshima?"

Goshima winced in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Himitsu was carrying him. He was sit on the floor with Goshima was on the top of him. For some reason, Goshima suddenly turned red and quickly apologized to him.

"So…so…sorry…sensei! I'm so sorry!" He said as he quickly stood up and helped Himitsu.

"Hahaha, it's alright, young man. By the way, why are you blushing?" Himitsu said as he teased Goshima.

Goshima was totally in red that he turned his face away from the people who were staring at him. Shiki and Himitsu chuckled a little as both of them realized that he was actually a shy boy, Misaki-sensei and Yakumo founded out that he was acting strange for a man, Rui founded out it was cute!

Himitsu smiled when his eyes fell on the file that Goshima had take from the shelf. He took it and then started to read the name on it, and narrowed his eyes.

"Sensei?" Asked Goshima, still in red.

"Goshima-kun, can you please let me borrow this file for a while?"

"Eh?" Said everyone.

"But that file is a part of the other files that will be taken to the Tokyo Police Department immediately," Claimed Misaki-sensei.

"For evident, yes I know that. But…" He said, his words trailed off.

"This file is something that I can't hand to you right now. Please show me the files that connected with this one, then I'll return it after I finish read them," Requested Himitsu.

"But why?" Asked Rui.

"Do you read the news?"

A shook.

"Then you'll know about it. If any of you have Kazumi-kun's Alice stone, use it as you read the news. There's something interesting that you might now," Explained Himitsu as he took the file.

His eyes landed on the top of the file, which was writing:

_Shinji Usui._

His eyes were wide. He knew something was not right at that time, as Rui and Misaki-sensei handed him another files that he needed. He even realized that young Goshima was not happy; he seemed in deep thought that might be disturbing him right now.

Himitsu sighed as he silently watched around the room he was. Somehow, that file had given him uncomfortable feeling, he knew for sure his niece would be…

Well, of course her reaction was something that he already known, but how about this one?

What will her reaction to be if he showed her this file and the others as well?

Ever since Reiko had given him the envelope, he immediately knew that his niece was not only trying to save Kazumi's life…

There was something more secretive and hidden that only she could know, and she was trying to keep them away from him!

Now that man ESP was actually having something to do with the files; especially with the name that he spotted before, now he would know her true reason of everything. From their efforts to save Kazumi until…

The reason for everyone cannot able to mention her true name except Kuroran no Kimi!

* * *

It was the time.

All of the people who will accompany Mikan into the dream, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Sakurano, Yuka, Jinno and Narumi, were gathering at the hospital foyer after three days. Amano-sensei had been informed about the journey before, so he arranged a special room for Principal Yukihira and the rest of them. It was a large single room, and a little bit isolate from other rooms.

Mikan was wearing her soft orange-yellow dress and green pant; her hair was tie up in her usual pigtails. She glanced at Natsume and Hotaru, who stood next to her and wore casual outfit just like her. Even the adults were wearing the same type clothes too.

Mikan smiled a little as she saw Jinno in his usual suits, but without his vest. He seemed in his youth time, when he was still working together with her late father Izumi. She could tell that even Jinno seemed in his usual state, he might be like her; felt nervous about the journey too.

Since it was not a time-travel journey like the one they used to be.

Hii-sama, accompanied by Shiki and Shizune was watching the group with mixed feelings. She felt nervous, she felt worried, and she felt scared…

She felt everything.

At the same time, some of the B class students; Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire and Mochiage were also there. Even Misaki and Otounashi Yura-ex-classmate of B class were also there. Some of the teachers including Misaki-sensei and Nodachi were gather as well.

"Felt nervous?"

Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru with Ruka and Natsume. All of them were looking at her with concern in their eyes. Mikan smiled at them as she said that she was all right.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Asked Mikan as she realized Natsume's face was pale. He just shook his head and said nothing.

Tonou looked at his watch. It was already past 8 o'clock. He sighed, as he also felt nervous. A journey into a dream, huh? Sounds ridiculous, but that was the reality.

However, the one who would make it into reality still not appeared at all.

"It's getting late," Said Tonou, as he looked at Subaru, Goshima and Sakurano.

"He's said before that its better we came before 8, but he's the one who late," Mumbled Tonou as Sakurano sighed.

"Calm down Tonouchi. I know you're nervous, but just calm down," He said.

"I know, I know…"

"But still…" Tonou was not able to finish his words as a sudden voice interrupted their conversation.

"Waiting for me, I suppose?"

All of them turned around and saw a young man in early twenties walked towards them. He had a short black hair that same as Goshima, with bangs that covered his forehead. His eyes were black and it shone mysteriously. He was tall and his stride was long. His black coat was floating as he kept walking to them.

All of them were staring at the young man in front of them. They were speechless, but at the same, Hii-sama and Amano-sensei who was arrived at the same time the stranger came chuckled a little. All of them now were looking at them, with question on their faces.

"Hohoho…Himitsu-sensei, you finally decides to return back to the old time, I suppose?" Said Hii-sama as she laughed, with fan covered her lower face.

"Himitsu-sensei?" Asked Tonou as he and the others quickly turned back their gaze to the stranger who was smile calmly. All of them were speechless; who knows that the person who was standing in front of them was actually HIMITSU-SENSEI!

"Oh, Hii-sama, that's enough. You're making them shock more than before," Said Himitsu as he looked at the young people in front of him.

"HOW…HOW DID YOU CHANGE FROM OLD MAN INTO THIS ONE!" Screamed everyone except the teachers.

Himitsu winched as a sweat dropped from the side of his head. He poked his right hand into his pocket pant and took out a pendant. At first, everyone looked at it as a normal pendant, however, when they heard someone's gasped and it turned out to be Goshima (he's actually had the HSP's Alice stone for some reason), all of them once again looked at the pendant in Himitsu's hand.

The pendant was actually tied up with an Alice stone; pale yellow in colour.

"That's…an Alice stone, isn't it?" Said Goshima, his voice was shaking.

"Goshima? Why? What's wrong?" Asked Sakurano as he went the young boy's side and held him, followed by Subaru and Jinno.

"So you can see it?" Asked Himitsu, smirked. "Do you know what its name, son?"

"I don't know…" Said Goshima as he stared at the stone. "But that's a very rare type Alice; a Special type. How do you get that?"

"This stone was created by my late sister Kotori."

"Kotori?" Asked Shiki as he remembered his conversation with Himitsu before.

"She was an Alice, but her Alice shape is Diffuse. She can only use her Alice in short period of time but very strong. Her Alice stone was the reason why I turn into an old man like you saw before," Himitsu said as placed it on his palm hand.

"Umm…what Alice is that?" Asked the innocent Mikan.

"Prevention (Power-Seal) Alice."

"The power which considered as one of the rare Alices in the world…I thought it's only a legend," Said Hii-sama.

"No, this Alice runs in my family, but just like you say, Hii-sama, I also thought's it's only a legend," Said Himitsu as he showed it at Mikan.

"It's beautiful," She said as she took it from Himitsu.

"Beautiful, but as dangerous as Nullification Alice. No, more dangerous than your Alice little one."

"Why?" Asked Ruka as he and the rest started to get interesting in the stone.

"The Prevention Alice is a power to seal someone's powers or abilities temporarily or forever, regardless whether the person is an Alice or not. The power is strong, and it even can become the strongest weapon during battlefield," Explained Himitsu.

"I used it to prevent my Longevity Alice temporarily so that I can live like a normal human," Said Himitsu as he closed his eyes.

"Why you must do like that? I mean, even Principal Yukihira has the same Alice like you," Said Tonou.

"He's different than mine. He needs his Alice more than me. I'm just an old man who will die someday, and Longevity only can prolong your age and youth, not to keep you away from death."

Everyone was silent as they heard Himitsu's words. True, Longevity Alice only can prolong the age of its owners but they also die some day. They are not immortal. If the owner of that Alice was sick or dying, they will die, just like normal human beings.

Himitsu's eyes landed on Natsume, who was actually from the beginning tried his best to suppress the pain in his body. Slowly, Himitsu took out a pale white card from his pocket and walked towards Natsume. Natsume saw him and raised his head, looking at the young man in front of him.

Suddenly Himitsu slammed his hand against Natsume's chest, much to his and everyone's surprise. He felt like he was having a difficult breathing when suddenly he felt like his chest was burning. At that time, he saw a glow appeared on his chest and Himitsu's hand, but what made him felt shock was the sudden heat that suddenly came through his body.

_HEAL!_

Himitsu's voice was heard throughout the hospital foyer; luckily, no people were around except them. All of them, especially Ruka and Mikan were so shock to see the incident happened in front of them. Natsume cried in pain as he fell on his knees, his face was pale.

Jinno quickly went to Himitsu and grabbed his collar with angry.

"What are you thinking you're doing? Are you wanted to kill him?" He said, stern.

"Calm down Jinno-sensei. I don't kill him, why don't you ask Natsume himself?"

"What!"

Jinno turned around and saw Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru went to Natsume's side and held him. Natsume was pale, but strangely, his face was no longer in pain. Usually, even he was not in critical condition, he still bore the same pain in his body.

"Natsume. Are you alright?" Asked Mikan.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Asked Subaru, worriedly.

"NO."

Everyone looked at Natsume as he rose up and stared at Himitsu with disbelieve look. He still held his chest, but somehow, he seemed not in bad condition anymore.

"You're really stubborn child, Natsume-kun. If I didn't heal your body right now, you could be heavily injured during our journey to get into Kazumi's dream," He said.

"What? You heal him?" Asked Jinno.

Himitsu rose up the card that he took out before, and it was dark black.

"I'm healing 80% of your body which is nearly damage by your Alice. It's good enough that I have this healing card or otherwise, I won't allow you to follow us. Your injuries are very bad, this is only part of the injuries so don't make yourself killed young man," Said Himitsu as he turned around and walked away.

"Or otherwise your young lovely princess will cry for the rest of her life," He said without turned around. He mentioned everyone to follow him since the time for the journey was around the corner.

"Young princess?" Asked Mikan as she looked at Natsume. Natsume just said 'Hn' and then walked away, but holding her hand. Mikan was very confused and looked at her mother and the others. However, except for the B-Class, all of them were silent.

"Hey Sakura, who's this young princess?" Whispered Sumire as they walked together. The rest were also poked their head, trying to know who was this young girl.

"What should I know?" She whispered.

At the same time, Natsume talked in his mind and said that the young princess was none other than Mikan herself.

_'Stupid polka dots! It's an obvious answer, and yet you still don't understand it?"_

The adults were thinking the same thing; of course with was Mikan, but they wondered if she was stupid or too slow?

When they reached and entered the room where the HSP was staying, Himitsu turned around and looked at them.

"Alright, the time has come," He said. "So listen carefully what I will say to you people about this journey."

Everyone looked at him as all of them focused to his words.

"As I have mentioned before, dreams play a very important role, as they are a window through which certain people are able to view what is supposedly the unalterable future. And these people had the power call Yumemi, a person who can watch the dream, and can control it to change or remain the future of someone else. Since I'm not a true Yumemi, the chance of you people to get injured is higher than a true Yumemi."

"Why?" Asked Yuka.

"It's because if the powers are not compatible with someone whose not a true yumemi; a borrower, it can cause damage to the borrower and the people who were together with him. It also can endanger the people whose dream we are about to invade since he's a living person. The resonation and wave inside the human's brain sometimes unpredictable and can create problems too."

"No wonder why you say it was dangerous," Said Sakurano as everyone nodded their head.

"Besides, the time and place that we arrive at maybe slightly different than where we wanted to go, but it isn't the same if we're returning back to the present time. This journey is not about to see his future or change it but rather on going into his dream and find his lost soul from getting lost forever. During this journey we can watch the person's pasts or his point of views throughout his life as witnesses, but we're not allowed to involve or even interrupt the memories."

"What if we do?" Asked Tsubasa.

"It will disturbing the time flow of his memories and can cause his memories to be change too. But if you touch the memories just in case you want to see it, will can react and shows the memories to us. Still, do not invade the memories or disaster will happen. There will be many slide shows of Kazumi-kun's memories flashing everywhere around us so be careful. Please never let go of my hands and go outside to the wave flow," Explained Himitsu.

Mikan nodded her head as she looked at Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuka, Jinno, Narumi, Tsubasa, Subaru, Sakurano and Tonou. All of them looked at her and nodded their head. Mikan looked at Himitsu and walked to his side, grabbing his hand followed by Natsume and the others.

"You're not going into the dream now, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at Yura Otounashi as she looked at them with concern.

"Otounashi-san?" Asked Mikan.

"Can you people at least allow me to make prediction for your journey?"

"EH?" Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and the B class students except Natsume were freak out!

"Why not?" Said Hii-sama.

The B Class students and Narumi looked at her with disbelieve!

"I really hope that the journey will be saving so please, young lady."

"It's…It's alright Hii-sama! Just…!"

"Souls move by dancing…" Said Otounashi.

_Uh oh!_

Mikan and the others, except the adults; Hii-sama, Himitsu, Tonou, Sakurano, Goshima, Subaru and Shizune was freak out again. They knew what kind of divination that Otounashi would do, and it was embarrassing.

"Seer must be able to connect with the person's soul…" She said, as both of her eyes and earrings were glowing and looked at Mikan.

"Eh…! No thanks, I really…"

Unfortunately, for Mikan, she already started her dancing.

"Come, let's go Sakura-san," Said Otounashi as she suddenly spanned around and made her dance. Kitsuneme, Kokoroyome and Mochiage took their music instruments and sat down.

"What will happen to Sakura's adventure?" They said, and started their music.

All of them were staring at the weird divine dance in front of them, especially Himitsu!

"What…is this thing?" Asked Yuka, sweat dropped.

"They're making a prediction," Said Narumi as he also sweat dropped.

"Otounashi has the Alice of Divination that enables her to see the past, present and future by doing a dance. Although her prediction is quite true, but…" Said Narumi as he trailed off.

"Kick higher!" She said.

"Yes!" Said Mikan.

"You have to call your soul a little more seriously!"

"Even if I want to see the future, I prefer doing Yumemi than doing THIS KIND OF WEIRDO DANCE!" Said Himitsu as he also sweat dropped.

"Really?" Asked hii-sama.

Everyone quickly turned his or her head to her, and everyone's face was pale.

_Uh oh!_

"She's amazing. Alright then, I'll invite her to be one of our members of Hanahime-den," She said as she placed her fan on her lower face and laughed. Except Shiki and Shizune, all of them were shouting to her.

"DON'T PLEASE!"

* * *

Himitsu placed his hand on Kazumi's forehead, his eyes closed. He tried to feel something as Mikan and the others looked at him.

"Is this going to be alright?" Asked Mikan.

"Better trust him," Said Jinno as everyone looked at him.

"He had something that we, Alices don't have. Besides, he also can make us feel chill or terrified…I had enough with that," He said as he placed his hand on his forehead. He already experienced it; not once but several times. Himitsu always send him a chill feeling, therefore he did not want any of them, especially Mikan to have the same experience like him.

After a long silent, Himitsu slowly opened his eyes and took off his hand from Kazumi's forehead. He looked again at the pale man in front of him, and slowly stroked his hair. He sighed and then turned around, nodding his head towards Mikan and the others.

It was time to go.

Everyone in the room was looking at them with worried expression on their faces. Misaki held Tsubasa's hand for a while, did not want to let him go at first. Then Tsubasa smiled as he slowly grabbed her hand tightly, whispered to her that he would come back safely and well. His answer had given back Misaki's mood as she smiled and whished him and the others well.

Shiki looked at Yuka, Narumi and Jinno and then said to them 'be careful'. The three of them nodded their head, while the rest whishing them good luck.

"Well then Himitsu-sensei. I'll leave them in your care," Said Hii-sama.

Himitsu nodded as he asked everyone who was joining him in the journey to gather around him in circle. He slowly raised both of his hands and a glow suddenly appeared.

A small light ball appeared on his palm hands before it became larger than before. Everyone looked at Himitsu who was enchanting a spell as the light glowing more than before.

"_Granted of whishes, _

_The divine power,_

_Lend us your power._

_The sacred power that belongs to the protector of night,_

_Who controls the powers of darkness, illusion and dreams. _

_Show before me at once!"_

A sudden, strong air suddenly appeared and was whirling around them. Each of them was grabbing to each other; Mikan and Hotaru held Yuka's torso while Yuka grabbed Narumi's hand. Narumi grabbed Tsubasa as Ruka held on his body, Tsubasa grabbed Natsume and let him held his torso, Tonou grabbed Tsubasa's hand and then he grabbed Jinno's hand. Subaru held Sakurano as he took Jinno's hand.

Al of them tried their best not to let go of each hands. After that, they heard Himitsu opened the spell as he waved his hands wide opened.

"_The power of Yumemi! Release the seal!"_

A bright light suddenly appeared and without knowing anything, both Yuka and Sakurano felt that Himitsu had taken their hands and pulled them forward.

"Hurry! The door can be open less than one minute!" Shouted Himitsu.

"Yes!"

As all of them were about to enter the door, a sudden voice was hear.

"Sakurano-senpai!"

Sakurano looked back and saw it was Goshima. He looked at him, as he was about to say something. Goshima was hesitating, but he knew if he did not say it right now, it might be too late.

"Please come back…together with Principal Yukihira…"

Sakurano widen his eyes. He heard the request from the young man who was standing behind him, unable to go with them. However, the voice that he heard that time was not a normal voice of Goshima.

Somehow, his voice was shaking, as he could felt that something not right will happen. He seemed terrified, and yet still hoping for a small, tinny glow of hope that their principal, who was always alone and silent, would come back.

Sakurano smiled as he said, "We will."

The light had became brighter and brighter until it was gone completely. Goshima and the rest looked at the place where the light had appear before and realized that it was gone, together with the people who joining the journey.

Goshima stared at the place until Kakitsubata called him.

"Goshima."

"Why do you say like that?" She asked.

Goshima leaned down for a while, before he looked at her. His expression was sad and worried, and he knew that he could not able to keep it from her anymore.

"I'm afraid…"

"Afraid about what?" Asked Shiki this time.

"Otounashi-san prediction. She said that they might be facing troubles while traveling into the dream. It seems that it's not an easy job to find Principal Yukihira."

"The future can be change, young man. If people can work hard to change their fate, of course they can," Said Hii-sama as all of them were staring at her right now.

"It can be true, it can be false," Said Otounashi. "Future can be change, and I'm sure they can face the challenges/. It's only the matter of time, that's all."

All of them were just nod. Goshima looked at the man who was in comatose, and slowly walked to his side and grabbed his hand. He leaned his hand against his forehead and silently prayed that everything will be all right.

He really, hope on what Otounashi had said before was true…

* * *

"We're, already inside the dream?" Asked Mikan as she held her mother's torso.

They were inside of some strange dimension. There many warp holes around them, lightings and resonations went passed them. The whirlpool that was surrounding them was dark, and at the same time, they could see many dark things like a serpent jumping out above their feet.

"Not yet, but right now we're passing the warp hole of the dream so don't get yourself lose your grip!" Himitsu said.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Sakurano, Yuka, Jinno and Narumi, each of them were holding hands, did not want to let go. Both Yuka and Sakurano held on Himitsu's arms, but suddenly a black shadow appeared and flew towards Sakurano. Sakurano was shock and nearly lost his grab when suddenly Himitsu pulled himself in front of Sakurano and raised his left hand.

"KAGERYU!"

Suddenly other shadows appeared and attacked the other shadow until it was destroy. All of them were shock to see the scene in front of them. Himitsu breathed heavily as Sakurano went to his side.

"Sensei, are you alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'm alright. Sorry that I make you people scare," Apologized Himitsu.

"No, it's not that enough shock to kill us sensei," Joked Narumi as he laughed a little. However, his act had leaded him into wrong situation. Both Yuka and Tsubasa punched his face, Ruka stepped right left foot and Natsume kicked his left foot.

"Ittteiii~! It hurts guys!" Cried Narumi.

"Serve you right for doing idiot thing!" Growled all of them except Mikan who was speechless with the current situation.

Narumi cried in pain as everyone scolded him for making IDIOT joke at that time. Luckily for Narumi that Hotaru did not shot him with her Baka Canon, Jinno with his lighting, Natsume with his flame (but he DID kicked him) and Subaru with his Pain-transfer Alice. If they really did, he must be die already!

"That power…" Said Tsubasa.

"I'll explain to you later, sonny. Right now, held my hands because we're going to enter for real now," Said Himitsu.

"Now?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes, so please be careful," Said Himitsu as suddenly all of them started to feel a fast speed on them. Everything suddenly turned fast and brought them away from the strange dimension, far at their back.

In their entire mind, especially Mikan, they really hoped that this journey would help them in searching for the man who was so important to them, as he was their fierce ally during their fight against the ESP.

As for Mikan, she hoped this will helped her in search for her beloved family member, whom also been loved by her late father Izumi.

Her uncle-The High School Principal Yukihira Kazumi!

**Aaaahhh~! Finally it's finish! Done! Dooonnneeee! Yay! Oh and by the way, after this chapter, I would like to take a break. Since now I'm having a semester break and I'll having an Eid Fitri celebration next week (today is 2.9.2010) so I have to return to my hometown and stop making the story for a while. Any explaination in this chapter will be postponed in the next chapter. Sorry for that. Thank you very much for those who were reviewing my story, I really appreciate it! Please be patient, as the next chapter will evaluate the journey more than this first part.**

**Have a nice break! Meet in the next chapter! Jan e!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**

**To:**

**Lily:** No wonder why you suddenly disappears from this site!

Hahaha, I didn't realize that I turn serious when making this story! It quite surprises me though. By the way, thank you dear for your comment.

Indeed, Kuroran no Kimi was worrying about Kazumi-san. Just read the story, then you can figure out whether she has a feeling towards the HSP or not.

**Marrylissa:** Hahaha, just read the answers for Lily Marry! By the way, you are right; I'm still can't reveal the stories between Natsume and Mikan, but I'll try my best for it. Thank you again!

**Chennah:** Well, I can say it's kind of spoilers for chapter 134-135. I have to admit that I don't think Goshima is actually a traitor. There must be a reason why did he do that.

**Hanamaki:** Thank you for your reviews; I really appreciate them!

Well…about HSP and Kuroran no Kimi's relationship…Maybe you just wait for the next chapter! Gehehehe…

You should know it already from the way she's acting actually, not to mentioned from Himitsu's side too. He's also realized that something was not right with his niece when it comes to HSP's matters.

**Narumi:** Thank's for your review. Quite unique, huh? I never know about that. XD

**Luchia-chan:** You're very welcome. Hahaha, same with me; he's my favourite character! Also, thank you for all of your liking, I really appreciate it.

**TearSandSorrow:** Thank you for your review. Anyway, I'm not too good in grammar actually,but the spelling is true since I'm using Queen British. It's all right, I'm not upset. I glad that you like my story.

**BloodyGlaveDragon:** Really? I never thought it would turn out like that! Thanks!


	7. Travel into the dream Part 2

**Yume…ka…?**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: After I send the first part of this story, then I realized that I never mentioned about Kuroran no Kimi's existence in the previous chapter! I have to confess that it's not easily to complete the sixth chapter, especially when I made Himitsu to investigate what exactly his niece was doing. Suddenly I was in the end of the brink when I made the story like that.

Besides, with the latest chapter been release (Chapter 137-139) revealed that 'Tsubasa' was really Goshima, Yuka finally passed away in tragic way and Mikan decide to stay in the academy (much to my annoying!), it made me to think that I have to make revision for the next plot! Then I realized that I don't need to change everything; just keep it on going. The changes can be doing in the next story of this trilogy.

Forgot to mention about this (or did I already mention it?), Yume..Ka? is the first trilogy of Gakuen Alice Trilogy, so after this story there will be another sequel but not too much, so don't worry about it.

I realize that my second short story-Time to Say Good Bye, only been visit but nearly no review. It's not that I want reviews that much, just to know what everyone's opinion about this story. Since I never make a story starting with first person point of view, so I really want to know people's reviews about my story.

Also, thanks to Rhea in rural for mentioning my mistake again (huhuhu…) Izumi supposedly born in first August, not November. First November was Kazumi's birthday!

Hahaha, trying to make some kind of 'sentimental' chapter! I just felt that time; it might be alright if I made some kind of other characters' POV. Unfortunately, I only made Tsubasa-Misaki moment, Goshima and Natsume! I really don't know what to write after I made this characters' moment! Maybe because I was in desperate since when I finished last chapter, I was about to go home for my break!

Really troublesome.

In this story, the journey will be lead by Himitsu. I'll try to make the story as to reveal Kazumi-san's pasts. Please enjoy yourself!

Hints:

_Italic_-Past events

Normal-Current events

Summary: After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazumi Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. A dream from the past…

_What are you exactly thinking of, alone?_

_What burdens are you bearing, alone?_

_The dreams that haunting you…_

_A little bit will do._

_Hold onto my hands,_

_If you scare…_

_Because…_

_You are not alone…_

Dream 7: Travel into Dream Part 2

_A dream sometimes can show us the past, the present or the future…_

_"We're, already inside the dream?" Asked Mikan as she held her mother's torso._

_They were inside of some strange dimension. There many warp holes around them, lightings and resonations went passed them. The whirlpool that was surrounding them was dark, and at the same time, they could see many dark things like a serpent jumping out above their feet._

_"Not yet, but right now we're passing the warp hole of the dream so don't get yourself lose your grip!" Himitsu said._

_Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Sakurano, Yuka, Jinno and Narumi, each of them were holding hands, did not want to let go. Both Yuka and Sakurano held on Himitsu's arms, but suddenly a black shadow appeared and flew towards Sakurano. Sakurano was shock and nearly lost his grab when suddenly Himitsu pulled himself in front of Sakurano and raised his left hand._

_"KAGERYU!"_

_Suddenly other shadows appeared and attacked the other shadow until it was destroy. All of them were shock to see the scene in front of them. Himitsu breathed heavily as Sakurano went to his side._

_"Sensei, are you alright?" He asked, worriedly._

_"I'm alright. Sorry that I make you people scare," Apologized Himitsu._

_"No, it's not that enough shock to kill us sensei," Joked Narumi as he laughed a little. However, his act had leaded him into wrong situation. Both Yuka and Tsubasa punched his face, Ruka stepped right left foot and Natsume kicked his left foot._

_"Ittteiii~! It hurts guys!" Cried Narumi._

_"Serve you right for doing idiot thing!" Growled all of them except Mikan who was speechless with the current situation._

_Narumi cried in pain as everyone scolded him for making IDIOT joke at that time. Luckily for Narumi that Hotaru did not shot him with her Baka Canon, Jinno with his lighting, Natsume with his flame (but he DID kicked him) and Subaru with his Pain-transfer Alice. If they really did, he must be dying already!_

_"That power…" Said Tsubasa._

_"I'll explain to you later, sonny. Right now, held my hands because we're going to enter for real now," Said Himitsu._

_"Now?" Asked Mikan._

_"Yes, so please be careful," Said Himitsu as suddenly all of them started to feel a fast speed on them. Everything suddenly turned fast and brought them away from the strange dimension, far at their back…_

_

* * *

_

"!"

"What's wrong?"

A woman in kimono was looking over her left shoulder as the companions in front of her; both were men but one of them was asleep, the other one was awake; looked at her. He immediately knew that his time has come, judging the way she was acting that time.

"I guess the time has come," He said as he slowly lifted up the man in his arms and gently put him down on the grass.

"Isn't it? Kuroran no Kimi?"

A silent before Kuroran no Kimi nodded her head.

"They already entering the dream so it's time for you to go," She said.

"Izumi-sensei."

"Talking straightly like that. Are you a perfect melancholic or what? Too perfect!" Joked Izumi.

His joked was answer by Kuroran no Kimi's fist hit his head!

"Stupid sensei! Do you want me to kill you?" She hissed, as Izumi was creep out.

"Woaa~! Easy, girl! I'm already dead, right?" Said Izumi as he tried to escape from Kuroran no Kim's wrath.

"This isn't the time we want to chit chat now, sensei," She said, as her eyes look serious.

"Huh?"

"It seems that there's some kind of disturbing inside the brain wave of your brother. I need to go and check it out," She said as she turned around.

"Wa…Wait! What do you mean by disturbing!" Shouted Izumi as he realized something bad was about to happen.

"Aniiki is still alright, right?"

"What you protect right now is his soul, not his body. His brain especially has been invaded by something. It seems that some invaders are trying to escape to this world by using Kazumi-san's brain wave as a cover!" She quickly grabbed his hand as she flew towards the sky (remember that both Izumi and Kuroran no kimi were in Kazumi's dream).

"You say, invaders! Who are they? What exactly they want to do with Aniiki?" Screamed Izumi as he felt that the woman kept increasing her speed.

"Wait until I make a power shield (barrier)," She said as she turned around.

Right now, both of them were leaving the HSP's dream, but as they reached the boarder of his dream, Kuroran no Kimi let go of Izumi's hand and clasped her hands. She enchanting a spell that made Izumi stared at her with disbelieved.

_Gules, Sable, Azure, Argent, Or!_

_The Symbols of these Solar System that blessing us, the Guardians!_

_Lend me your powers,_

_Protect this area of mine!_

Suddenly lighting appeared and encircled Kuroran no Kimi's hands, much to Izumi's surprise. She then let go of her hands, slammed the lighting right in front of the boarder, and encircled the whole place where the lying HSP was inside. Kuroran no Kimi breathed deeply as the breath came out from her mouth, her face sweating.

"Hey…Are you alright?" Asked Izumi as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry; it's normal to use your powers like this. I have no choice but to create different type of kekkai (barrier) since my uncle and the others are already in Kazumi-san's dream," She said as she wiped her sweat away.

"Different?"

"I'll tell you along the way. Right now, would you like to follow me across your brother's past?" She said as she turned around.

Izumi was silent for a moment. When he heard that his student was about to across the dreams, he realized that she wanted to take him together with her, viewing his brother's pasts. Something rare and hardly to find out. It was his chance to know more about his elder brother; who was silent and rarely spoke about his life since childhood until he met with Izumi.

Although when he was alive, Izumi knew that, his aniiki was always trying his best to not speaking about his past life. Even as a student until he became the principal of High School Division, he always managed to avoid it.

Could it be that there was something bad or sad happened in his life that time?

Even if it is true, why his brother did not want to share his sadness or pain with him? Why he must bear it all alone by himself?

Why?

It was a question that he could not able to answer it all by himself, unless he needed to figure out the way to find the reasons of his brother's stubbornness!

"I accept!" Said Izumi, full of determination in his voice.

Kuroran no Kimi smiled as she looked at the tall man in front of her. _Just like Mikan then_, she thought.

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" She said as she grabbed Izumi's hand and took him away from the boarder.

Izumi just smiled as he slowly glanced at the dream that they was about to left behind. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted his brother's figure lying on the grass, still sleeping. He turned his head around and looked at the front as both of them became invisible, and slowly disappeared.

* * *

Mikan and everyone widen their eyes, as what they saw in front of their very eyes were so…

Magnificient!

Several broken glasses were floating everywhere, up, down, right, left…Everywhere! Even Natsume and Jinno were also shock and seemed amazed with their surroundings. The lights reflected beautifully as they were colour glasses; like a rainbow. They could heard people's talking and saw movement in the broken glasses as well!

"This is the memories of Kazumi Yukihira, the one that we went through his dream," Said Himitsu when suddenly he felt a little pain on his right hand. He raised it up and looked at it a little bit longer. His act had attracted Tsubasa's attention.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, son. Just feel a little bit pain," He said as he narrowed his eyes, glanced at his right side. As everyone seemed fascinated with their surrounding, Shiki, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Natsume and Jinno looked at him with curiosity that boiling inside them.

'_Did something happen but he did not want to tell us?_' That was what they thought that time.

Himitsu glanced as he kept on thinking, "Did that girl…?"

Mikan looked at one of the glasses and raised her hand, trying to touch one of it. She did and suddenly the glasses were glowing, causing her to gasp. Hotaru and Yuka looked at her and yelled, "Mikan, what are you doing?"

"Hohoho, don't worry. This time, we can let go of our hands. As I said before, during this journey we can watch the person's pasts or his point of views throughout his life as witnesses, but we're not allowed to involve or even interrupt the memories."

"But, I did touch the glasses?" Asked Mikan.

"It's true that by disturbing the memories would give bad impacts on Kazumi-kun and will disturbing the time flow of his memories and can cause his memories to be change too."

"But if you touch the memories just in case you want to see it, it can react and shows the memories to us. Still, do not invade the memories or disaster will happen. There will be many slide shows of Kazumi-kun's memories flashing everywhere around us so be careful. Please never left this barrier and go outside to the wave flow," Explained Himitsu.

"Oh," Said everyone. Then all of them saw the memory of the HSP when he was 8 years old, as his father Satoru came back from military duty with injuries on his body, (Please refers to Chapter 2 for full story of this past) and also the memory of him two years later (refers to Chapter 3).

"So, that's my grandparents…" Said Mikan. "Satoru and Akari Yukihira."

"My grandfather was a soldier, and Uncle Kazumi really resembles him," Mikan said as she looked at the memory of her uncle.

"Same as your father, Mikan-chan, but his personality is more on your grandmother than your grandfather," Said Himitsu as he sighed a little.

"But unfortunately, Kazumi-kun wouldn't able to meet them anymore…"

Everyone looked at Himitsu with wide eyes, as they thought that he was saying something that he should not to say.

"What?" Asked Jinno. "What do you mean by that Himitsu-sensei?"

Himitsu looked down as he looked at the crying Kazumi in his memories, as he closed his eyes.

"His parents passed away two years ago," He said, as he looked everyone. "It's an old age sickness."

"And I believe that Kazumi-kun DID receive the letter that told him about this." He said when he saw Jinno shook his head, much to his surprise.

"No…He didn't' say anything about it," Said Jinno as he stared at Himitsu with disbelieve.

"Are you sure Jinno-sensei? I was the one who send it to him," Said Himitsu.

"If he did receive it, I should know about it as well," His words made Himitsu hissed with anger.

"That bastard! He must be hidden the letter!" Hissed Himitsu with anger that caused everyone looked at him with disbelieved and fear.

"_If you want my help, why don't you ask me for it sensei?"_

Everyone's eyes minus Himitsu were wide as they heard the voice. That voice was belongs to Hii-sama, but where on earth she was in that dimension?

"_Hohoho, Himitsu-sensei, you should told them before. All of them seemed confuse right now," _Said the voice that came from Himitsu's side. Himitsu quickly took out a Barrier Alice Stone that he tied it with single necklace and saw it glowing.

"Indeed, I was totally forgotten about this!" Claimed Himitsu with shock in his voice.

"Isn't that Hii-sama's Alice stone?" Asked Shiki.

"Indeed, it is belongs to Hii-sama, and Hii-sama has mine. It can be consider as a method communication between the real world and us. A real Yumemi can communicate with others just by using his or her telepathy, but a Borrower like me needs to have something as an attributor," Explained Himitsu.

At the same time, Hii-sama was sitting next to Principla Yukihira's bed as Goshima sat next to his side as well, holding his hands. He looked at the MSP as she kept on talking to Himitsu.

"By the way, Hii-sama. Could you please do me a favor?" Asked Himitsu.

"My pleasure, sensei. What is that you want me to do?"

"Can you please send someone to the ESP's office and try to find a letter for Kazumi, dated 2 years ago?"

"Principal Yukihira's letter?" Asked Hii-sama, as she, Kakitsubata, Goshima, Shiki, Misaki and Amano-sensei looked at each other.

"I'll go get it!" Said Goshima as he was about to stand up and leave the room when Hii-sama stopped him and asked him to stay with the HSP. She ordered Kakitsubata to ask one of the Dangerous Ability Students-Hayate Matsudara to go and get the letter. Shiki volunteered to go as well but he also was prohibiting by Hii-sama to go along. In the end, Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei (who were call by Amano-sensei), alongside with Hayate to go and look for the letter.

After all the commotion was over, Hii-sama looked at the silver metallic Alice stone on her hand; it reminded her of the same metallic blue Alice stone that once she had seen before. It was belongs to a young girl with black, mysterious eyes that always shown with mystery.

Could it be that both Himitsu and that girl were related to each other?

"Maybe we should go and read some of his memories," Himitsu said as the stone on Hii-sama's hand glowing and then showed the image of the people in the dream.

All people in the HSP's room were now staring at the small glow that appeared on Hii-sama's hand.

* * *

_Little Kazumi looked at the whole corridor with heart that was beating faster. He was enrolling into the academy for two weeks now, and this was the first time that the ESP called him into his office. He just followed the man who brought him to the office, before he asked him to enter the room all alone._

"What is he doing there?" Asked Tonou.

"Apparently, Kuonji had start to give him mission after he was staying here for two weeks," Explained Himitsu. "Although he was a new student, but, as you people know what kind of person the ESP is, even Kazumi was not able to escape from him."

"I was the High School Principal that time, but I was not allowed to interfere with the Elementary School Division's matter."

"What kind of mission, sensei?" Asked Mikan, innocently.

Himitsu silent for a while; he actually felt so heavy to tell her about it. However, he knew that eventually, they would know about it at all.

"Kazumi's mission…"

"Was to give or provide his Longevity Alice to certain people; mainly the politicians or people who are in connection with the ESP. It was in order for them to be able to provide help to the ESP, and to make sure that the creator of the clones in safe position."

Everyone was shock to hear Himitsu's revelations. They looked at him with wide eyes, as they heard something that might rip out their heart at the same time. Even Hii-sama and the rest who was in the HSP's room were shock as well.

"But…but I thought that he was taken here in order to increase the enrollment of other Alices! How on earth we don't even know about this?" Asked Jinno in disbelieve, as well as Shiki and Natsume.

Himitsu just looked down as he looked at the conversation between Kazumi and the ESP. Somehow; he felt like to punch the face of the ESP who was smirking that time, as he said something to the young boy. He, the former High School Principal of Gakuen Alice, felt so angry every time he remembered the incident that happened to the man that he loved, as he was his own son.

He knew the time for 'that' incident will be reveal in any time, so he glanced at Jinno and said to him with flat tone.

"Because of his rare body and Alices…"

"Kazumi was taken interest by the ESP because during that time, to find any rare Alice just like us was too hard and difficult. Since Kazumi's Alice Detection was able to look through the photos and not only by looking at the people, he had been taken liken by Kuonji."

"But I'm a coward; I was unable to realize that his first mission was totally…a nightmare to Kazumi-kun," Said Himitsu as he closed his eyes, his face looked sad.

"A nightmare?" Asked Shiki from the real world when suddenly they heard a sound of slamming door and realized that the scene in front of them was change.

_Inside of a gloom, medium size room, Little Kazumi was trying his hard to create his Alice stone. He had been trained by the teacher from Special Ability Class on how to create an Alice stone. After half an hour, he finally finished creating the stone. _

_The client who was waiting patiently in front of him was an old man who wearing an expensive robe, sitting on the chair. His eyes glanced at Kazumi as he handed the small stone to one of his men. He then took it and looked at the silver-yellow stone in his hand. His creepy smiled had make Kazumi shivered a little._

"I don't like this old man," Said Tonou as he held his body. "He's reminds me of someone else!"

"Same with me," Said Ruka as he also held his body.

Narumi looked at them with HUGE VEIN on his head, "Are you talking about me?"

"Nope!" Said everyone at the same time.

Although the truth was that, they were thinking the same thing!

Sakurano observed Himitsu who was looking like intense and angry. He did not know why at first, until when they saw the next scene in front of them, then he understood why Himitsu was acting like that and in such bad mood.

"_Come here my boy," He said. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you as long as you do what I ask you to do."_

_Kazumi stared at him as he felt that his heart was beating faster, faster enough that he felt like it was enough to kill him immediately that time. He tried to escape from that hentai old man as he kept his distance away from him. He kept on slipped back until he stumbled against the corner of the wall._

_The old man quickly grabbed his hands as he leaned and started to lick his left ear. Kazumi was so shock that he struggled to free himself. However, it seemed that the bastard seemed 'ecstasy' with his action that he begun to lick his neck, causing Kazumi to cry and screaming on the top of his lung. _

_"No! Stop it!" Kazumi screamed as his tears were non-stop, as he desperately tried to break free of the old man's arms._

_The old man pressed his body to feel as much of Kazumi's flesh as he can. "Aaah…it feels so good…don't stop kid!"_

Tonou and the rest were so shock as they watched the scene in front of them. Yuka quickly held her daughter and Hotaru, avoiding them from watching the terrible scene. Same with Narumi and Tsubasa; both of them quickly grabbed Natsume and Ruka and held them, preventing them from the awful scene in front of them.

_Kazumi, of course was too scare that he struggled as much as he want. As the bastard was trying to touch him more, Kazumi accidentally hit his face strongly. His action had made the hentai looked at him with furious in his eyes and causing him to slap his face harder. Kazumi felt a terrible pain on his cheek as his mouth was bleeding on the left side _

_The sadist's hands started to touch Kazumi's thighs as his other hand trailed the outer part of his body. Unsatisfied, he ripped off Kazumi's shirt as he ran his hands through his chest. Kazumi screaming as he tried his best to stop him. However, the bastard was not satisfied yet as he held Kazumi to the small bed on the corner of the room and threw him hardly on the bed. Kazumi felt that everything was about to break; his head felt aching but he was totally freak out._

_That old man was on the top of his small body, ready for the next move!_

"Hey! What's going on? What exactly happen to the principal?" Asked Tonou as suddenly another resonation happened.

Himitsu quickly raised his shield as suddenly another shadow wave came and covered the scene in front of them. Himitsu was not able to prevent it; it was too dangerous. He was covering for the others who came into the dream, and it was his responsible to protect them from any harms.

Everyone could swore that time Himitsu was so tense and angry; they knew the reason why. They could heard the painful screams coming from a small child who was so hopeless against the sadist man that was about to destroy his future.

Mikan could felt the tense that her uncle was facing that time. She shut her eyes as she could heard another screams that terrified her very much.

"_NOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT! NOOO~~!"_

"_ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH~~! STOP! AAAAARRRGGGHHH~~!"_

"_HAHAHA! MORE! MORE SCREAMS! SCREAM MORE SO THAT I COULD FEEL THE ECSTASY FROM YOU!_

"_NO! STOOOPP! FATHER! FATHER~!"_

"_HELP MEE~~!"_

_At the outside of the room, the guards just chatting as they already knew their boss's habit. It was a calm situation when suddenly they heard footsteps coming to them._

_WHACK! THUMP!_

"_Hey, who are you? You're not suppose to…ARGH!"_

"_What is going on here? Waarrgghh!"_

_A sound of broken door was hear and a gasp was also heard; it was belongs to the old man._

"_What is it? Huh? Who…Who are you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY PLACE!"_

"_I come to take that young boy away from this place…"Said the mysterious guest._

_SMACK! WHACK! THUMP! BINN!_

_Screams of pain could hear at that time. After the voices were gone, sounds of walking footsteps were heard as the mysterious guest seemed to walk to the young boy who looked like a half-dead man. A sound of fabric being dragged away was heard as the young boy made a little cried. The mysterious guest however, making a 'shoo' voice as he said gently to the boy that made him silent._

"_Don't worry. I'll take you away from this place so close your eyes and calm down," Said the mysterious guest as he tried to calm down the traumatic young boy, as his shoes made the sounds that he walked away from that awful place… _

The last scene of the memory slowly blurry and the memories was gone. All of them were so shock; even the people in the real world as well. None of them, except for Himitsu knew the real pain in the HSP's life. It was so terrible, so bad that they also believed that if they were in the HSP's place, they might be commit suicide!

At the same time, they finally knew the hidden secret that the HSP kept deep inside of his heart that even he did not dare to tell everyone, even to his younger brother…

The High School Principal was a victim of child and sexual abuse!

* * *

_"YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUKIHIRA-KUN!"_

_A man in brown suit was clenching his hands on the other person who appeared to be the ESP-Principal Kuonji. It was Himitsu, and to others' surprise that the HSP was totally mad with the ESP; he went to his office and neglected the other staffs who tried to stop him, he used his Kotodama to destroy the office's door, much to everyone's surprise including the ESP._

_Except Kuonji, none of the staffs or the students knew who exactly Himitsu was. Came from the family with samurai and priest's background, Himitsu was the next successor of inheriting the role of Priest of Seiryu of Seiryu's Temple. His Alice was already considering as rare and unique, but the powers that he possessed was very different._

_His powers were not Alice; it was stronger and mysterious. He was able to do anything that usually evens the Alice-users unable to do it. Kuonji was not sure what kind of powers that he had, but it was enough to scare him to death!_

_Now, stood in front of him, the High School Principal was choking him for the young Longevity Alice boy who was hospitalized at the hospital, after his first mission. His eyes were wide with anger; he seemed like to break the ESP's neck anytime that he wanted to._

_"How dare you do that to him? He's still a kid for God's sake!" Screamed Himitsu furiously._

_"Calm down Principal Himitsu, at least the child's still alive," Said the ESP._

_"Still alive you said?" Stared Himitsu with anger._

_"That boy was nearly rape, torture and then left in front of our hospital lobby without anyone with him! He's looks like nearly death; you say that I need to calm down!"_

_"That's why I told you to calm down. It's not that he's going to die anyway."_

_"BULLSHIT!" Screamed Himitsu as he threw the ESP away from him and hit the table. Some of the staffs went to the ESP's side, very afraid with the furious Himitsu._

_"Listen you damn principal. That boy is under my supervision; I'm the moderator of Special Ability Class so if you want to use him, you have to face me first!" Said Himitsu as once again he grabbed the ESP's collar._

_Suddenly someone was entering the room; it was a female high school student when she suddenly gasped. Her acts made everyone looked at her with curious; Himitsu was furious when he realized that it was his student after all. He let go of the ESP's collar as he rose up and looked at her._

_"Miaka, what is it?" He asked._

_Miaka looked at him with a little bit uncomfortable; she actually never saw Himitsu like that, and said to him, "There's some problem at the hospital. That young boy was in hysterical state again."_

_Without saying any words, Himitsu walked away from the office as his student went along with him. Kuonji, at the other hand, was gasping for air since the HSP grabbed him too tight that he felt like he was out of air._

_Himitsu quickly went to the hospital with Miaka, when suddenly he heard a loud scream that came from the pediatric ward. It was full of pain and suffering; it felt like the scream of death._

_It was Kazumi!_

_"NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Himitsu quickly went inside the room when the doctor in charge approached him and told him what had happen. Himitsu looked at the poor child who was sitting at the corner of the room, next to his bed. His condition looked worse; it was reflected in his eyes. The nurses were ready to catch him and one of the doctors was ready to inject him with sleeping medicine when Himitsu slowly grabbed his hand and shook his head._

_"Let me handle this," He said._

_"But…"_

_"Don't worry, I know how to handle that child."_

_The doctor only nodded his head, since he knew Himitsu was really concern with the child._

_Kazumi held himself as his mouth muttering something that nobody could hear. He looked so afraid, and he twitched when he saw Himitsu slowly went to him from the crowded people._

_"Yukihira-kun?" He said._

_Kazumi started to cry as he waved his hands frantically, trying to avoid Himitsu from coming to his side. He felt so terrified, so disgusting from being touching by anyone. Himitsu at the other side, just ignored the fear that child was having and made his way to him, grabbing his hands._

_Kazumi was so shock that he started to scream hysterically. Himitsu could swore that time, that child was so afraid with him. The experience that he had that time had traumatized him a lot; he was so scared to be touch._

_"No! Let me go! Let me go~!" He screamed._

_"Yukihira-kun, calm down! It's me!" Said Himitsu, trying to calm down the boy._

_"NO!" He screamed. "Let go! Let goo!"_

_"Yukihira-"_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME! FATHER~!"_

_"Principal Himitsu, please let us handle him," Said one of the doctors. "Nurses, get ready to-"_

_"FATHER! HELP ME!"_

_"KAZUMI!"_

_Himitsu's scream had make Kazumi's scream lost immediately. He looked at Himitsu with his wide eyes while Himitsu stared at him with anger. He let go of his hands but slowly grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down._

_"Kazumi, calm down…It's me," Said Himitsu, trying to calm down the boy and himself._

_Kazumi looked at him with wide eyes and heavy breath. Slowly, tears were gathering in his blue eyes as he said to Himitsu with cracking voice._

_"Fa…father?"_

_Himitsu was shock at first, but then he slowly sighed as he looked the child in front of him with gentle eyes and nodded his head. His action had shocking everyone in the room except the girl named Miaka._

_She immediately understood that under that circumstance, Principal Himitsu was trying to calm the child down by acting as if he was the father of Kazumi. She raised her hand to the doctors and nurses as they looked at her and nodded their head._

_"It's alright Kazumi-kun, it's alright," He said as he hugged the child. Kazumi was startled a while, before he asked Himitsu again._

_"It…It is…?" He asked._

_"Yes…" He said. "Calm down OK? I'm here."_

_His soft, gentle words had made the traumatic child cried as he held him tightly. Himitsu stroked his hair and patted his back, trying to calm him down. Miaka then came by and patted his head, with Himitsu looked at her with question on his face._

_Although Kazumi did not look at her but he knew that the person who was patting his back was a good person. Slowly, his cried begin to slow and then, he was asleep._

_Himitsu carried him as he placed the poor child on the bed. Miaka looked at him as she pushed his stray hair away from his face. She could saw the bruise on Kazumi's left cheek; a sign that he received while fighting to release himself from the danger._

_"Nee, sensei…" She asked._

_"Are you sure that he will be alright?"_

_Himitsu looked at her, the young girl in front of him. She was a lovely young girl with long dark brown hair that really matched with her dark eyes. Tall and slim, she had the criteria of a grown up woman. Himitsu just sighed as he said to her._

_"If you help him."_

_"Then what's your role of being his teacher anyway? Don't tell me you also afraid with that 'bastard'?" She said as she pushed her hair back._

_"Hmp! That sadist had stole his freedom; he can't leave the school ground due to his unique Alice. Do you think I want to sacrifice Kazumi-kun just for the sake of that glutton man?"_

_"Well, I can help him out…"_

_"STOP IT!"_

_Miaka was stepped back by Himitsu's burst._

_"I don't want you to kill yourself; remember what kind of Alice type you are, Kusuga Miaka," Said Himitsu sternly._

_"At least this is all I can do…"He whispered, but enough for Miaka to hear it._

_Miaka just silent, as she stared at the child who was sleeping with tears in his eyes, and the man who was sitting next to the poor child…_

_

* * *

_

Everyone in the dream stared at the vanishing scene in front of them. Mikan was already sat on the 'floor' (since I don't know what to say it), looking shock, as well as the others. Jinno and Shiki looked at each other; they too were shock with the scene in front of them.

"What's…that?" Asked Tonou as he looked at the shocked Mikan.

"What exactly happened to uncle?" Asked Mikan as she looked at Himitsu.

The old man (but he was in his youth form) looked at her as he sighed and sat down with the others. He stared at the colourful glasses that floating around them, thinking what should he said to them.

At the outside of the dream, the young Goshima Hijiri stared at the scene of the young Miaka Kusuga, who was appeared in the HSP's past. He stared at the scene as he unconsciously held his grips on HSP's hands. Hii-sama realized that something might have caught the attention of this young man; however, she did not say any of it.

"What are you looking at?"

Izumi turned his head around and saw Kuroran no Kimi looked at him with her usual, cool eyes. Izumi shook his head as he looked at the floating glasses that represented his brother's memories.

"They already here," He said.

"Yes," She said. "I know about that."

"Together with your wife and daughter."

"HUH!" Asked Izumi.

"Stop fooling around sensei," She said as she turned around and grabbed his hand, took both of them away from the main stream of the dream wave.

"Just checking this wave stream is enough to cause my blood boil!" She said as she flying across the wave.

"Why?"

Kuroran no Kimi looked at him and said, "Invaders."

"Invaders?"

"That's right." She said. "Now, hold my hand or you'll left behind."

"Alright…"

* * *

_"Nee, what's your name kid?"_

_"…"_

_"Come on, I'm not scary you know."_

_"…?"_

_"My name is Miaka. Kusuga Miaka, age 18. Nice to meet you!"_

_A young girl in high school uniform stood next to Kazumi's bed. She was a lovely young girl with long dark brown hair that really matched with her dark eyes. Tall and slim, she had the criteria of a grown up woman._

_Kazumi looked at her, before he looked down on his hands. Miaka sighed as she placed the flowers that she brought that time. As she placed them in the vase, Kazumi looked at her and then looked at the purple flowers that gave him a strange comfortable feeling. Miaka glanced and smiled to him, as she picked one of the flowers and handed it over to Kazumi._

_"Smell it," She said, which he did._

_"Do you know what are this flower and its meaning?"_

_"…No…" Finally, he talked, which made Miaka's smile grew wide._

"_Lavender is devotion…and faithful."_

"_Really?" _

"_Of course, Kazu-chan! If I didn't know the meaning of these flowers, I can't make my own ikebana you know!" Claimed Miaka as she pinched Kazumi's nose and Kazumi shrieked a little._

"_Ka…Kazu…chan?" Asked Kazumi as he stared at his sempai with wide eyes._

"_By the way, I'm the representative of Special Ability Class and you're also my kouhai in this class so, again, I'm Kusuga Miaka! Nice to meet you!" She said as she handed her hand to Kazumi._

_Kazumi looked at her, before took her hand and shook it, "My name is Yukihira Kazumi, nice to meet you sempai."_

"_Kyaaa~! You're so cute!" Said Miaka as she hugged Kazumi, much to his surprise!_

"_Neee, Miaka-sempai! That's not fair! We also want to hug him too!" Said a boy with dark blue hair with a pair of dark blue eyes, entered the wad with several students. He wore the middle school uniform, and he appeared in his 15s._

"_Get lost Takumi! This boy is still traumatic you know!" She said as she stuck out her tongue, as Kazumi was sweat dropped._

"_Geez granny! I know that!" He said as he rolled his eyes._

"_WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" She asked with hiss._

"_Yo! Your name is Yukihira Kazumi-chan right? Then I'll call you Kazu-chan too!" He said as Miaka smacked his head._

"_NO way! Kazu-chan's mine!"_

"_No! Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

_Both of Kazumi's seniors were fighting with each other while the others just sweat dropped, when suddenly the door opened and revealed Himitsu. Kazumi saw him and he quickly ran to him, hug him tightly._

"_Sensei!" He said as Himitsu chuckled a little and held him up. This young boy always reminded him of his younger brothers at home, since Kazumi was a gentle child. He carefully held him as Kazumi leaned his head against his neck, and he was still injured._

"_Principal Himitsu!" Said all of them. _

"_So, you people pay some visit to Kazumi-kun?" Asked Himitsu._

"_Indeed, sensei! We're worried about him ever since that incident," Said Takumi._

"_Sounds too worry about him, Andou?" Asked Himitsu, smirked._

"_Of course! He's the only elementary kid in our class so he's so special!" He said when suddenly he saw Kazumi looked at him with fear in his eyes. Takumi slapped his forehead when he realized that Kazumi just stayed in the wad for two days only and was not recover yet from the trauma that he had._

"_Hey kid, sorry about that," He said as he rustled Kazumi's hair. "I'm Andou Takumi, Middle School Division student. Three-stars student! Nice to meet you!"_

_Kazumi just smiled shyly when Takumi suddenly took him from Himitsu's hands, much to Kazumi's shock. He nearly started to cry again, when he felt Takumi held him gently, causing him to calm down._

_Everyone could sense that Kazumi was slowly attracted to Takumi, as he smiled 'victory' to Miaka who has said 'hmp!' to Takumi. Himitsu just laughed his head off before he said to Kazumi with gentle smile and eyes._

"_Kazumi-kun, I would like to welcome you…"_

"_To the Special Ability Class," He said with a smile._

_Kazumi looked at Himitsu, and then Miaka before he looked up to Takumi. Slowly smiled, Kazumi said 'thank you' to them, as everyone cheerfully smiled and some of them patting Kazumi's head…_

_

* * *

_

Mikan and the others were staring at the scene, which was slowly blurred. All of them realized that, among those people there was someone's name that they really knew very well. Slowly turned around, all of them were now staring at the wide-eyes Tsubasa, as well as the people at the real world.

"What?" He asked, nervously.

"That… Andou Takumi…" Asked Tonou. "Did he have the same surname as Tsubasa?"

Himitsu sighed as he looked at the people in front of him. Mikan's question still unanswered by him, and yet, another question was raise up. In addition, he knew for sure, someone from the real world would also want to ask him something.

"Tsubasa-kun, do you have a relative by the name of Andou Takumi?" Asked Himistu.

Tsubasa scratched his head as he said, hesitate, "Well then…Actually, that person MAYBE my grandfather…"

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone.

"Tsubasa-sempai's ojii-chan?" Asked Mikan.

"Well…if we're looking at him back, he does looks like Tsubasa a little bit," Said Tonou.

"His attitude too," Said Sakurano.

"Except that guy didn't have the tattoo star and not as idiot as this shadow," Claimed Natsume.

"Who's idiot? You brat!" Said Tsubasa as he tried to smack Natsume, which he was able to avoid it.

"By the way, why are you saying 'maybe'? Asked Goshima from the real world.

"Well, I don't really remember, honestly," Said Tsubasa as he looked at the confused Goshima through Hii-sama's Alice stone.

"And how can you forget your own grandfather, Tsubasa? Geez, you're the terrible person I ever met in this life!" Said Misaki annoying as she rubbed her temple.

"Misaki, you're mean! How could you say like that if both of us were been taken by the academy when we are three years old? Kids couldn't remember all of their early life as young as three years old, damn it!" Cried Tsubasa as he cried at the corner of the barrier (?) looked so gloomy.

Everyone was sweat dropped.

"Interesting info," Said Hotaru as her eyes showed a sign of '$'. All of them except Himitsu and Shiki turned around in shocked and saw Hotaru held a record tape in her hand. Tsubasa chased her as she also ran away from him, causing everyone sweat dropped.

"Talking about relatives," Said Himitsu. "Both Takumi and Miaka had some of their family members enrolled into this academy after them. I don't know what happened to Miaka after she married since she followed her husband to overseas due to his work, but I did meet with Takumi several years ago."

"Sensei," Said Subaru, as everyone looked at him. "What is Andou Takumi's Alice?"

"Takumi's Alice…" Said Himitsu after he paused for a while. "Is Alice of Shadow Manipulator."

"It's the same as Tsubasa-sempai!" Claimed Mikan, shocked as well as Tsubasa.

"But after his last mission with Miaka and Kazumi, both him and Miaka lost their Alice and had to drop from school," Explained Himitsu.

Himitsu's words had shocking everyone, and Tsubasa slowly raised his head and looked at Himitsu with serious expression.

"Now that you say like that sensei…" He said. "Maybe this Andou Takumi INDEED my grandfather after all."

"Really?" Asked everyone.

"I can't remember it clearly, but before I was taken into the academy, I did hear from my mother about my grandfather and I had the same Alice. Then I heard that even he had lost his Alice when he was young and strangely, my father was a none-Alice, the genetic that ran through my body still had the potential that I will be born as an Alice. He also mentioned that sometimes the child will be born as Alice, can inherit its ancestors or relatives' Alice as well."

"Your grandmother and parents were a none-Alice?" Asked Misaki.

"If I'm remembering about them, yes they are."

"That's why Takumi is in Special Ability Class, the same as you young man," Said Himitsu.

"Then, when uncle was sick…" Asked Mikan.

"As you see that time, Mikan-chan, Kazumi was in unstable emotion, I have to pretend to be his father so that he will calm down," Said Himitsu as he seemed to read Mikan's thought.

"I believe he's so close with your grandfather, so he's attaching to me when I claim myself as his father in that condition. I'm not a pedophile, but it's a natural when you're fond with children especially if you're a teacher," Explained Himitsu as he realized everyone's face was changed.

"Then, sensei," Asked Goshima as everyone looked at him included at the real world. "What about Miaka-san's Alice?"

"Eh?" Everyone stared at the young man who looked calm.

"Why you ask about her? And it seems she sounds familiar to you," Asked Himitsu as he smirked.

Goshima just looked down, not saying anything. Himitsu however, could sense a miss feeling coming from the young boy who was sitting next to Kazumi, held his principal's hands with hope that all of them would find him and returned safely; a wish that was obviously could seen on his face.

He already knew that the young girl named Miaka had something with Goshima. The way he looked at her, listening to her voice showed that he missed her so much that he nearly wanted to cry. Of course, the others did not realize it, but as a man with a family, he understood Goshima's reaction at that time.

Could it be this child…?

"Did Kazumi have show you people something at the high school building?" Asked Himitsu.

"EH?"

"Something?" Asked Subaru as he and Sakurano looked at each other.

"Something that been protected from the ESP, something that only Kazumi-kun and the people that he trust know about it. Something…"

"That letting you escape from being detected."

Himitsu's words had caused everyone gasped as all of them realized what exactly Himitsu was talking about. Both Sakurano and Subaru looked at each other, and then both of them said together in shock when they realized what the 'something' that Himitsu was said at all.

"The warp hole at the music room?"

"Exactly," Said Himitsu with grin. "Kusuga Miaka is the creator of the warp hole that been placed at the abandon music room in the high school building. Her Alice is the Time-Slip; she can create a warp hole anytime, anywhere and her ability is considered as unique and rare, as well as special."

"No wonder why she said that she can help uncle to escape…" Said Mikan.

"But Miaka's form Alice is Limitless," Explained Himitsu. "It's true that her Alice is Limitless, but at the same time, it harms her life span if she keeps on using it without thinking of her own life. She was chosen as the representative of Special Ability Class also because of her Alice."

"She's a Special Star?" Asked Narumi.

"Yes, and she's a genius, aside the fact that she's the daughter of millionaire," Said Himitsu as he sweat dropped.

"A millionaire heir but having damn relatives is something that I'm not agreeing with," Said Goshima in hate, shocking everyone.

"Wait, did you say…relatives?" Asked Tonou.

"As I thought," Said Himitsu suddenly. "You're Miaka's nephew, isn't it?"

This time, everyone including Hii-sama, Kakitsubata and Shiki looked at him with wide eyes as they shouted.

"WHAAAAT!"

* * *

Izumi was looking at the memories of his brother with his student-Kuroran no Kimi inside the glasses dreams, when suddenly a strong resonation came across the brain wave. Both of them quickly stuck together, as both of them knew something was not right.

"Damn it! Another 'resonation'! It's seems 'it' happen again!" Shouted Izumi as his student grabbed his hand.

"Hey!"

"Come! This resonation isn't the ordinary one!" Said Kuroran no Kimi as they few against the wave with speed.

"Why we have to go against the wave?" Screamed Izumi, when all he felt after that was a strong wind against his face.

"GYAAAA~!"

"Your daughter and others are still in the previous location! We need to pull them to another side or otherwise the resonation is going to crush them apart!" She screamed.

"But where?"

"There's only one place, and I need your help on this matter!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

BAAAM!

"KYAAA~!"

"What happen?" Screamed Natsume as he grabbed Tsubasa's hand.

"Great! Another resonation! Everyone hold each other now!" Shouted Himitsu as he quickly grabbed Sakurano and Yuka's hand.

"Kyaaa~!" Screamed Mikan as she tried her best to hold her mother's body.

"Mikan!" Said Yuka. "Hang on!"

BAAM!

DUM!

Other resonations came across them again and this time it was too late for them to avoid the impact that came to them. All of them were hit by the suddenly wave; all of them felt like their heads were about to explode, their ears felt like they already deaf, and even some of them like Ruka and Subaru felt like they wanted to vomiting everything out from their stomach.

Himitsu was the worst.

The waves that crushed against his barrier not only made all of them in pain, his body even felt like been shock by 1000 volts of electricity. His left side mouth was started to bleed; this had make Sakurano who was holding his left hand stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sensei!" He shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Just don't let go of your hands!" He shouted.

DUM!

"UWAAAAHH~!"

"KYAA~!"

"MIKAN!" Screamed Yuka when suddenly Mikan's grips let go accidentally and flew away from Yuka.

Luckily, for her, Natsume was able to catch her hand once again, but the resonation was so strong that he nearly let go of it.

As from the people from the real world, all of them were panicking when suddenly the heartbeat of the HSP suddenly went down. Shiki quickly pressed the buzzer as the others watched the comatose man in horror.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" Asked a nurse.

"Call in Amano-sensei! Tell him it's an emergency!" Shouted Shiki as the nurse quickly searched for Amano-sensei.

"What happen?" Asked Misaki as Hii-sama shook her head, she was also worry.

"I don't know," She said, her face pale.

Goshima quickly checked on the pulse and realized that it was nearly stopped! Gratefully, Amano was there with several nurses and Ishihara-sensei came in with him and quickly doing some quick check. Goshima glanced at the Barrier Alice stone on Hii-sama's hand and realized that the vision was gone!

"All of them…!" He said.

"On no!" Said Shiki. "We're lost contact with them!"

Principal Yukihira, although in coma, he was still able to cry in pain. Amano realized that something was not right; somehow he also could felt some kind of…

Strange powers within the HSP.

'Oh God, please help us…' He prayed as he glanced at his friend's pale face…

"MIKAN!" Screamed Natsume.

"Natsume!"

"Just don't let go of it, OK?" Said Natsume as he tried to pull Mikan back into the shield.

BAAM!

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

"NO! WE CAN'T STAY UP LIKE THIS! IT'S TOO STRONG!" Shouted Himitsu as all of them saw a very big wave suddenly came to them.

Mikan felt like her hand was about to torn apart when suddenly, she felt someone was grabbing her hand, along with a voice that gentle like a sun…

"_MIKAN!"_

Which she was familiar to.

_This voice is…_

_Father?_

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong but protective arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her stronger at the back. Natsume, who was holding Mikan's hand suddenly, felt a strange heat came across his arms and body, before they were spreading throughout the entire barrier. As he was about to say something, suddenly he could felt another impact fell on his body and realized that all of them were being pulled away to the back. Everyone's screamed as all of them fell into another part of the dream, when Mikan saw a glimpse of…

_A woman? _

"KYAAAA!"

DEBUK!

"ARGH!"

Everyone fell on each other's body, in the middle of a grassy green field. All of them were moaned in pain as they fell on the ground, which unexpectedly, soft as cotton. Mikan and Natsume fell on the top of Tsubasa's body, Hotaru on her brother's chest, Ruka on Jinno, Yuka fell right on Narumi and Sakurano, while Tonou was under Himitsu.

All of them quickly sat off from each other, not to mention that some of them quickly fell back due to the impact of the sudden resonation that across them before.

Himitsu was the worst.

He coughed many blood from his mouth as he clenched his chest. Everyone, although still in pain, Sakurano and Jinno quickly came to him.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Asked Jinno as he stared at the bleeding grasses.

"It's alright…" He said.

"This is the price that I have to take as being a Borrower."

"But…" Said Sakurano.

"No need to worry, young man," He said as he rustled Sakurano hair, much to his surprise.

"Sen..sensei!"

Everyone just chuckled a little while Sakurano's face was red. Mikan, on the other hand, she felt something strange right before they were pulled into another part of the dream.

Where are they just now?

She could felt the same feeling of someone pulled her from the back; arms that were strong and protective, as well as the same voice that she heard during her time-travel journey.

'It is father who save us just now? But…how…?' She thought when suddenly her eyes spotted one figure lying on the grass, under a sakura tree.

She quickly stood up; much to everyone's surprise as she ran away from them, but Tsubasa quickly stepped on her shadow and caused her to fall down.

"Ittai! Sempai, what are you doing?" She said, annoying.

"Where are you going to, Mikan?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Over there," She pointed. "Someone's there!" She said as she stood up again and tried to run, only was shot by Hotaru's Baka Canon.

BAKA!BAKA!

"Mouu~! Why are you shooting me, Hotaru? AND WHEN DID YOU BRING YOUR BAKA CANON WITH YOU?" She screamed as once again Hotaru shot her, causing everyone sweat dropped.

"Baka, try to figure out where we are, and I did bring it with me all the time," She said as she looked at her surroundings.

"Now that you mention it," Said Jinno. "Are we in the other parts of the dreams?"

"Probably," Said Himitsu. "And the reason why we're here because someone or something DID pulling us here, using Mikan as the main point. I could sense another living soul other than Kazumi-kun, and yet, I still can't trace the sign of it."

_It's because you're the one who help him saving his daughter right?_

_Kuroran no Kimi._

Mikan just looked around, when once again she saw the same figure lying on the grass, but this time, it was a very clear view.

Lying peacefully on the grass, his light blonde hair fell to his side as his eyes closed tightly, showing that he was in his deep sleep. His face resembled the only sibling that he had; although he was a serious man, but he looked so peaceful…

Which causing Mikan to run away from the group and calling the name of her family that she had been missing for such a long time.

"UNCLE KAZU!"

It was Yukihira Kazumi.

* * *

**Finally, it's done! DONE! DONE! I finally finish the seventh chapter! Sorry for the very,very late updates! I really sorry for it!**

**The next chapter will be update after 19hb November 2010; I'm in the middle of examination week so everything will be send right after my exams ends and after Aidil Adha Celebration.**

**To:**

**Hanamaki:** Hahaha~!Sorry for that. I was so busy lately that I don't have time to continue it. Besides, I'm having exams now so sorry for the late updates.

**Lily:** Sorry Lily, I'll explain to you on the next chapter. Sorry for that.

**Marrylissa:** Umm…I'll try to explain your questins next chapter OK? Sorry for it.

**LesZure:** Thank you for your review although you PM me through it. Anyway, please enjoy your reading here!

**Luchia-chan:** MA HAHAHAHA~! I'm sooo cruel! Hehehe! This chapter answers your quriousity. Yes, his neame really fits perfectly!


	8. Stop Lying to Yourself!

**Yume…ka…? **

**Gakuen Alice Trilogy 1-The Prologue of Faithful Destinies. **

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Sorry for the very late updates, everyone. When I was at home, I can't get use of the computer free for A MONTH! It's really irritating me since I always spend most of my time typing the stories (other than doing assignments). Besides, with the new semester's started and I'm be the new Treasury for my hostel's block, I had been too busy lately.

Right now, I trying to find sad song for my motivation since Yume…Ka isn't a type of humor story, and all of my spirits had gone while having one month vacation at home!

That's why I don't like to go home…

Here are the explanations on certain reviewers whom I promise to tell in the previous story.

**Marrylissa:** Hehehe, I tried to explain it but I only made several people. I'm not that good in making the characters' POV.

Yes, he is one of the people who keep in contact with the ESP.

Hahaha, Goshima's blushing because the way Himitsu catch him when he accidentally fell down. If he was still a child, then it is alright but since he is a teenager, it makes him feels so embarrassing.

Not that hard, if you reads a lot of manga then there is no problem to create such spell.

**Lily:** Wow, you can sense the mystery in this chapter. I really want to say but Shinji Usui can only be explaining in further chapters. Besides, Usui is not a part of this story and he actually a new character in the third trilogy-Crystal Chaos.

The reason why Himitsu felt tense was that he sensed something was not right when he read the name. Besides, he realized that this name and the files had something to do with the current situation, but he never mentions anything about it.

Goshima as a 'sinful character'? Well, in the real manga, he was the traitor, but since I made this story before Chapter 136-139, he is still be known as a 'traitor' but he actually was force by the ESP. Since it had caused many consequences because of his 'betrayal', which the worst was causing the HSP in coma, he felt regret and very guilty, believing that it was his entire fault.

This is the longest chapter for Yume..Ka. Sorry if it's too long; I had to make it in details or otherwise it wouldn't match with the title. I had to admit it, it was the saddest chapter in this story so…please prepare for your own tissues; I couldn't provide for you. Sorry.

Hints:

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazumi Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kakitsubata-Iris Flower/ The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamaguchi._

_Kuroran no Kimi-The Black Orchid Princess_

_Italic_ –Past Event

Normal –Current Event

**Summary:** After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. And the worst is Principal Kazumi Yukihira! Between life and death, he suddenly had a dream. The lost soul finally found, but will they be able to bring him back? What Mikan's reaction once she knew about the HSP's secrets and pasts?

_Sometimes I really hope if I __was not exists in this world..._

_What is the point of me being here? _

_If people treat me like I was some kind of thing _

_And not as a human being..._

_It's better if I die._

_Sometimes__…_

_Death could be more useful_

_Than being living… _

_In this kind of cursed cage..._

Dream 8: Stop lying to yourself!

"_When you love someone, it can make you feel sad sometimes."_

"_MIKAN!" Screamed Natsume._

"_Natsume!"_

"_Just don't let go of it, OK?" Said Natsume as he tried to pull Mikan back into the shield._

_BAAM!_

"_WHAT!"_

"_NO WAY!"_

"_NO! WE CAN'T STAY UP LIKE THIS! IT'S TOO STRONG!" Shouted Himitsu as all of them saw a very big wave suddenly came to them._

_Mikan felt like her hand was about to torn apart when suddenly, she felt someone was grabbing her hand, along with a voice that gentle like a sun…_

"_MIKAN!"_

_Which she was familiar to._

**This voice is…**

**Father?**

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong but protective arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her stronger at the back. Natsume, who was holding Mikan's hand suddenly, felt a strange heat came across his arms and body, before they were spreading throughout the entire barrier. As he was about to say something, suddenly he could felt another impact fell on his body and realized that all of them were being pulled away to the back. Everyone's screamed as all of them fell into another part of the dream, when Mikan saw a glimpse of…_

**A woman?**

"_KYAAAA!"_

_DEBUK!_

"_ARGH!"_

_Everyone fell on each other's body, in the middle of a grassy green field. All of them were moaned in pain as they fell on the ground, which unexpectedly, soft as cotton. Mikan and Natsume fell on the top of Tsubasa's body, Hotaru on her brother's chest, Ruka on Jinno, Yuka fell right on Narumi and Sakurano, while Tonou was under Himitsu._

_All of them quickly sat off from each other, not to mention that some of them quickly fell back due to the impact of the sudden resonation that across them before._

_Himitsu was the worst._

_He coughed many blood from his mouth as he clenched his chest. Everyone, although still in pain, Sakurano and Jinno quickly came to him._

"_Sensei! Are you alright?" Asked Jinno as he stared at the bleeding grasses._

"_It's alright…" He said._

"_This is the price that I have to take as being a Borrower."_

"_But…" Said Sakurano._

"_No need to worry, young man," He said as he rustled Sakurano hair, much to his surprise._

"_Sen..sensei!"_

_Everyone just chuckled a little while Sakurano's face was red. Mikan, on the other hand, she felt something strange right before they were pulled into another part of the dream._

_Where are they just now?_

_She could felt the same feeling of someone pulled her from the back; arms that were strong and protective, as well as the same voice that she heard during her time-travel journey._

'_It is father who save us just now? But…how…?' She thought when suddenly her eyes spotted one figure lying on the grass, under a sakura tree._

_She quickly stood up; much to everyone's surprise as she ran away from them, but Tsubasa quickly stepped on her shadow and caused her to fall down._

"_Ittai! Sempai, what are you doing?" She said, annoying._

"_Where are you going to, Mikan?" Asked Tsubasa._

"_Over there," She pointed. "Someone's there!" She said as she stood up again and tried to run, only was shot by Hotaru's Baka Canon._

_BAKA!BAKA!_

"_Mouu~! Why are you shooting me, Hotaru? AND WHEN DID YOU BRING YOUR BAKA CANON WITH YOU?" She screamed as once again Hotaru shot her, causing everyone sweat dropped._

"_Baka, try to figure out where we are, and I did bring it with me all the time," She said as she looked at her surroundings._

"_Now that you mention it," Said Jinno. "Are we in the other parts of the dreams?"_

"_Probably," Said Himitsu. "And the reason why we're here because someone or something DID pulling us here, using Mikan as the main point. I could sense another living soul other than Kazumi-kun, and yet, I still can't trace the sign of it."_

**It's because you're the one who help him saving his daughter right?**

**Kuroran no Kimi.**

_Mikan just looked around, when once again she saw the same figure lying on the grass, but this time, it was a very clear view._

_Lying peacefully on the grass, his light blonde hair fell to his side as his eyes closed tightly, showing that he was in his deep sleep. His face resembled the only sibling that he had; although he was a serious man, but he looked so peaceful…_

_Which causing Mikan to run away from the group and calling the name of her family that she had been missing for such a long time._

"_UNCLE KAZU!"_

* * *

"Uncle Kazu!" Mikan screamed as she ran towards the lying figure, under the sakura tree.

"What!" Shouted everyone. "Principal Yukihira!"

"Mikan wait!" Shouted Yuka as she saw Mikan once again ran away from them, and this time they were unable to stop her anymore.

Mikan did not care if any of them were trying to stop her from coming towards the lying figure in front of her. She did not care, as she knew that it was her uncle. Her instinct told her to keep running, keep coming to his side. Towards the man that she missed too much ever since the time when he closed his eyes and never woke up.

Everyone quickly got onto their feet, chasing after the young brunette who ignoring the warning that Himitsu had told them before. As the others were running for Mikan, Himitsu was help by Jinno and Sakurano, and followed the others as well.

Mikan kept on increasing her speed, ignoring everyone's call as she unconsciously cried. Her tears kept strained down her face as she ran and finally reached to the side of the lying figure under the Sakura tree.

It was her uncle.

Her uncle…

The High School Principal.

Yukihira Kazumi.

"Uncle," She said as she kneeled down next to him. "Uncle Kazu!"

Everyone went to her side as Mikan hugged the unconscious man in fron of her. Yuka and Hotaru held her shoulders while Subaru, Narumi, Tonou and Tsubasa went to Principal Yukihira's side. Subaru checked the principal's pulse, and sighed in relief that he was alive.

"He's still alive, don't worry Mikan," He said as he looked at the small girl who kept calling her uncle.

"But… He's not wake up," She cried. "I call him many times and he's not opening his eyes!"

"Leave it to me, Mikan," Said Himitsu as he let go of Jinno and Sakurano's grip. "Someone has casted him a spell in order to protect him within this area."

"A spell?" Asked Jinno.

Himitsu placed his hand on Kazumi's forehead, his eyes closed. He immediately said to himself, _this is his real soul…no wonder why we cannot find him in the stream but later on was send here after the resonation. That girl must be feeling that this is the best way to protect him from that resonation_.

Himitsu closed his eyes as suddenly his hand was glowing, shocking everyone around him. All of them felt a warm heat went up to the air, causing their hair floating together. The blue glow that came from Himitsu's hand felt like a warm sunray heating their body as well. A few seconds later, the glow and the heat were gone, leaved them with amaze expression on their faces.

As Himitsu pulled back his hand, slowly, the others stared at the unconscious man who slowly groaned and to their surprise, his eyes were slowly opened as he revealed his deep blue eyes which he inherited from his father, Yukihira Satoru.

There were certainly some voices, but he couldn't get himself to recognize them as his head felt so heavy that the words spoken seemed incoherent at the moment. His body was stiff and he couldn't seem to move, so he slowly tried to move his fingers, letting the blood circulate and making him take control of his body again.

When he finally felt a little bit of strength coming to him, he slowly opened his eyelids, then squeezed them shut again as the light reflected in his eyes was blinding that it almost hurt.

What he seen after that was rather a shocking one.

Before he could do anything or realize anything, he felt a pair of small arms were thrown around his neck, hug him tightly. He felt a small impact against his body, followed by a small voice that kept calling his name, a small, sad voice. He blinked for a moment when he slowly realized what was happened in front of him.

He saw Mikan, his only niece; hug him around his neck, cried as she kept calling his name. Jinno, Narumi and Yuka also called his name in worried. Sakurano and Subaru went to his side, held his hands, while the others were watching him as well as they watching the others with relief that obviously were seen on their faces.

"Uncle," Cried Mikan as she sobbed. "Uncle Kazu…"

"Mi…kan…" Said Kazumi groggily, finally recognizing a familiar voice. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mikan's small body, responding to her embraced. Everyone sighed in relief and Kazumi could swear that he could see tears in Sakurano and Subaru's eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kazumi-kun."

A strong yet familiar voice was heard throughout the place and now every eye were staring at the man in black coat, sat on the grass with bleeding mouth. His eyes were soft, and yet, there were still traces of pain on his face. His eyes wide as he finally realized who the man in front of him was.

"Himitsu-sensei?" He said in shock.

"My oh my, how's your body, Kazumi-kun?" Asked Himitsu as he smiled. "It seems that you're still remembering me."

"You didn't change at all," He said, while Mikan looked at Himitsu as she leaned her head against Kazumi's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't even realized what exactly happen to you at all," He said as he sighed. "We're in the other part of your dreams."

"My dream?" He asked as he looked at the others.

"Don't blame them if they couldn't answer your question," Said Himitsu as he saw most of them leaned their head down. "This is the only way to help you who have lost in your own sub-consciousness."

"_Himitsu-sensei, is everything alright?"_

"Goshima?" Asked Kazumi when Himitsu pulled out Hii-sama's Alice stone and showed it to everyone.

"Don't worry, everything's fine," Said Himitsu as the glow slowly appeared and images of the people in the real world appeared.

"What fine?" Said Goshima, which was obviously in panic. "You're bleeding! And…PRINCIPAL YUKIHIRA!"

"He's alright, too Goshima. Don't worry about us too," Said Sakurano as he wiped his eyes. "Everything's fine."

"Thank goodness…" He said as he covered his mouth, tried to prevent the tears from coming out. The rest- Shiki, Hii-sama, Shizune, Misaki and others looked relief when they saw the man that they wanted to find out was finally there.

"You finally find him," Said Amano who appeared from Goshima's back. "Something must be happen in the dream that affected the principal's body in this world. Your injuries are quite bad sensei."

"That's the price that I had to pay for entering the dream," Said Himitsu as he stood up and looked at the doctor. "I'm taking the others' injuries as well."

"What is this? What's happen?" Asked Kazumi as he let go of Mikan and tried to stand up, which was help by Jinno and Narumi. "I can't understand any of it."

Himitsu looked at him, understood that his former student was in confused. Taking his breathe in; he explained everything to Kazumi which of course, leaded him into deep shock.

He was surprise to know what had happened during the time he was unconscious; many things had happen just for the sake of saving him. Mikan's determination to save him, the price that he paid for the sake of school's freedom, everyone's willingness to save him, searched for him…

And a small hope of his student for him to come back safely with everyone in front of him.

A small resonation was happen again and this time, Himitsu was manage to create a large power shield without holding everyone's hands. Kazumi stared at him with disbelieve, while Mikan looked at her uncle with worry.

"It's seems that you're afraid of something," Said Himitsu as he narrowed his eyes.

"Did something bothering you just now?"

Kazumi was silent. He leaned his head down and did not say anything. Jinno realized that it seemed that their journey was not only to find this one lost soul, but it seemed that Himitsu clearly had another intention based on his question just now.

"The sudden resonation that happen just now is actually comes from your inner self, Kazumi-kun," Explained Himitsu as he turned around, facing his old student.

"Lots of things happened in your life, especially _that_ incident, but you seem avoiding it isn't it?"

A shook.

"Really?"

"So could you dare to tell us what exactly bothering up until now? Don't tell me that you're too afraid to tell the others about your pasts…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT !" Shouted Kazumi, shocking everyone not only in the dream but also at the real world.

"Then what?" Shouted Himitsu this time. "Do you understand how much trouble you had cause because of your cowardliness? If that's not the case that what's exactly that you're worrying about?"

"I'm not a coward!" Said kazumi, angrily. Natsume slowly pulled Mikan next to him, afraid that she might be shocked as well.

"Then why?" Asked Himitsu again. "It's obviously something bothering you! Why can't you be honest with your own self? Many people are worrying you more than I was!"

"Especially 'that' person who's important to you!"

Kazumi looked at him with shock. How did he…?

"That person told me that you're still regretting something. She asked me to find the cause while traveling into your dream," He said as he looked at Kazumi.

'She? It's a girl?' Asked Mikan in her mind.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You have to remember Kazumi, you're not alone. Many people here had faced many difficulties just to find you here. You really don't care at all?"

Once again a shook.

"Principal, please…" Said Sakurano as everyone looked at him. "At least please tell us, what's bothering you. We need to know too…"

"He's right," Said Natsume for the first time. "You're not the one that I known during the rebellion. If you're the same High School Principal (he didn't even bother to call his name, that brat!) that I know then you should tell us what's going on. Do you want your beloved niece crying again because of you?"

Natsume words somehow manage to make the HSP to think in deep thought for a while. After some time, he slowly raised his head and said, "I don't know whether I could show them to you, but I hope all of you are able to face it…"

"Because it makes me feels like it's no use for me stay in this world anymore…"

"What!" Said Jinno and the others as the small shield slowly moved forward and then leaving the place that once was the place for the HSP's lost soul resided. However, after they left the placed, except Principal Yukihira, all of them had to hold each other's again since they went against the wave stream, which was dangerous if one of them lost their grips.

What exactly the HSP had said just now?

* * *

Izumi turned around as he felt a sudden feeling that came across him. He stared at the back, slowly closed his eyes while the woman next to him just kept in silent, letting him in his own world for a moment.

"Did you feel them?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. "They finally meet aniiki."

"Even so, the flow of the time in this dream will keep on moving," She said as she turned around. "We manage to suppress 'it' somehow, but there's no guarantee that it would give a positive result for your brother."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because this is still your brother's dream," She said. "As visitors, it isn't a pleasure for us to interrupt someone's privacy like before. Besides, since he's not in the brink of death, the possibility of him to get memories confusing is quite high."

"Please don't say like that!" Shouted Izumi. "You know how much important he is to me, as well as others! How can you say like that?"

"I WON'T SAY IT IF IT DIDN'T BRING HARM! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT IF THERE'S ANY CHANCES THAT SOMETHING **ACTUALLY HAPPENED** WHEN THE RESONATIONS STARTED TO GET CRAZY BEFORE!" She shouted again, much to Izumi's surprise.

"Don't treat me like I didn't know anything about darkness," She said. "I've face the darkness earlier than you are, sensei, as well as Yuka-senpai and those children! That's why it must be Mikan to pay the price since I can't do it like your daughter could do!"

"Mikan?"

Kuroran no Kimi sighed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him forward.

"Like the sun that finally comes back and shining again in this awful land of darkness, she's the one who will bring him back the strength that once gone after you died," She said.

"He has to fight the fear that had been planted inside him ever since he lost two people who are important to him," She said. "It was increasing one after another and the terrible one was your death and Kaoru-senpai's as well."

Izumi just silent as he had to admit that what did her words said was true at all. Indeed, many things happened in his brother's life and yet, he also unable to know even some of his pasts; Kazumi was rarely talk about them either.

He just hoped that with this travel, he could able to open the Pandora Box that belongs to his brother, and understood what exactly had make him the person that he known when he was still alive…

* * *

"_They're here."_

_Kazumi, Takumi, Miaka and some of the students were on mission when suddenly a group of yakuza attacked them. The group was given with one mission; they needed to investigate the secret ammunition trading between the yakuza named Sei and American mafia. The secret trading somehow threaten the country, as Japan was no longer allow to make any ammunition trading after the SCAP occupation by US government._

_Actually, everything went well, however one of the student accidentally met with one of the yakuza member, blowing everything that they tried to hide. Right now, they were trying to get away from the yakuza as they hid themselves among the boxes at the port._

_It was already a year since the traumatic incident happened, and Kazumi was getting use of being sending for mission. All of them were tired and some of them were injured; Kazumi's role was to make sure, if any of the mafias or yakuzas had an Alice or not, which means his role was a watcher._

_One of the yakuzas shouted as they spotted them, and one of the students who was a Wind-user waved his hand and threw him away. All of them ran away as they tried to find any place to hide themselves before they teleported themselves back to the academy._

_When they reached at the end of the path, all of them were panic. Miaka, regardless the pain that she felt that time, quickly created another warp hole and asked everyone to enter it._

"_Hurry!" She said. "The hole can only stand for one minute!"_

"_Miaka-sempai?" Said Takumi and Kazumi, as they heard the time for the warp hole could stand was a minute only._

_It means that her condition had turned worse than ever!_

"_Just get into it! Takumi, hurry and take Kazu-kun away from here!" She screamed as she pulled several students into the warp hole._

_The only people who left behind were Takumi, Miaka and Kazumi. As the three of them; with Kazumi was being dragged by Takumi were about to jump in, suddenly Miaka fell down and coughed terribly._

"_Miaka-sempai!" Screamed both Kazumi and Takumi._

"_I'm fine," She said, weakly. "Hurry, guys.."_

"_What about you?" Asked Kazumi._

"_Don't worry, just go!"_

"_NO! I WON'T!" Screamed Kazumi as he freed himself from Takumi and ran towards Miaka._

"_Kazumi!" Screamed Takumi as he suddenly saw one of the yakuzas came by and aimed his gun towards the young boy._

_Kazumi bent down and tried to help Miaka up, but something heavy was fallen on his body and both he and Miaka fell on the ground. At first he did not realized who was on his body. Then he heard a groan and realized that it was TAKUMI!_

_The warp hole was close, but using her last strength, Miaka opened up another warp hole and just like Miaka, Takumi also did the same. He was shot at his stomach, bleeding badly. Kazumi was panic as he saw many blood cam from his wound, however the three of them must leave the place since many yakuzas were coming at their place. Pulled the two teens together, Kazumi jumped into warp hole with a sound of gun shot was hear, but he hardly felt any pain as the hole sucking them too strong that he felt nothing at all._

_He was unconscious when they reached the academy._

_Several days after the tragic mission, the academy had to dissolve two students from the academy. The two students were both from Special Ability Class- Andou Takumi and the class's representative Kusuga Miaka._

_Both of them lost their Alice after the mission was end. Their mission was actually failed as they were spotted by the yakuzas at that time. However, the news about the fail mission was spread throughout the academy since at that time, both of them were together with the Longevity Alice boy-Yukihira Kazumi._

_Everyone blamed him for the students' lost Alice._

_Both of them were giving two weeks to prepare for their leave. Since both of them were so popular among boys (Miaka) and girls (Takumi), they received many farewell gifts._

_While they received gifts, Kazumi received curses and were bullied._

_Both Miaka and Takumi knew it was no this fault since it was a normal reaction for a human to save another life. However, the treatment that he received was too terrible that he refused to go out from his room._

_Miaka and Takumi came to comfort him, and told him it was not his fault at all._

_Miaka understood very well that Kazumi felt he was responsible for their lost, but she actually not worried about that. What she worried actually was what will happen to him after she and Takumi left the academy?_

_She knew that boy was special; especially to her, Himitsu and Takumi since they always together. She knew that boy was her only hope to change the academy; a dream that she unable to fulfill due to her lost._

_More terrible, her family had already arranged her marriage from another wealthy family after she left the academy, and she knew she could not refused anymore. However, she did not know Takumi would do since he did not speak about it at all. All that he concerned was Kazumi._

_On the day of their leaving, many of their fans were cried and said farewell to them, but they were not care so much. What they cared most was the young boy with deep blue eyes, held his Alice stones that been make into pendant and gave to them. For Takumi and Miaka, that was the most precious gift they ever had, alongside with the others._

_Takumi gave him his Alice stone turned into a pendant, which the same as Miaka. However Miaka gave Kazumi two of her Alice stones that she manage to make before she lost her Alice, together with a key in heart shape._

_It was the key of the warp hole at the abandon music room at the High School Division's building._

_Both Takumi and Miaka gave their advices to Kazumi, hug him, told him to get strong, cried together since they knew it was the time they needed to say good bye. Each of them was escort by their family, Miaka with her fiancée, which was actually her childhood friend, while Takumi was with his family._

_Watching both of his important people left the school, Kazumi knew it was the time for him to get up on his own, and fight for his own self…_

* * *

Mikan and the others watched the slide shows of HSP's memories all over; from the departure of Kusuga Miaka and Andou Takumi until the meeting of Yukihira Kazumi and his younger brother, Yukihira Izumi. Mikan had wondering if Kazumi knew about Goshima's status as Kusuga Miaka's nephew, but she decided to keep it silent since everyone was focus on the next slide shows.

Along the past memories, they finally understood why the HSP unable to leave the school ground. First, it was a decision that his Alices were dangerous if leaked out; other people who tried to use the Alice in wrong way; which actually they did not know that the ESP already done it could exploited him.

Second, the current HSP will retired from his position for some private reason and he wanted Kazumi to replace his position, since he knew Kazumi could do and protected the owner of rare Alice from being misused by other people.

Third, he wanted to keep the promise that he made with Takumi and Miaka that he will never gave up, trying to change the academy and ended the suffering that they had been faced for long time…

And to protect the people who were important to him as well.

Mikan glanced at her uncle who was silent for a moment. She started to understand what had happened, and how did he became the man that she knew right now.

Still, she was clueless about something that bothering him; other than the lost of his seniors, she felt that something more than that was actually the real reasons of his suffering.

She believed the others were trying to search for the causes as well.

She looked back at the scene in front of her, which was the scene where her uncle met with her late father Izumi, and watched it until the scene, which showed her and everyone on how did the HSP met with the mysterious person who kept on helping them to save the HSP's life, with Himitsu as her representative…

Also, how did they found out the cause of the HSP's sadness.

* * *

"_Aniiki~!"_

_Kazumi turned around and faced his beloved brother who stood in front of him with his usual smile. In his hand, there was a file which showed that he received another student to be transfer or under his supervision. Kazumi just sighed as Izumi came to his side and hugged him from behind._

"_What is it right now, you little brat?" He asked in-joke way._

"_Moouu~! Aniiki, don't call me like that! I have something to ask you today!" He said as he looked at him with his puppy eyes. Kazumi just sweat dropped, as he knew he would never go against his younger brother if he were in that kind of form (puppy form)._

"_What's wrong with your student? Is it bothering you?" He asked as he took the file that handed by Izumi._

"_A little bit," He said as he stared at the photo on the top of the file. "Her name is…. Age 14. She was just transferred here yesterday, but goodness, already causing us trouble!"_

The sudden silent regarding of the student's name somehow attracting everyone's attention. Mikan looked at her uncle who remained silent, but still, that man was not saying anything to her, or everyone else.

"Why sensei couldn't mention the student's name?" Asked Sakurano as he looked at Himitsu.

"It must be something that related to our current situation right now," Said Himitsu as he narrowed his eyes.

'So this is what you do, right? My dear niece…'

"What?" Asked Sakurano as he continued to watch the slide show of the HSP's pasts.

"_What?"_

"_We still not know which type of Alice she had, but she already throwing things to her classmate and having a detention after that! And the ESP asked me to supervise her as well," Said Izumi as he scratched his head._

"_So you are asking my help for this matter?" Asked Kazumi._

"_Yes, since that girl disappears without a trace so…Onegai, aniiki?"_

_Kazumi just sighed as he stared at the photo in front of him. Not long after that, he saw a small glow from the photo but what made him surprise after that was…_

_The glow was in blue metallic colour._

"_Aniiki?" Asked Izumi._

"_She has… An unusual Alice's strength," Said Kazumi as he closed his eyes and sighed._

"_Unusual?"_

"_She's posses the strongest Telekinesis Alice, which actually only 1/1000000 chances would be happen and it might be limitless. Besides…"_

"_She also had another Alice, which is quite rare."_

"_Really? The academy still not determines which Alice type she is, and you're already known about it, aniiki," Said Izumi, quite amazed._

"_It's because it's quite obvious," Said Kazumi as he looked at his brother. "Talking about this girl, what exactly she did yesterday?"_

"_Well, actually there's some kind of bully case in her class. One of the students was bullied and then she threw a pair of scissors to stop them. However, since it has nearly hit the other students, it caused uproar and I had to go rushing there to stop them. She's get punish by the teacher after that," Explained Izumi, in details._

"_Quite a brute," Said Kazumi as he sweat dropped._

"_Indeed," Said Izumi._

_After some discussion between the two brothers, Izumi excused himself and leaved his elder brother alone in his office. Not long after Izumi left, Kazumi packing his belongings and walked out from his office. Along the way to his house, he looked at the sakura tree not far from his office and stared at the tree, when he saw something that attracted him after that…_

* * *

A sudden resonation happened again and everyone screamed in shock. Himitsu raised his shield in case if the wave hit them again, however, what they could see after that was several shadows appeared and blocking the views of Kazumi's slideshow memories. The scene after that was covered by the shadows, and it took several minutes before all of them could be able to see the memories again.

When everything was clear again, Mikan looked at one of the glasses and raised her hand, trying to touch one of the several broken glasses that were floating everywhere. She touched one glasses with the colour of yellowish, which was actually a memory of Kazumi with his personal student…

Kuroran no Kimi.

* * *

"_You're late."_

_A young girl with long black hair; tied up in two ponytails turned around and saw the HSP stared at her with sharp glare. Her face could not be seen _(this is for those people who traveling into the dream so they could not see her face.), _however there were several slight injuries on her bodies. Both of them were in front of the principal's office, ready to get into it._

_Legs, hands, head…All of them were injured, but she seemed not care about it at all._

"_Seriously, you already know what kind of person am I right?"_

"_Principal Yukihira." She said as they went into his office._

_Kazumi looked at the young girl who was under his supervision now; the only student he took from Izumi since his younger brother was too busy and he also claimed that he could not able to control her, which strangely, according to Izumi that she only listened to him. However, he also had some difficulty in handling the girl since she was stubborn and refused to tell him something that related to her and her family. _

"_I already got your result in Chemistry," He said as he took out the test paper. The girl was twitch a bit._

"_And?" She asked, in innocent way._

"_HOW CAN YOU GET THE LOWEST MARK IN THE CLASS BY GETTING ONLY 25% ALL OVER THE CLASS YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Growled Kazumi as the girl could only sweat dropped._

"_Seriously, what exactly did you hear after I gave you many lessons?"_

"_I don't remember it at all," She said._

"_Liar." The young girl looked at him with challenge way._

"_Aside from your Chemistry, all of your subjects are 100% score! How can this thing happen?" He asked as he leaned against his chair._

"_Don't know? Maybe it's me, the questions or even the teachers?" She said as she sat down on the chair._

"_Or missions?"_

_His question somehow stopped the girl's movement, and glared at him with such anger that obviously seen on her face._

"_It's none of your business, busybody!" She said as she stood on her feet and started to walk away._

"_It's my business to care about you, young lady!" He said as he grabbed the girl's hand. "And I know that lately, you took missions from the students of Special Ability Class whose supposedly do it! Do you understand that what you have done is much more dangerous?"_

"_So what? I did take them! I do the missions, got injured, just for the sake of you selfish people in the academy!" She screamed as she shoved away his hand._

"_Why did you do that? For whose sake that makes you doing like this?" Asked Kazumi as he went closer to the young girl._

"_Who? Of course, for the people who are precious to me," She said which made him stop walking._

"_Principal Yukihira, I'm not as naïve as you and the others thought so. I already facing the reality of life much earlier than others do; I saw many times the ugliness behind people's masks and I know the words 'PAIN' more than those kids! I'm not just an empty-headed, lazy young middle school girl who wears loose socks and playing with her friends! I have LOTS of responsibilities that you people never know about them at all!" She screamed._

"_For the sake of protecting my family, I sacrifice something very important and precious to me; causing me to be sends here; IN THIS CURSE CAGE! I'm not the type of person, who will sit around and obey the orders from others just to fulfill their damn wishes!"_

_Kazumi looked at the young girl, whom he never thought was so mature despite of her young age. He felt his heart was beating faster, faster enough that he could able to hear it out loud._

"_What exactly do you think I am? That's the only way I could do to protect what's important to me! Why do you think of it as a wrong doing?" She said as she started to cry._

"_I'M NOT A TOOL, OR ANIMAL! I'M JUST A HUMAN BEING!" She screamed as much as she want, when Kazumi came to her side and hug her tightly._

"_I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry for not understanding you."_

_The young girl only cried, as Kazumi held the crying girl in his arms, him stared at the outside window…_

_Which was raining already._

* * *

"Who's that?" Asked Subaru as he glanced at Kazumi.

"That's my personal student," He said.

"That's Kuroran no Kimi," Said Himitsu as everyone turned around to face him in shock. "To be honest with you people, she rarely speaks about her matters in the academy. This is the first time I ever know about this thing too."

"But we can't see her face," Said Misaki from the real world.

"I don't know why she was so secrecy actually," Said Himitsu as he sighed. "But I believe there must be reasons why did she do that. That girl was a stubborn one; she didn't tell me what she paid for this power as well."

"She never changes at all," Said Kazumi, slowly.

Everyone looked at him, before they saw the scene in front of them disappeared. Sakurano raised his hand and touched one of the floating glasses, which later glowed and revealed one of the HSP's memories, much to Mikan's surprise…

* * *

"_So you're conforming about this?"_

_ Inside of her uncle's office, were the HSP, Jinno, Yuka and her late father-Yukihira Izumi, as the adults were now staring at the newcomer at the office door._

_ Mikan's parents; both of them seemed a little bit shocked, while Jinno looked a little bit stress, and Principal Yukihira…_

_ His eyes were gentle, yet, contained some kind of curiosity in his deep blue eyes. The way he looked at the newcomer seemed that he already expected, but still, he was still a little bit shocked with the sudden arrival._

_ "Kuroran no Kimi?"_

_ Yuka called the newcomer's name; a name of the member of Hanazono, and then she finally looked at the newcomer's face._

_ Her face seemed blurry, but mysteriously, she could saw an obvious scar on her right forehead; barely hidden by her black bang. She had a long, straight-shining black hair that seemed floating in the air; she was taller than her mother was and seemed a little bit shorter than her father seem. She looked thin, but for some reason, she could felt some kind of strong power and aura that surrounding that Hanazono princess._

_ "If you're conforming about this, then I'll also…" She said as she slowly left the door and walked to her parents._

_ "Support whatever decisions that you make, in the future."_

_ Principal Yukihira walked closely to his brother's side, looking directly towards the young girl in front of him._

_ "You're willing to support both Izumi and Yuka?" He asked._

_ She was silent for a while, and then grinned a little as she leaned down her head for a while. She then lifted her head and reached for her parents hands. She clasped both Yuka and Izumi's hand on each other's hands, and then pulled them closed to her face._

_ Somehow everyone was unable to see her eyes, but her expression was comfortable. She saw everyone looked at the girl with curiosity, as well as a worried feeling._

_ "I'm willing to support them if that is what they want to. Besides…"_

_ "I'm already paying the heavy price for the sake of the people whom precious to me, important to me, people whom I loved and cared for…"_

_ "All that I want in my life, is to see the people whom I loved and cared for live in peace and happy forever."_

_ "Such a small wish; it's something that I couldn't able to achieve…"_

_ Everyone's face had the worry look on them; the HSP, Jin-Jin (Jinno), Yuka and Izumi, as she slowly let go of their hands and walked away from them, towards the door. She paused at the door, and smiled with the smile that everyone was believe it was something that came from the deepest part of her heart. _

_ "Be happy…"_

_ Her last words seemed to support the couple, who looked at her with gentle and concern eyes. She just smiled as she opened the door and walked away, leaving the people in the principal office and went somewhere else. Deep in her heart, she hoped that both of them would found their true happiness; a whish that she believed she could not be able to get for eternity._

* * *

"This scene…" Said Mikan. "I did saw this, in my dream!"

"What?"

"Are you sure Mikan?" Asked Yuka.

"I'm positive!" She said. "It's just like in the dream; she supports mother and father, despite of what had happened before."

"Indeed, she's doing what did you just say, Mikan," Said Kazumi, as everyone now looked at him.

"However…"

"It's only a poor wish; something like a poor fairy tail would never achieve its dream…"

"Because we do lose your father after that, forever," He said as he slowly closed his eyes, and another scene appeared in front of them…

* * *

_ …But it should be like that._

_ Several days later, Kazumi and Jinno were taken into the HQ were they both found out where the missing Yukihira Izumi was, but that person was no longer be able to laugh and meet them with his usual, warmly smile._

_ He was found lying on the table, dead, cold and stiff._

_ With black sign of his skin; something that not supposedly happen to be his original skin. He slowly raised his hand, touched the face of his beloved baby brother, and with was cold and black. Slowly, a slideshow of his memories with Izumi appeared, and he found out that he was unable to resist the tears that started to gather at the corner of his eyes._

Sakurano, Subaru, Shiki, Shizune, Hii-sama, Misaki, Goshima and Himitsu were so shock to see what they saw in front of them. They never thought that the man they knew and loved; Izumi-sensei, his death was…too terrible. His skin rotten and black, found several days later after he was spot disappeared without a trace. It was so shocking that Subaru and Sakurano were shaking.

"No way…sensei…?" Said Subaru, as tears fill his eyes.

"His body…" Said Sakurano as he held his mouth, trying his best to control himself from collapsed. Jinno and Yuka went to the boys's side, trying to calm them down. Both of the adults already knew what happened to the body of Yukihira Izumi, but still, the pain from the past that they tried to forget slowly came back.

And it was really hurt.

_ He glared at the man that he believed to be the mastermind of everything; hatred started to boil inside him. Jinno already held his fist; shaking terribly, as the feeling of guilty and regret also were build inside him. Suddenly, the door was forcedly opened, and revealed a young girl with scar on her forehead, hair loose without being tie up._

_ "You..!" Said one of the people when the ESP raised his hand. Everyone stop talking although they did not agree with it._

_ "Suddenly come here?" He asked._

_ She did not say anything. Slowly, she went into the room as she stared at the lying body in front of her. Her teachers were there; both of them were shock. She slowly turned her head and glared with anger._

_ "Get out," She said._

_ "What?"_

_ "I SAY GET OUT!" She shouted as the whole room was about to collapse. Everyone looked at the ESP who nodded his head, and slowly followed him out from the room, with fear._

_ Since they knew what kind of person she was._

_ Turning back to the place where she stood, she saw the most heartbreaking scene in front of her very eyes, which caused her to cry._

_ Slowly fell to his knees, Principal Yukihira lifted Izumi's body into his arms, arms that obviously shaking. Tears strained down his face, as he stared at the close-eyes face, no longer with its warm smile._

_ "Why?" He said, his voice cracked._

_ "Why it happen to be like this?"_

_ You promise me to stay by my side…_

_ You promise to help me…!_

_ Always…!_

_ "You promise to help me, stay by my side, Izumi…!" Said Kazumi as he held Izumi's cold body closer to him._

_ "YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"_

_ "IZUMIIIII~!" Screamed Kazumi as much as he wanted, followed by a sad cry that echoed the whole room._

_ Kuroran no Kimi was crying as well._

_ Several days later after the death of Izumi, something big happened in the academy. The ESP had been attacked by someone, and it was appeared that Azumi Yuka was the one who attacked him. She went away from the security men who tried to capture her, and then she ended up at the High School Division building with Shiki who found her while patrolling._

_ Yuka and the people in the principal office were trying to help her, as the HSP looked at her and asked, will she get ready to stay out from the academy when she said, yes. As he stared at her, his eyes accidentally fell on her stomach and suddenly, he saw a faint glow appeared on her stomach._

_ That was the light of Alice, and it was inside her…_

_ No…_

_ Could it be that it was Izumi's…?_

_ He __wanting to rub at his eyes to clear the glow that was on her stomach but it was just there and at that moment, he knew, the moment she looked into his eyes, that it was Izumi's and he hadn't even had the chance to know._

_ He hadn't know even a little bit!_

_The fact that Izumi did not know about the news had make the pieces of his broken heart cracked even further._

_ After everything was done in order to send Yuka out of the academy, he and the others went to the warp hole to take Yuka away from the ESP's men, also, to avoid from the enemy knew that Yuka was carrying a CHILD._

_ Izumi's child._

_ Before they leaved the office, Kuroran no Kimi appeared and she said that she will became the lure so that they could have some time to let Yuka escaped from academy safely. She gave her a parting embrace; whishing her good luck, and left the office. _

_ He only could prayed that Yuka was safe, together with the child that growing inside her, without a father to protect the mother and child from harm._

_ Izumi was already gone._

_ He felt so hopeless…_

_ The next morning, Kazumi met with the injured Kuroran no Kimi, who stared at him with Yuka's Alice stone in her hand, eyes that looked dull. Without words, he embraced her and let the tears that had been suppress ever since he knew the fact that his doting brother had left a mark in the world, just for him to remember that he was not alone; strained down his face._

_ His heart was broken, he no longer felt that his life had a meaning anymore._

_ And he felt that it was his fault that Izumi had left him forever…_

* * *

As the scene ended and slowly vanished everyone stared at the gloomy High School Principal, his eyes looked dull. Everyone was speechless; they never thought that the impact of loosing Izumi was more terrible on the HSP. He saw his body; he held him, felt the coldness of his body and cried his name. The promise that they made together was broken by Izumi's death.

Mikan felt her heart was aching; she started to understand why her uncle was so insisted to take her out of the academy, even the risks were high.

Her uncle blamed himself for Izumi's death. No. Not only Izumi, others as well. Mikan understood how much painful it was to loose someone who was important to you; just like when she saw how her father died in ESP's hand. It was too painful.

It was not ended yet, as they saw another slide shows of HSP's memories, and this time, it was after Mikan's birth, Shiki's disappearing and Kuroran no Kimi's graduation (the slide show of this somehow was skip); the most important one…

Benibara no Kimi.

Igarashi Kaoru...

Natsume's mother…

* * *

_Kazumi ran across the Hanahime-den hallway, which leaded him to the main hall of the building. Came together with him was Jinno, followed by the young Yamanouchi Shizune who tried her best to catch up with the two teachers in front of her._

_ He received a very bad news that day; very bad news that made him ran towards the place of the MSP right away. He knew that the news will not only affected him, but also people who knew and were involve with him from the beginning also having the same effect as much as he do._

_ The death of the Benibara no Kimi._

_ Igarashi Kaoru._

_ When he reached towards the end of the hallway, he immediately shoved away the sliding door, and revealing the most heartbreaking scene in front of his very eyes. Even Jinno and young Shizune were stop running and stared at their front view, totally frozen._

_ All of the Hanahime princesses were crying._

_ Including her._

_ The Middle School Principal._

_ Hii-sama._

_ Hii-sama slowly rose her head up; her eyes stared at the wide-eyes HSP, who was shock with the scene in front of him. Her green eyes were glasses; tears already filling her eyes as she slowly spoke to the HSP with sad and deep voice._

_ "She's gone…" She said. "The rose that growing that brightly…"_

_ "Had died…"_

_ "What?" Said Jinno and young Shizune. _

_ "Benibara no Kimi-sama?" Shizune said._

_ "How…did you know…?" Asked Kazumi, his shaken voice somehow were heard throughout the hall._

_**THROB.**_

_A sound._

_ "It was here in this paper," Said one of the princesses as she cried. "She met with unfortunate accident…"_

_**THROB. **_

_**BA-DUM…**_

_Another sound._

_ Jinno went pass the HSP and took the newspaper, and looked shock. The news was at the front paper, showed the accident that took away another innocent life from the people who were close to the dead soul. He read the news as he slowly fell on his knees, eyes fill with regret._

_ "He also erases her…" Said Jinno, with guilty._

_ "What about her family?" Asked Kazumi._

_**THROB!**_

_ Another sound was bumping inside him._

_ Hii-sama just bitten her lips. She felt so sad that silently, a tear strained down her right eyes. Young Shizune quickly went to her side and held her hands. However, just like the others, she also cried. It was true that she actually not too well-known with Kaoru, however, she somehow understood the feeling of losing someone who was so important in her life, and she knew the wound which was caused by this accident would never healed in short time. Sometimes it could take for the rest of your life just to recover from one scar that would or never heal._

_ "Please, Hii-sama…"_

_ "Tell me…"_

_**THROB!DUP!**_

_ "I don't know that much, Principal Yukihira..." She finally said, as more tears fell down. "From what I know that her family had arranged her funeral tomorrow. It was an accident, but who knows…"_

_ "It might be 'that' person's work either..."_

_ "Even so, her family must be fine, right?" Asked Jinno. He actually did not realized that Kazumi's eyes had already turned daze, as his hands were shaken, and his chest felt hurt._

_ "We'll try to figure out about her family, Hii-sama," He said as he tried to stand up. "I hope we can do something about this matter."_

_ At the same time, Kazumi clenched his pant tightly, as his hands were sweating and he started to feel slight pain on his chest. His heartbeat was faster than usual, and he started to feel dizzy. _

_**It hurts…**_

_ "Please do it, Jinno-sensei," She said as she wiped her tears. "I can't stand to see my princesses are crying like this. It hurts me that much…"_

_ "Please…" Hii-sama was not able to finish her words when suddenly she saw the High School Principal suddenly fell down, shocking not only her but also everyone in the room. He fell with loud thud, and the next thing they heard was a rather shocking one._

_ "It hurts…!" He said, in pain as he laid on the floor, on his right side._

_ "My chest…! It's hurt!" He cried in pain as he held his chest, breathed hardly. "I can't…Breathe…!"_

_ "Principal Yukihira!" Cried Jinno as he and Shizune went to his side. "Hang on!"_

_ "Quickly call the ambulance right now!" Ordered Hii-sama as she also went to the HSP's side with worried. "Is he alright?"_

_ "It must be a difficult breathing! Any of you, bring me the paper bag now!" Shouted Jinno as he tried to calm down the sick principal._

_ It took a while to bring the HSP to the hospital, and it was a relief that Jinno knew some basic knowledge of first aid. He tried his best to help the HSP as he asked him to breathe through the paper bag, in order to take out the carbon dioxide in his lungs. When the paramedic came then he was given oxygen to help him breathing._

_As the paramedics were trying to treat him, he was crying…_

* * *

Mikan and the others looked at the HSP as the scene in front of them vanished. His face was sad, his eyes were closed, and he was silent.

Sadness was obviously appeared on his face.

Mikan looked at her uncle with wide eyes, shocked with the scene just now. She never knew that just like Natsume, her uncle was suffering as well. He felt that it was too hard to accept the fact that another person who was important to him, suddenly gone; her life was no longer in this world.

Kaoru had died, just like his brother.

Just like Izumi…

* * *

Himitsu stared at his former student with loud beating of his heart; he too, was shock to know what had happened to Kazumi after he left the academy.

Another glass appeared and glowed, and what they saw after that was the answer of what they wanted to know, the answer of all of HSP's sadness and pain…

_ "Hyuuga Kaoru's had been buried yesterday, principal."_

_ Jinno was in one of the hospital room; a room where the weak High School Principal was staying. After the sudden difficult breathing that happened at the Hanahime-den, the HSP had been send to the hospital where his former senior; Amano Akihiko was working there as a doctor. Of course, that doctor was shock with the emergency and quickly took him for a treatment._

_ Principal Yukihira just stared blankly at the window, letting Jinno who stood next to him watched him in silent._

_ Hii-sama did visited him; not much that they talked. They were talking about the late Hyuuga Kaoru; the woman who died in order to change the academy from the outside academy; the one of the people who inherited Izumi's will._

_ Kazumi felt that half of himself was dead; not only he lost Izumi-his beloved brother, he also lost Kaoru-his best student and somehow, a person who was important to him. It was not as he was in love with Kaoru-something impossible to him with Kaoru, it just that, she was more like a close friend of him, despite of their big gap in ages._

_ Jinno's voice somehow woke him from his world, but the sadness still inside him; were boiling so hard that it would explode in anytime. He did not say much; he just nodded his head and stayed silent. Jinno, already knew that the HSP was still weak and affected by the shocking news, excused himself and left the room._

_ Kazumi was all alone._

_ He was a failure._

_ It was his entire fault._

_ It was his fault that everything turned out like this!_

_ Kazumi placed his arm on his eyes; tears silently fell and strained down his face. He cried silently as he slowly recalled on how many people had died, or lost their Alice or something important to them because of him._

_ He was so selfish that many people had died because of him._

_ It was his fault…_

_ But he did not want this to be happen! _

_ Never…_

_ It should be him to die, not them…_

_ Not them…_

The images of Izumi, Kaoru, Miaka, Takumi and everyone in the past, were refreshing once again.

_This is not…_

_What I had wanted to happen…_

Everyone stared at the last scene of the pasts, as some of them shed their tears out of consciousness. Jinno, Hii-sama and Shiki were speechless; Yuka, Misaki, Shizune and Hotaru already had teary eyes, while the others were stunned on their feet, unable to say anything.

Mikan watched the scene as she saw her uncle rolled to his right side; hands covered his eyes as he slowly cried in silent. She could swear that time, she could hear her uncle's thought, loudly and clear; his thought was painful that she realized that everything that happened in his life…

Had become the sources of his sadness…

Until now.

_Why it has to be like this..?_

_Why…? _

Mikan looked at the last scene of the pasts, with tears that strained down her face. She finally realized what exactly had make her uncle into a man that she knew right now; locked all of his sadness and painful in order to protect people who were important to him.

_Why?_

"I really don't know if this is the right thing that I do…" Said Kazumi, to the group.

The scene in front of them was vanishing, and what left after that was pitch black.

"I thought what I did was right, every decisions, plans…"

"I thought it was the best for all of us…"

Mikan looked at her uncle, who was turning his face away from her, from the others. Jinno, Narumi, Yuka, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Subaru, Tsubasa, Tonouchi and Sakurano, all of them were now looking at the man in front of them, avoiding their gaze.

While Himitsu was looking at them, he slowly leaned down his head and closed his eyes. He did not want to interfere with the matters; he knew what exactly happened.

But it was not his will to tell them…

About the heart of a man with sad and tragic pasts in his life.

"Until Izumi's death, that's when I realized how fool I was," Said Kazumi. "I was stupid…" He said, clenched his fists tightly.

Everyone looked at him worriedly, as for Mikan, she was about to cry. She never known about her uncle's dark and tragic pasts; seeing all his friends and important people, including her father and Natsume's mother Kaoru Igarashi lost their lives, given him such a hopeless and crumble hope to him.

"I was so stupid…"

"I was the one who bring all those sacrifices in this academy, for all eternity because of my Alice…"

"I'm a heartless man; all because of what I've done…Probably those people who already leave this world hate me too…"

Mikan looked at her uncle angrily, as she let go of Natsume's hand and went to her uncle, ignoring the warning that Himitsu had told them before.

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU LOVED FATHER AND ALL OF THEM RIGHT!" Screamed Mikan as she grabbed Kazumi's left hand and cried.

"Mikan!" Said everyone.

"You don't dare to lose someone else after what had happened to you, didn't you! You also hate being used by the academy! That's why you fight against the ESP!"

Kazumi just silent. He kept avoiding from looking his niece's face.

"You did everything that you can as long as they can live different than you! You even protect me! Mother, father, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, senpai and everyone else! It's because you love us! It's because you have a heart!"

Kazumi was just silent, but from what Natsume and the rest could look, there was a sign of sadness on his face.

"Then why are you saying like this uncle?" Cried Mikan as she held her uncle's hand tightly.

"You also want to be loved too, didn't you…?" Said Mikan.

Everyone, even Himitsu was shock to hear Mikan's confession. She was able to read her uncle's heart; the secret of his heart that even he himself could not able to discover.

"WE'RE NOT ANIMALS! WE'RE HUMANS…!" Screamed the tearful Mikan.

Kazumi just closing his eyes, still, unable to looked at Mikan, or everyone.

Suddenly there were shocking resonations as they quickly holding each other's hands. Mikan quickly held Kazumi's hand, and Kazumi was in guard, aware on what exactly happened.

"This isn't good! The power of Yumemi is suddenly decreased!" Said Himitsu, as he held Natsume's hand and pushed him to his side. "Mikan, you also come here! Or otherwise you'll be trapped here forever!"

Mikan and everyone were shocked. She was never thought that she couldn't meet her uncle in his dream, more than what she expected. She wanted to talk more to her uncle. She wanted to tell him everything, asking many questions to him, hugging him, wanted to tell him that he was not alone, as she and her mother were also his family.

Other resonations came again, and this time it was a bad omen to Himitsu. He suddenly felt a sudden pain on his chest, and he quickly grabbed it tightly. Sakurano and Jinno saw him, and quickly grabbed him.

"Himitsu-sensei, are you alright?"

"It's no good…My body can't hold much longer…" He said his face pale.

Natsume heard what Himitsu had say, and quickly glanced at Mikan and shouted, "Mikan! Come here now!"

Mikan was hesitating. She did not want to leave her uncle just like that, she did not want to. However, staying there also was dangerous. She can be trapped forever, and will never able be back to the real world unless another Yumemi came and rescued her.

"Mikan!" Screamed Hotaru and Yuka.

"Sakura, what are you doing the-" Jinno's shout was cut down, when suddenly all of them saw Kazumi grabbed Mikan's body and using all of his strength, threw her away from him!

"Kyaaaa~~!" Screamed the shock Mikan.

Tsubasa and Natsume came to the front and quickly grabbed her. Lucky for Mikan as both of the boys were able to catch her safely. When she looked up, she saw a HUGE SHADOW was about to consume Kazumi.

"Uncle!" She said as she rose.

Mikan was about to go to his side again, when Narumi was successfully caught her and prevented her from stay away from Himitsu's side. His power had already decreased, and all of them slowly became invisible.

"Narumi-sensei! Let go of me!"

"Mikan-chan, I can't! It's too dangerous!" Said Narumi, as he tried his best to stop the panic girl in his arms.

"But uncle…!" She cried. "He's still…"

Mikan's words stopped there, as she saw Yukihira Kazumi who was already fell on his knees, looked weak and weary, looked at her.

There was nothing in his eyes. No life, no energy, no happiness. Only sadness, pain, sorrow, and…

Hopeless.

He slowly said something to Mikan, which only Mikan, Himitsu, Jinno and Sakurano knew; before the shadow was, start to consume him.

"No…" Said Mikan. "Uncle, no~~!"

Kazumi, looked at her with his last glance, shook his head, and as the shadow was consuming him, he closed his eyes and a single tear fell from his right eye.

"UNCLE~~! IIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~!"

With her last scream, all of them were invisible and disappeared from the dream, letting the adult vanished within the dark shadow…

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up, please…Wake up!"

Mikan felt her head was aching, as well as hearing a familiar voice that kept calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her mother, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Narumi, Tonou and Tsubasa were looking at her. Yuka was holding her hand, while Narumi held her in his arms; both of them looked like about to cry. They returned to Natsume's room, right after their journey into the dream ended.

"Thank goodness, we think that you'll not awake," Said Yuka as she kissed her hand and quickly hugged her.

"Okasan?" Asked Mikan, felt weird.

"You were faint," Said Natsume. "All of us were safely return here half an hour ago in conscious, except you."

"Then, where's uncle?" She asked.

Everyone looked down, did not answer or looking into her eyes. Mikan at first was clueless, why everyone seemed a little bit afraid to say, then she realized it already, and her eyes turned wide.

Without any words, she activated her Instant Teleportation and took herself towards the HSP's room. Yuka and the others realized that Mikan could do something reckless, quickly rushed to the HSP's room.

* * *

In the other side of the dimension, Kazumi was laid on the ground, his eyes closed. He was unable to wake up anymore; he felt no energy at all.

In his mind, the image of his crying niece suddenly pops up.

"_STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU LOVED FATHER AND ALL OF THEM RIGHT!"_

Kazumi suddenly heard her words that time, his eyes slowly opened.

'Did I'm lying all these time?'

"_You don't dare to lose someone else after what had happened to you, didn't you! You also hate being used by the academy! That's why you fight against the ESP!"_

'I didn't dare to lose anyone, am I?'

"_You did everything that you can as long as they can live different than you! You even protect me! Mother, father, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, senpai and everyone else! It's because you love us! It's because you have a heart!"_

'Do I really have a heart?'

"_Then why are you saying like this uncle?" _

'Why?'

'Why are you angry when I say like that?'

'Why are you crying…?'

'Mikan-chan?'

"_You also want to be loved too, didn't you…?"_

Kazumi suddenly felt aching in his chest, as he remembered the words that Mikan said to him that time.

"_WE'RE NOT ANIMALS! WE'RE HUMANS…!"_

_We're humans…_

'Am I…a human?'

Kazumi slowly closed his aching eyes. He felt so tired and so…sad too.

There was a slide show of memories with him flashing behind his closed eyes and he realized that he was having a rather difficult time keeping the tears at bay. He slowly turned his body to his right side and as he opened his eyes, his tears voluntary strained down his face.

He was crying.

He never felt this sad before.

Never.

However, the words from his niece somehow made him felt sadder than before. She made him realized that he was actually hid all his emotions away, not even let them consumed himself. He knew that emotion sometimes could lead into distractions, so he prepared himself not to be more influence by emotions.

But losing his brother that he loved was something that he could not able to stop himself from falling into sadness.

Thinking about Izumi had already made his tears fell down more; his sadness had overwhelmed him. He felt so sad that he felt like he wanted to die. Unconsciously, he slowly curled himself as he kept thinking about what exactly he wanted, and why…

Alone.

* * *

BAAMM!

Mikan shoved the door of the room loudly where her uncle was staying. She saw Jinno, Shiki, Goshima, Sakurano, Hii-sama, Subaru, Himitsu, Misaki, Amano and Kakitsubata were inside the room, other than the HSP. All of them looked shocked when they saw her, as well as the injured Himitsu who was sitting at the end of the bed where the comatose Kazumi was lay.

"Mikan," Said Sakurano, nervously.

Mikan just stared at him, before her eyes landed on the laying figure on the bed.

Her uncle.

The High School Principal.

Yukihira Kazumi.

Yuka and the others finally reached the room, but when they saw inside the room, everyone was stop. They could see that time; Mikan was slowly walking to the bed, looked so shocked. The adults were stepped aside, as she slowly approached the unconscious man in front of her.

That man, with his eyes closed and pale face, did not show any reaction at all. Mikan's eyes seemed dull; however, when she heard the beep sound of his life machine had awakened her from her world.

"Uncle…" She said.

"Sakura…" Said Jinno, hesitated.

He actually worried if Mikan was trying to do something, as she seemed unable to accept the fact that Principal Yukihira was no longer…

Awake.

He was about to hold Mikan when he suddenly heard her words, shocking not only him, but also everyone else in the room.

"Liar…uncle's…liar…" She said her tears strained down her face.

"Mikan…" Said Hotaru.

"YOU LIAR!" Screamed Mikan as she grabbed the blanket that covered her uncle angrily.

"Mikan!" Said everyone, as Jinno and Yuka went to her side and held her.

"What do you mean by that, you liar? What are you mean it by saying 'I'm sorry'! What are you expect me to believe it!" Screamed Mikan, angrily.

All of them, except Jinno, Himitsu and Sakurano were shock. Principal Yukihira apologized to Mikan but why?

Could it be because of what had happened that Principal Yukihira could not forgive himself and said sorry?

Or, could it because he no longer felt to live, he had lost his reason to live, that he felt guilty towards the people who was waiting for him to come back, and said sorry?

"If you say sorry to me, then why did you save me back then? Why are you save me from that place!" Cried the tearful Mikan.

"Are you saying that you're a heartless man? If you're so cruel then you shouldn't save me!" Mikan cried as she spoke.

"You shouldn't save me…"

She no longer felt any energy as she slowly fell on her knees, if not because of Jinno who caught her and held her quickly in his arms. Still, her right hand clenched the blanket tightly, as she did not want to let go of him. Yuka wiped away her daughter's tears, although she also was about to cry, while everyone slowly gathered again near the bed, watching the crying child in concern.

And that was when Subaru started to realize it.

"Mikan…" He said. "Look."

Everyone looked at the direction where Subaru was pointing to, and then they realized what had happen.

Tears strained down from Kazumi's eyes as he was crying, and yet, he was still unconscious. His face showed a sign of sadness and pain, and his tears kept falling down on his face.

"Principal…did him…?" Asked Sakurano, when Himitsu rose from his seat and came near to Mikan.

"He was, indeed, crying, Mikan-chan," He said as he placed his hand on her head, softly patted her.

"What…?" She asked.

"Sometimes, it is says that the people in coma or in a drug sleep can hear the voices of their friends and loved ones talking to them."

"I believe I already told you Mikan-chan, about this?" He said, gently.

Mikan nodded. Indeed, she did hear about it. When her uncle was suddenly stopped breathing, Himitsu had mention it when he finally breathing again.

Himitsu slowly hugged the crying girl and said softly to her, "I'm also a father. I also have children…"

"And you uncle is also a child, Mikan-chan. A lost child. He has nobody to depend when he was alone. No parents, no siblings to share everything. You are his life now, his only living family, together with your mother."

Mikan kept on crying, and Himitsu wiped her tears away.

"So don't say something that can hurt his heart. He is already fragile, and what he needs is love and comfort from his family. Nothing more…"

_He loves you more than you know, and risks his life to save you. He really loves you as much as he loves your father…_

_Huh?_ Mikan thought. _Who are you?_

_I'm someone from his past…_

Himitsu seemed to realize that someone had talk to Mikan, but he acting like the one he did not know about it as he hugged the poor girl. Mikan tried her best to stop crying. Still, when she looked at her uncle, she was not able to stop herself from crying.

"Even so…" She cried. "I don't want to lose uncle anymore…I don't want to…"

"Just like father…"

"Mikan…" Said Hotaru.

"Why it must be uncle? Why he must be the one who suffering the most? Why he didn't bother to share the burdens with any of us? It's not that we hate him…" Cried Mikan as she sobbed.

"I don't know Mikan, why it must Kazumi-kun who paid the most painful price for the sake of the people that he love and care for…" Said Himitsu as he tried to explain to Mikan.

"But believe me, there must be good reasons behind everything that happened in our lives; whether it was a bad or happy one, every things that happen in our live have their own reasons why it has to be like that."

"But…" Said Sakurano, as all the eyes were staring at him now.

"Like Mikan-chan said, why he didn't share his burden with us? I mean, he trusts us but not as much as he trust Himitsu-sensei who knows some of his pasts."

"Like knowledge, certain secrets must be hidden on certain levels," Said Goshima as everyone looked at him.

"Certain levels?" Asked Ruka.

"It's not about trust; it's not about bother to share with…" Said Goshima as he closed his eyes. "It means that, no matter how close someone with one another, there will be certain secrets that only some people can know about, and it's not must be the one that they're close to."

"Just like you keep the secret about the warp hole's creator, isn't it?" Said Hii-sama as he nodded his head.

"What he did experience in the past…"

"Weren't the things that he wishes to be fall on us, that's what I'm sure of it," Said Goshima.

"Because I really understand…"

"The feeling of losing someone who's important to you, right in front of your very eyes…"

Everyone just silent, while Mikan just let Jinno held her tightly with him. She felt very sad, she felt lost, and she really did not know what she should do to return everything back to normal.

Not when her own uncle decided to sacrifice everything, and leaved all of them alone…

* * *

Yuka laid down her daughter on the bed, as she sighed a little. She looked at her back and saw Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Sakurano, Subaru, Tonouchi, Himitsu, Jinno, Shiki, Narumi and Goshima looked at her with concern. Yuka understood what they tried to say; they were worried about Mikan, as well as herself. She just smiled and said that she was all right.

"Maybe you should stay with her, Yuka," Said Jinno.

"Maybe, but I wonder if it's alright," She said. "Plus, with what had happened today, I guess many people are worrying about Mikan more than I do."

"It's really sad," Said Ruka as everyone looked at him. "Principal Yukihira sacrifices himself right in front of her eyes, and yet, he still not wake up. It's hard to believe for someone like him can end up like that."

"It's not impossible," Said Himitsu. "As for someone like him who carrying all the sadness within him all for himself, it's not unusual if he's reaching his limit and ends up like that."

"A human being is still a human being," He said as everyone. "We never know for sure, what is unfortunate and what fortune is."

Everyone was silent, as one by one, excuses themselves and returned to their room. Yuka stayed with Mikan, while the others returned to their own room. Sakurano, Tonouchi, Subaru and Goshima walked together back to their dorm. It was pitching black already, the air was cold and their surrounding was silent. No one dared to say something, all of them were silent when suddenly they heard a ring tone and found out it was coming from Goshima.

Goshima took out his cell phone and ended the tone, and put it back into his pocket. All of them were staring at him before they walked back together, did not said anything. Sakurano, however, he realized that the ring tone that Goshima had used somehow…

Reminds him of something nostalgic, but he did not remembered what kind of nostalgic it was.

Everyone separated themselves to their own room once they reached the High School Dormitory.

Goshima closed the door of his room, slowly sliding down to the floor. He leaned against the door, silently listening to his own breathe. He then pulled out his cellphone, pushed some buttons on it and then, a slow, sad song was hear, echoing his special room type…

Which somehow, it reflected his own heart at that time.

_Who are the little girls in pain?  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain,  
Like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe._

They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love  
Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they believe.

_(It's Only A Fairy Tale- Miyamura Yuuko; My-HiMe OST)_

"It's only a fairy tale, huh…?" He whispered as he got up and walked to his bed, before stumbled on it.

**It's finally done! I'm very sorry for the late chapter although I promise it will be send after a month! I was too busy this semester, and I was sick for a week! Hopefully for the reviews since I tried my best to finish this chapter; sorry if any of you are crying after read this story. I really didn't mean it.**

** I also made some preview for the next chapter, but it will be send later. By the way, the song that Goshima listened was taken from My-HiME's OST-It's only a fairy tale. I only borrowed its lyrics, did not own it.**

**I'm too busy lately so next chapter will be kind of late. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

_**Next Preview:**_

_It's like a dream…_

_Where the violet flowers that I like so much…_

_Fall down, as they are floating…_

_You make me sense it…_

_The feeling that you are going to disappear someday…_

_Then why did you…_

_Make me returning to their side?_

_In this world…_

_Why don't you let me stay at your side?_

_Why…_

_Izumi… _

"_Kuroran no Kimi has return back to the living world."_ **–Reiko**

"_You people had wonder why, huh?"_ **–Hii-sama**

"_Aniiki, why are you saying like that?"_ **–Izumi**

"_Why you also disappear like that…?"_ **–Kazumi (HSP)**

_You have been waiting for him…_ **-Unknown.**

"_Thank goodness, you're alive. I'm so scared that you'll be leaving us…"_ **–Subaru**

"_It does not change the fact that I had commit many sins with or without of my own consciousness."_ **–Himitsu**.

"_What is her relationship with Principal Yukihira, and Himitsu-sensei?"_ **–Goshima.**


	9. List of Characters

**Yume…ka…?**

**Gakuen Alice Trilogy 1-The Prologue of Faithful Destinies. **

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! I receive several reviews that some of them were crying after read the 8th chapter! Woaaa! I never thought it would be like that, there would be people who cry, but I really want to say thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter-Chapter 8; since I made it in such a long time and I put much effort just for this chapter. I had to search many sad songs to make the story in such mode.

Thank you very much for everyone who's support my story up until now. Unfortunately, this is not the next chapter, and of course I'm trying my best to finish the next chapter, however I'm a human being too so I can't help but having writer's block! Huhuhuhu….sorry…! It is also due to certain reviewers that seems to be confused which one is the characters that related to the original GA's characters, so I guess I need make some clearances before it lead into more confusion.

This is the list of the characters that had involved in Yume…Ka's story. Some of them are my own characters and have some connections in previous chapters, but take note that not all of the info in this list are from the original info of Gakuen Alice so please remember that there are some info's that been changed to suit the story's plot line. Besides, the name that been mentioned here are the characters that had been told from the previous chapters, regarding by name of appeared in the flashback mode.

For Mikan's age, her age is based on the recent chapters of GA which shows that she's born earlier than Natsume (credits to Natsuko Sakura-san for the info). Although the age is based on the Final Arc in Christmas Eve, but I started it during the rebellion and based on the year of birth, not by the characters' date of birth. Sorry for the confusion.

**Summary:** After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. Everyone started to lose hope, but when their love one's life had been threated, what should Mikan and everyone do to save him?

**YUME…KA…?**

LIST OF CHARACTERS.

Gakuen Alice Elementary School Division:

_**Mikan Sakura **_- (Alice: Nullification, Stealing, Insertion, Teleportation, Telepathy) Age: 12

She was the daughter of Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi, and Principal Yukihira's only niece. She had been chosen by Kuroran no Kimi (which been represent by Himitsu) to pay the price of saving her uncle from coma. Agreed with the condition, she later passed the test from Himitsu and went into the Dream Journey. However her effort was fail and returned into the world of living without her uncle, giving her shock that affected her badly.

Kuroran no Kimi mentioned to Izumi that she was the only one who must pay for the price, since she was the 'sun' of everyone just like Izumi in the past.

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_-(Alice: Fire, Will/Intuition) Age: 12

Son of Kaoru Igarashi and Mr. Hyuuga, he is Aoi Hyuuga's older brother. He was the only Special Star Student in Elementary Division, Mikan's partner, and both of them in 'secret' relationship. Her cared for her up to the point that he would risk himself to protect Mikan.

Before he entered the Dream journey, Himitsu healed 80% of his injuries, which bring relief and shock to everyone who witness Himitsu's power.

_**Hotaru Imai**_-(Alice: Invention, Stealing) Age: 12

A younger sister of Subaru Imai, she was Mikan's best friend and a Three Star student. She cared her brother and best friend, and even supported Mikan when she agreed to pay for the price of saving the HSP, thus joining the Dream Journey with the others. She however, did not hesitate to insult or attack anyone, regardless it was an adult or even her best friend; this was shown that Hotaru claimed Himitsu was a pedophile and shot Mikan when they all felt nowhere after the sudden resonation during Dream journey.

_**Ruka Nogi**_-(Alice: Animal Pheromone, Barrier) Age: 11

Best friend of Natsume Hyuuga and student of Somatic Ability Class. He was a Three Star Student just like Hotaru Imai, a gentle and kind boy. He, just like Hotaru supported Mikan's decision and joined the others to the Dream journey.

_**Yuu Tobita**_-(Alice: Illusion) Age: 12

Also known as "Inchou" (Class Representative), he was a Three Stars student. Student of Latent Ability.

_**Youichi Hijiri**_-(Alice: Evil Spirit Manipulator, Age Manipulation) Age: 4/ 14

Student of A Class and Dangerous Ability. He always stuck with Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and later on some of the B-Class students.

_**Sumire Shouda**_ – (Alice: Cat and Dog Predisposition) Age: 12

A friend of Mikan and the president of Natsume-Ruka Fan Club. She usually noisy, however she actually cared for others as shown during Mikan's attempting to make her decision upon the price of saving her uncle. She was a student in Somatic Ability Class.

_**Anna Umenomiya**_ – (Alice: Cooking) Age: 10

A student in Technology Ability Class and Mikan's friend. Has Alice of Cooking, which made them, turned into 'amazing' ingredients. She usually paired up with Nonoko Sasagawa.

_**Nonoko Sasagawa**_ – (Alice: Chemistry) Age: 10

A student in Technology Ability Class and Mikan's friend. Has Alice of Chemistry. She usually paired up with Anna Uminomiya.

_**Kokoro Yome**_ –(Alice: Mind Reading) Age: 10

Mikan's friend. Has an Alice of Mind Reading that sometimes caused troubles to others, as he can invade everyone's mind unconsciously. Usually stick together with Kitsuneme. Student of Latent Ability Class.

_**Kitsuneme**_ –(Alice: Flying/Floating) Age: 11

A good friend of Koko. Usually stick together with Koko. Student of Somatic Ability Class.

Gakuen Alice Middle School Division:

_**Tsubasa Andou**_ – (Alice: Shadow Manipulation, Time-Travel, Human Pheromone) Age: 15

Mikan's first senpai, he was Misaki's childhood friend and student of Special Ability Class. He joined the others for the Dream Journey, and much to his surprise he was able to see his grandfather's past with the HSP. He never thought that Takumi was his grandfather, and the fact that he inherited Takumi's Alice also shocking everyone except Himitsu.

_**Misaki Harada**_ – (Alice:Doppelganger) Age: 15

Tsubasa's childhood friend, she was Mikan's sempai and student of Special Ability Class. She stayed with Hii-sama and the others as the group went into Dream Journey. Misaki reluctant to let go of Tsubasa, however later on she accepted his decision and made him promised to her that he would returned back safely.

_**Ibaragi Nobara /Ice Princess**_-(Alice: Ice, Amplification, Memory Processing)Age: 14

Nicknames as the Ice Princess of Dangerous Ability Class, she was Persona's important person and Mikan's friend. She was shown in the hospital with Persona, and with the others apologized to Mikan and Yuka.

She was the only female student in the Dangerous Ability Class.

_**Yuura Otonashi**_ – (Alice: Divination) Age: 13

Mikan's former classmate and a first year student of Middle School Division. She came to the hospital right before the Dream Journey started and performed her 'dance ritual' much to everyone dismay. Her divination however, affected come of the characters on how dangerous the Dream journey was.

She was a student of Latent Ability Class.

Gakuen Alice High School Division:

_**Akira Tonouchi**_ – (Alice: Amplification, Thunder) Age: 19

Current representative of Special Ability Class, he was a Three Star Student and the Representative of Special Ability Class. He is a very knowledgeable person about the school despite of his playboy attitude.

Tonou, alongside Tusbasa went into the Dream Journey in order to find the lost soul of HSP.

_**Shuuichi Sakurano**_ –(Alice: Teleportation, Intuition/Wish, Telepathy) Age: 18

Former president of Student Council and Subaru's best friend. He joined the Dream Journey and witnessed the death state of Izumi in HSP's pasts. He and Subaru were the first to realize what kind of Miaka's Alice was, thus shocking everyone about the true creator of the Warp-Hole at the music room in High School Building.

_**Subaru Imai**_ – (Alice: Healing and Pain-Transfer Alice) Age: 19

Older brother of Hotaru Imai and representative of Latent Ability Class. Has Alice of healing which collaborating with Pain-Transfer Alice. He, alongside Sakurano joined the Dream Journey and witnessed the death state of Izumi in HSP's pasts. He and Sakurano were the first to realize what kind of Miaka's Alice was, thus shocking everyone about the true creator of the Warp-Hole at the music room in High School Building.

_**Shizune Yamanouchi**_ – (Alice: Sound Alice) Age: 19

Nickname as Kakitsubata (Iris Flower), she was the representative of Technical Ability Class and the Leading Princess of Hanahime-Den. Has a Sound Alice and serve under Hii-sama.

_**Hijiri Goshima**_ – (Alice: Metamorphosis) Age: 18

The current president of Gakuen Alice's Student Council and representative of Somatic Class. Due to the rebellion incident where he was, consider as a 'traitor'. The reason of his betrayal was not revealed yet, however from Himitsu and Hii-sama's observation, they realized it has something to do with the current HSP's state.

Later on it was revealed that he was the nephew of Miaka Kusuga, the creator of the Warp-Hole at the High School building.

_**Rui Amane**_ – (Alice: Curse) Age: 18

He was one of the members of Dangerous Ability Class. Has a 'crush' (?) on Tsubasa that caused trouble to him. He alongside Yakumo helped the teachers to build again the academy's foundation after the rebellion was over.

_**Hajime Yamato**_ – (Alice: Insect Controller) Age: 19

He was a student in High School Division and a member of Dangerous Ability Class. He alongside Rui helped the teachers to build again the academy's foundation after the rebellion was over.

Gakuen Alice Faculty Members:

_**Narumi Anju**_ – (Alice: Human Pheromone) Age: 28

Mikan's homeroom teacher. He teaches Japanese language, and one of the Somatic Class moderators. He joined the Dream journey with the others, but sometimes made a mess when he accidentally joked about death which made him received punches and kicks from his students and colleagues.

_**Misaki-sensei**_- (Alice: Plant Manipulator) Age: 28

A Science teacher, he was one of the Technical Class moderators. He was Narumi's good friend although Narumi also create many problems to him. Along the story, he always stayed at Narumi's side until the Dream journey begin.

_**Jinno**_ – (Alice: Thunder) Age: 40

Head of Department and Mikan's Mathematic teacher. He actually served under the High School Principal during the rebellion. He was close with Izumi, and during the Dream journey he also affected with the flashing back of HSP's pasts where he witnessed Izumi's death body. He calmed down the dreakdown Mikan after their mission to save the HSP's soul fail.

_**Serina Yamada**_ – (Alice: Clairvoyance) Age: 30

English teacher, she was also one of the Latent Class moderators. She alongside with other teachers and members of Student Councils rebuilt again the academy's foundation.

_**Persona/ Rei Serio**_ –(Alice: Mark of the Death) Age: Middle 20s, true age unknown

Moderator of dangerous Ability Class, he was close with Nobara.

_**Nodachi **_- (Alice: Time-Travel, Amplification) Age: 33

Moderator of Special Ability Class. He appeared in early chapters, and among other teachers and students rebuilt the academy's foundation.

_**Yuka Azumi**_ – (Alice: Instant Teleportation, Stealing, Insertion, Telepathy) Age: 30

Mother of Mikan Sakura and lover of late Izumi Yukihira. She is well known for her Stealing Alice, and is partner with Masachika Shiki. Mikan inherited her Stealing Alice alongside Insertion Alice.

She also joined the Dream Journey which later on, she finally found out the secrets and past life of the HSP, thus shocking not herself but also everyone who joined the journey.

_**Masachika Shiki **_- (Alice: Barrier, Teleportation, Explosion, Telepathy, Illusion) Age: 33

Shiki was the blood relatives of Hii-sama and partner of Yuka Azumi. He did not joined the journey, however he witnessed everything from the Barrier Alice stone which Hii-sama gave to Himitsu as a medium of communication between them.

_**Hii-sama/ MSP**_ – (Alice: Barrier, Longevity) Age: Unknown, older than HSP.

The Middle School Principal and blood relatives of Masachika Shiki. She was the one who started the Hanahime-Den, and knew the mysterious person whom always helping them all the time -Kuroran no Kimi. It appeared that she had close relationship between Himitsu and HSP, despite of her dislike with men.

She also had some knowledge about the legendary Alice –Prevention Alice, which Himitsu claimed that his late sister Kotori possessed the legendary Alice.

_**Kazumi Yukihira/ HSP**_-(Alice: Longevity, Alice Detection) Age: 61

The principal of High School Division and elder brother of Izumi Yukihira, he was Mikan's uncle and the former student of the previous HSP-Principal Himitsu. He was the main attention in the story, as he was injured and ended up in the hospital, unconscious. During his unconscious state, everything about him was slowly revealed, including the existence of Kuroran no Kimi and their past relationship.

Later on, it was revealed that he nearly became the victim of child abuse, and more of his secrets had been revealed even after he woke up in his dream. His fate after that, was unknown.

Other Staffs: 

_**Akihiko Amano**_– (Alice: Healing). Age: 63

Amano was a doctor who worked at the Gakuen Alice's hospital, and served as the 'personal' doctor of the characters along the stories. He usually worked up with Ishihara-sensei, who was his partner. He actually had some spiritual powers, which can explain why sometimes he can sense the strangeness in his surroundings.

It was appear that he actually another sempai of HSP, other than Miaka Kusuga and Takumi Andou.

_**Shinosuke Ishihara**_– (Alice: Healing, Will). Age: 68

Shonosuke Ishihara was a doctor who worked at the Gakuen Alice's hospital, and served as the 'personal' doctor of the characters along the stories. He usually worked up with Amano-sensei, the senior of HSP.

He was a psychiatric and a surgeon, which can be explain why he also in charge of the current unconscious HSP.

**Others (Original and OC):**

_**Kuroran no Kimi**_– (Alice: Telekinesis). Age: 28

A mysterious woman who appeared in this story, her true identity was unknown except several people: Himitsu, Amano-sensei, HSP, Hii-sama, Yuka, Jinno, Narumi and Shiki. She did not reveal herself completely; however she seemed to know or watch over everything that happened in the academy. Nobody knows what her true name or face due to unknown circumstances (mentioned by Himitsu) which not allowing any of the related people to reveal her identity except that in fact she was Himitsu's niece and the former personal student of HSP.

She was the greatest mystery to everyone else, since her existence was not known until the recent incident. Just like Reiko –her cousin, she acted as an arbitrator between her uncle, the academy's people and a person that she called as '_that person_'. She acting like a shadow and hid her present from everyone else, but somehow she used a strange Alice to communicate with her uncle and accidentally, Amano-sensei after the first attack on HSP's condition. That Alice however, was unknown.

She appeared to be someone with more than just an Alice; she can used Kotodama, went into the dream as a Yumemi or Borrow, able to interrupt people's mind by talking to them such as Mikan and even able to talk to dead soul such as Izumi. She also appeared as the strongest Telekinesis Alice user. She did tell Izumi who she was, however the conversation somehow was not heard clearly. From her nickname, it appeared that she was once a member of Hanahime.

_**Himitsu/ Former HSP **_– (Alice: Longevity) Age: Unknown, appears in 40s, sometimes in 80s

The former High School Principal of Gakuen Alice and moderator of Special Ability Class, he also a Kotodama-sama. He was Kuroran no Kimi's uncle and father of Reiko. He was the one who revealed to everyone that the HSP still regretted something in his life that leaded into his comatose condition.

Himitsu was a person full with mysteries, which matched with his name. He appeared to know Hii-sama and acted casually around her despite her dislike with men. He also appeared to be more than an Alice user; he can used Kotodama and able to heal Natsume without Healing Alice.

He was the only who able to suppress the ESP during Kazumi's childhood time, since he was a Kotodama-sama. He also acted as the main support of Mikan and the others in order to save the man that he loved as his son from danger.

_**Reiko**_ – (Alice: Unknown) Age: 28

The only daughter in Himitsu's family, she was Kuroran no Kimi's cousin. She worked as a dentist in Tokyo, and appeared that she was rarely seen in the morning unless she had some work to do. She appeared to be an arbitrator between her father and cousin, and usually she would send her cousin's messages to her father although she sometimes puzzled with her action.

_**Izumi Yukihira/ Yukki**_ – (Alice: Nulification) Age: 29 (passed away)

He was a younger brother of Principal Yukihira, lover of Yuka Azumi and father of Mikan Sakura. The former moderator of Special Ability Class, he died a year before Mikan's birth, 12 years ago in the hand of Kuonji.

He did appear in the dream almost all the time as a soul who was protecting his brother's soul while the HSP was in coma. Sometimes if both Yukki and Kuroran no Kimi meet, both of them will involve in fighting due to his reckless acting that much to the princess's annoying.

_**Kaoru Igarashi/ Hyuuga**_ – (Alice: Memory Processing) Age: 20s (passed away)

Mother of Natsume Hyuuga and best friend of Yuka Azumi. She died in car accident when she was investigating the ESP's matter. Mostly it was believed that it was the ESP's doing. She had left to Yuka her Alice stones.

Natsume was like her male version, and he also inherited her Alice type which is Limitless Type.

_**Miaka Kusuga (OC)**_ – (Alice: Time-Slip) Age: 18 (During flashback) First Appearance: HSP's flashback, chapter 7.

Senior of the High School Principal and the original creator of the warp hole at the High School Division's building. She was the aunt of Hijiri Goshima. She was shown during the dream journey but was revealed as a daughter of billionaire in the later part of Yume…Ka.

She was the former Representative of Special Ability class during the HSP's childhood time; however, she and Takumi Andou were leaving the academy since they lost their Alice. She had the Shortening-Lifespan Type Alice (Limitless), which one of the reasons of her losing her Alice.

_**Takumi Andou (OC)**_ – (Alice: Shadow Manipulation) Age: 15 (During flashback). First appearance: HSP's flashback, chapter 7.

Takumi was the grandfather of Tsubasa Andou and HSP's sempai. He was the second sempai of HSP after Miaka, and also Miaka's 'fighting' partner. He cared for Kazumi as he was the only elementary students in the Special Ability Class, and acting as his elder brother. Just like Miaka however, Takumi had to leave the academy since they lost their Alice after the last mission he took with Miaka and Kazumi failed.

It appeared that his son (Tsubasa's father) and daughter-in-law was not an Alice; however his grandson Tsubasa indeed inherited his Alice. This was mentioned by Tsubasa himself during their Dream Journey.

_**Satoru Yukihira (OC)**_ – (Alice: Unknown) Age: 20s (During flashback). First appearance: HSP's dream and flashback, chapter 2 and 7.

Satoru is the father of Kazumi and Izumi Yukihira, and he worked as a soldier in the army. He appeared in Kazumi's dream when he was in coma, and later on was witness by Mikan and the group as her granparents when they went through the Dream Journey. Later on, it was revealed that both him and Akari passed away not long after Izumi, and Kazumi was not able to know the sad news as the ESP hid the letter from him, which was send by Himitsu.

Both of his sons are like his representative, but Kazumi followed him the most. He seemed aware that Kazumi had an Alice, but it is unknown whether he also had one.

_**Akari Yukihira (OC)**_ – (Alice: Unknown) Age: 20s (During flashback). First appearance: HSP's dream and flashback, chapter 2 and 7.

Akari is the mother of Kazumi and Izumi Yukihira, and she was married to Satoru Yukihira. She appeared in Kazumi's dream when he was in coma, and later on was witness by Mikan and the group as her grandparents when they went through the Dream Journey. Later on, it was revealed that both her and Satoru passed away not long after Izumi, and Kazumi was not able to know the sad news as the ESP hid the letter from him, which was send by Himitsu.

It appears that Izumi followed her eyes and personality, although he did follow his father's features. She handed her favourite khundai to her son Kazumi, as it represented hers and Satoru's love to their son.

_**Shinji Usui (OC)**_

Not much known about this person, except that he was one of the ESP's clients that came in contact with him. His name appeared on one of the files in the ESP's office, which later made Himitsu's suspicious with this name.

_**Kotori (OC)**_ – (Alice: Prevention Alice) Age: Unknown. Status: Decease

She was the late younger sister of Himitsu, and apparently the mother of Kuroran no Kimi. Not much known about this woman, except she was death 15 years ago (story's time) together with her second husband, assassinated, which also just like her first husband. According to Himitsu, she loved Sakura flowers, and mysteriously possessed one of the legendary Alice –Prevention Alice.

Her death had leaded her family in depress since the case was unsolved, especially the eldest child Kuroran no Kimi.

* * *

** Finally it's done! Once again I had to say sorry to everyone, especially to my regular reader Luchia-chan, since her always waiting for the next chapter to come. Sorry my friend, but right now I send this one first to avoid confusion. Not to mention that it nearly lead me half death just to finish this list only! Luckily it isn't Crystal Chaos' list (it' still incomplete!), or otherwise spoilers reveal~!**

**I've listed here all (I hope I did not miss anyone) the characters of the story from chapter 1 to 8, with of course Natsume & Mikan at the top, others are listed in order of appearance. Except Hayate Matsudara, since he only had seen in the middle stories to find the letter from Himitsu with other teachers. Hmm, maybe I'm lazy? Hehehe…**

**Just note that this is not the complete list, nor is the information contained complete as I had withheld some of the information that may spoil the subsequent chapters (but there were some minor ones already included, just in case you might notice them and get confused). I've also identified the other characters (OC) that are not mentioned in the anime/manga. However the explanation maybe not been mentioned during the story's happened, and somehow I let it to be explained here, especially about their ages.**

**I'm going to finish Chapter 9 during this weekend (if there are no obstacles) as I'm almost finished with it. Chapter 9, once again, is one of the very important parts in this first trilogy. I tried to find sad songs again but I think I had to take rest first; after all I didn't eat properly since last month. I'm GA's raw provider to mangafox so I'm lack of money! URGH~!**

**I'm trying my best to finish the next chapter or otherwise I might end up getting exhausted again. Haha. For the meantime, please bear with me. Meet again in the next chapter! Thanks! :D**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

* * *

**To: **

**Astrid:** Thanks for the reviews. However for your answers, I had to say this story happened before the end of the Escape Arc, so that's why there's many differences in the story than the original manga. Especially about Goshima's status as a 'traitor'. It's still long to go so in the future chapter, his reasons will be revealing.

**Luchia-chan:** Ahahahaha~! Sorry for the cry! It took lots of my effort to make the chapter, and I had to make some revision on other stories! It's really paid off! About the loss of Takumi and Miaka's Alice, for Miaka it's because of her Alice type, plus with the wound that she received at that time. Takumi also suffered the same effects thus making them being kick out form the academy.

Thanks for the critics, I really appreciate it! Also once again thank you for the liking, I really excited about it.

**Marrylissa, Hanamaki and Lily:** Another people~! Hahaha, sorry for making you cry! Very sorry~! I didn't mean it, true. I just want to show the readers how much the HSP suffered, which what I tried to make it consistent with Nodachi's explanation in chapter 102 about his suffering and lost of freedom. I guess I already made it up, right? By the way, thanks for your reviews girls!

**Duygu:** Thanks for the reviewer.

**AnimeNha:** Thank you for your review, favourite and also alert! I'm sooo happy to found out about this! Thank you very much for everything and also for the review! Please wait for the next chapter. XD

* * *

_**Next Preview:**_

_It's like a dream…_

_Where the violet flowers that I like so much…_

_Fall down, as they are floating…_

_You make me sense it…_

_The feeling that you are going to disappear someday…_

_Then why did you…_

_Make me returning to their side?_

_In this world…_

_Why don't you let me stay at your side?_

_Why…_

_Izumi… _

"_Kuroran no Kimi has return back to the living world."_ **–Reiko**

"_You people had wonder why, huh?"_ **–Hii-sama**

"_Aniiki, why are you saying like that?"_ **–Izumi**

"_Why you also disappear like that…?"_ **–Kazumi (HSP)**

_You have been waiting for him…_ **-Unknown.**

"_Thank goodness, you're alive. I'm so scared that you'll be leaving us…"_ **–Subaru**

"_It does not change the fact that I had commit many sins with or without of my own consciousness."_ **–Himitsu**.

"_What is her relationship with Principal Yukihira, and Himitsu-sensei?"_ **–Goshima.**


	10. Waiting for you

**Yume…ka…?**

**Gakuen Alice Trilogy 1-The Prologue of Faithful Destinies. **

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for everyone who's support my story up until now. Also, special thanks to Nori Tsuki-Hime-san for all of her alerts and favourites to both of my stories; Ghost of Yukikage Village and Part 1 of Yume Trilogy-Yume…Ka (there's also another readers who put alerts on my stories but sorry for not listing your name). Honestly speaking I don't ever think that someone would adding me and my stories into favs and alerts. Thank you once again my friend.

HAA…CHOO! Argh~! Sorry for the sneeze, I got my sinus attack me terribly lately. I just finish the big celebration in my country –Eidil Fitri Celebration so I'm sorry for the very, very late update. COUGH…! Cough…! Now I got terrible cough again… Not to mention that the new semester was start and got myself pretty busy. Just last Saturday I got to manage one of the program in CONVEST 2011 (convocation week) and still exhausted until now. I'm so sorry for the late update everyone, so please read this 39 pages of this chapter. Gosh, I'm really a detailer!

HAA…CHOO! ARGH! My nose's stuck! Now I'm gonna see the doctor for good~!

**Special Note:** This 'Dream' 9 is the real chapter 9. The characters' list is additional chapter of Yume…Ka.

Hints:

_ESP-Elementary School Principal/ Kuonji. _

_HSP-High School Principal/ Kazumi Yukihira. _

_MSP-Middle School Principal/ Hii-sama. _

_Kakitsubata-The Leading Princess a.k.a Shizune Yamaguchi._

_Kuroran no Kimi-The Black Orchid Princess_

**Summary:** After the ESP was captured, the school finally in peace, but several people had to pay a heavy price for the freedom. Everyone was started to lose hope, but when their love one's life had been threat, what should Mikan and everyone do to save him?

* * *

_It's like a dream…_

_Where the violet flowers that I like so much…_

_Fall down, as they are floating…_

_You make me sense it…_

_The feeling that you are going to disappear someday…_

_Then why did you…_

_Make me returning to their side?_

_In this world…_

_Why don't you let me stay at your side?_

_Why…_

_Izumi…_

Dream 9: Waiting for you…

_**No matter what kind of hardship that you face, I'll take your hand, just like you did to me…**_

-O-O-

"_STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU LOVED FATHER AND ALL OF THEM RIGHT!" _

_ "You don't dare to lose someone else after what had happened to you, didn't you! You also hate being used by the academy! That's why you fight against the ESP!"_

_ "You did everything that you can as long as they can live different than you! You even protect me! Mother, father, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, senpai and everyone else! It's because you love us! It's because you have a heart!"_

_ "Then why are you saying like this uncle?" _

"_You also want to be loved too, didn't you…?" _

"_WE'RE NOT ANIMALS! WE'RE HUMANS…!"_

We're humans…

Mikan opened her tired eyes as she slowly yawned and turned around. She felt a warm body was lying next to her and realized that it was her mother Yuka. Mikan wiped her eyes as she slowly sat up. It took her a moment before she could finally adjust; events from the previous night bit by bit began to flash back into her memory.

Yes, she was failed to bring back her uncle.

Fail utterly.

Mikan looked at Yuka's tired face as she slept. Mikan realized that her mother must had been stayed all night just to make sure she was all right and sleeping. Threw her blanket gently, she stepped on the floor; get ready for the class in the morning.

The class was open again that day, and even it was yesterday that she went into the dream, she still need to go to the class. Well, that was what she thought, as she changed her clothes into her uniform one. She realized that neither Hotaru nor Ruka, even Natsume came to her room and knocked her door, to wake her up that morning.

They must be believed that she needed some rest that day.

Mikan sighed as she opened the door and with slow motion, she closed the door of her room, leaving her mother who was sleeping in her room alone…

* * *

Himitsu looked at the reflection on the mirror as he prepared himself for another visit to the academy. He knew that his injuries still not healed, but he felt that he needed to come to the academy; he could feel that something not comfortable will happened and he did not dare to leave it just like that.

"Are you going back, father?" Asked Reiko-Himitsu's daughter as he looked at her in shock.

"Reiko! Don't shock me like that!" Said Himitsu as he rubbed his chest.

"No wonder why mother still in love with you; you look so handsome father!" Claimed Reiko as she laughed.

"Do you have something to say Reiko?" Asked Himitsu as he smiled a little.

Reiko smiled a little, before she folded her arms to her chest.

"Kuroran no Kimi has return back to the living world."

"She did?"

"Yes, but apparently she didn't happy with her journey," Said Reiko.

"Hmm," Said Himitsu as he placed his hat. "So she also experiences the same things as I am."

"Are you sure you're alright, father?" Asked Reiko as she held her father, worried. "Your injuries are quite bad."

"It's alright Reiko, don't worry," He said as he touched his daughter's face. "I'm not dying yet."

She looked at her father gently, as her eyes landed on Himitsu's hand, which was clenching a pale yellow stone.

An Alice stone.

"You didn't used that stone, father?" She asked.

Himitsu just smiled as he patted his daughter's head, and said, "Not for a while."

"I have a strange feeling this morning, that if I don't come back to the academy with this kind of appearance, it will be too late," Said Himitsu. "Besides, I'm worrying that small child who crying a lot ever since we ended our journey yesterday…"

Reiko just stared at him with gloomy eyes, then she spoke, "You always like this father; care for the people who are important to you…"

"My cousin too, she just likes you so much. Sometimes I even wonder if her current action is because that she care about them…" Himitsu looked at his daughter with question on his face.

"Or because of something that she ACTUALLY KNOW, but hiding it from us all over."

"I don't know Reiko, I don't know…" Said Himitsu as he trailed off his words. "Right now, it's better for us to follow her actions. You should know your cousin better than me; after all you two are very close with each other."

Reiko just silent for a moment, before she took her coat and walked away from her father. Not long after that, she stopped herself at the door and looked over her shoulder with meaningful eyes. Himitsu, realized that his daughter had something to say to him, walked closer to her.

"What is it?"

Reiko looked at him, and said, "Be prepared."

"HUH?"

"That's what she said in her message this morning. I don't know why, but I also feel that there's something not good will happen today," Said Reiko as she walked away from her father, ready to go for work.

Himitsu stared at the empty space where his daughter had stand there, before he sighed and took his coat and bag, before leaved the house for today.

Somehow, he also felt the same as his daughter; uncomfortable feeling had boiling inside him…

* * *

Hii-sama stared at the unconscious friend of her, her face looked sad and regret. She was all alone in the room where the lying HSP was, and she sat on the wheelchair next to him. She leaned herself against the chair while her thought about him.

That man; she already knew him ever since they met nearly 50 years ago. When she met the young Yukihira Kazumi, she was a freshly new female principal in Middle School Division. Her age was young, and the young boy was only 10 years old. However, that was a very faithful meeting for her; very meaningful to her.

Hii-sama was a young lady that came from a noble family and lineage. Her Barrier Alice was considered as the strongest among her family members, thus she had been required to be as one of the principals in Gakuen Alice. Of course, not only her family, but even she herself could not bring herself to the academy, especially she was just broken heart with her former fiancée at that time.

Ever since her fiancée had cheated her by flittering with another woman, she had lost faith in any men except her family. She loved her fiancée very much, although it was an arrange marriage done by her father, but as a woman with limited contact with other men, of course she felt grateful and devoted herself to the man who will became her husband.

But he betrayed her trust and crushing her heart into pieces…

Ever since that incident, she decided to forget her past and after such a long thought, she accepted the offer, but with many conditions. Of course, the government and the academy gladly accepted her requests, such as having the current building of Hanahime-den; her house (can it be consider as house?) as well as not allowing any men or boys entered the place without permission. Even the ESP –Kuonji was not accepted.

Except Himitsu of course, the Principal of High School Division with the Alice of Longevity, and just like her, he also came from noble family.

When she received news about another person who possessed the same Alice as Himitsu, she could not able to help herself but felt interested to meet with the student. She heard that child came from a middle class family, his father was a soldier and he himself was the only child in the family.

His name was Yukihira Kazumi…

She felt something strange whenever she heard Himitsu kept mentioning his name, especially during their teatime. He told her about this young boy; who was lonely and fragile, but at the same time, was trying his best to be independent and mature. She could not able to help herself but to know more and more about this boy. Himitsu just grinned and sometimes he teased her whenever she asked him about him, which sometimes resulted of her threw her fan right on his face!

Until one day, she received the news of how that boy was found unconscious at the hospital lobby, with several injuries that he got from his very first mission. She immediately went to the hospital and saw him for the very first time; the young boy with pale face, bandaged all over, and the lightly blonde hair that quite rate to see.

That was the first time she ever saw him, and several days later after the other missions taken by Kazumi failed, she got her chances to meet him personally.

She met him by accident when she was all alone to her place, and suddenly she heard sounds came from the nearby bushes. She went to it and saw several students hit and kicking one student. She activated her Alice, slammed the bullies away and saved the child immediately. She realized that it was the young boy that Himitsu was fond to; Yukihira Kazumi, but what made her shock a little was his deep blue eyes that seemed like a deep sea.

He was the first boy who entered the Hanahime-den, and the second friend that she got. From their first meeting, she learned that people bullied him since the ESP paid his attention to him due to his two rare Alices; Longevity and Alice Detection. Students were jealous to him, and started to treat him badly. At first, he still able to face it, but over and over again, that child finally crumbled when his two seniors had to be dropped from school.

Hii-sama sighed as she remembered their first meeting, and her gaze fell on the comatose principal. After such a long time, that child had finally grew up and became an adult, and as a new HSP, replacing their old teacher who finally ended his contract with the academy. How long they had been together after that; kept helping with each other, Hii-sama could only sighed as she knew, he had helped her countless time, despite that she was a little bit cold with him.

She never knew that, for such a long time, that man had kept in many secrets, everything that happened in his life. How much he was in grieve when Izumi was death, his sad feelings when he realized that Yuka was carrying Izumi's child and he didn't even had a chance to know, the guilty feelings that he had when Kusuga Miaka and Andou Takumi had to left the school since they lost their Alice, Igarashi Kaoru's death and many more. She was unable to help him, and it had saddened her heart very much.

She still remembered on how that child was crying in fear, ran into her arms with injuries on his body after he been hit by other students, several bruises and scratches were obviously seen on him. She was quite shock too; never a man, even her ex-fiancée had been hugging her (since she immediately slapped anyone who did it to her!) like he did. The impact of his body slammed against her body somehow made her heart racing a little, she felt a little bit worried when she saw him in such terrible situation.

She actually tried to release his grip, but as she touched his back, she could felt his body was trembling, not to mention the small cried that she heard at the same time. Slowly, her heart softened as she hugged the fragile child closer to her, gently stroke his back and she said that everything was alright until Himitsu came with frantic expression that obviously appeared on his face. Of course, Himitsu went into BERSERK mode when he found out what had happened. Just like his two seniors before, Himitsu was concern with him as well.

That child finally stayed with Himitsu for a while; Kuonji was unable to stop him since Himitsu was a kotodama-sama and he had once destroyed his door office during Kazumi's traumatic incident. 'Try to stop me and you'll death!' That was how Himitsu said to him as he carried that injured boy in his arms; his eyes were like daggers staring at the ESP. However, even though Kazumi stayed with Himitsu, that boy still went to the school as usual.

Many people had questioning her actions regarding of bringing the male student into her territory, since it was well known in the academy that she despised men. So, why Yukihira Kazumi was an exception?

"You people had wonder why, huh?" She whispered, as she looked at the comatose principal. "All I can say right now is that he's someone special to me…"

"But of course, it's not about love at all…"

Hii-sama held the cold hand of Principal Yukihira, praying that one day, this person would opened up his eyes and leaved the world of unconsciousness…

* * *

Mikan was sitting on her seat, watched dazedly as she kept thinking of the yesterday event. How did she and the others were fail, failed to save her uncle from being trapped from the dream. A deadly dream, which had trapped the lost soul from being able to return to their side.

The lost soul…

Mikan quickly shook her head, trying her best to erase the uncomfortable feelings that starting to grow within her, which gave her such fear and sick thinking. Well, she didn't mind if it was happened during the language time, but this time it was a MATEMATHIC PERIOD –Jin-Jin's time!

What a pain in the neck, huh?

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume saw her daze condition, but they decided to ignore her. They knew, ever since that incident; the incident where they had failed in their mission to take back the most precious person in Mikan's life –her own uncle, Yukihira Kazumi, Mikan had been seen in such condition. They already left her in her own room alone; pretended that they didn't realized that she was there in her room, together with Yuka. All of them wanted Mikan to have some rest for the whole day, realized that ever since they returned form the dream journey she had been crying a lot.

Hotaru glanced at her best friend, before she glanced at Ruka. Ruka was startled a little, but then he nodded his head, understood that Hotaru was worried about Mikan just like him.

At the same time, Jinno was writing the question on the board when he saw Mikan stared dazedly at the window, obviously did not pay any attention.

Jinno at first wanted to scold her, but then he realized that she was still in shock and uncomfortable situation; it was obviously appeared on her face. She seemed tired and her eyes red, signs that she still in sadness. He was shock in the first place too, when he saw her walked silently to the class all alone; without her friends and classmates, face was so gloomy. Several minutes before she came to the class, Hotaru, Ruka and the unexpected Natsume came to him and told him that they let Mikan skipped the class, since they knew Mikan was still in shock. Normally, he would get angry but since he also was involved with the yesterday's matters, he just nodded his head and asked them to return to the class.

However, to his own shock, he saw the young girl sat on his usual seat, face pale as usual but did not bother to talk with anyone else. She just kept silent; her head just leaned down, instead of keep looking at the front class. Jinno sighed as he kept on writing the questions on the board. Sakurano, Subaru and Shizune did not appear in the class that day; Subaru was still in the hospital, while Sakurano and Shizune had something to do at the HQ with Tonouchi and the other teachers, however the two trainers did mentioned that they will return to the class nearly the end of Math's periods.

Mikan was in her own deep thought; she did not realize that Jinno had questioned some of her classmates. She was flinched a little when suddenly she heard her Math teacher, asking her present to the front class and answered the question on the board, had called her name.

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were well aware that Mikan was not in good condition right now. However, when they saw Jinno's expression was worried, they decided to stay still and watched from afar. They knew that their teacher wasn't that evil; he just like them, worried about the HSP's only blood relative's condition. He tried to make her away from the depression that obviously appeared on her face by asking her to answer his question. Hotaru eyed her best friend as she saw her took the chalk and started to write down her answer.

At first, there was nothing weird in the class and Mikan, as usual, scratched her head, trying to find the correct answer. Ruka and Hotaru just grinned, Natsume only smirked; the three of them finally relief that Mikan had returned to her own self.

Or, was it?

A few seconds later, Hotaru's deep amethyst orb suddenly wide up, slammed both of her hands on the desk; shocking Tobita who was sitting next to her and shouted, "MIKAN!"

All of the students in the class and Jinno immediately went to look at her in shock before Jinno turned his gaze to Mikan. What he saw after that was…

A RATHER SHOCKING ONE!

Written on the board with a little messy handwriting, it was not the answer that neither Jinno nor the class wanted to know. Instead, something TERRIFIED was written on the board; something that they never thought would be happened, including Natsume himself.

_**UNCLE IS DEAD; DEAD…UNCLE IS DEAD, DEATH…DEATH…**_

Natsume, Jinno, Hotaru and Ruka could see the young girl was shaking; her small hand was trembling as she tried to write down the words that she thought was her answer. Her dull eyes were too obvious; Jinno immediately threw his book on the floor and grabbed her small hand, pulled the young girl from the blackboard.

"SAKURA, STOP THAT!" Shouted Jinno as he held the dumbstruck girl in his arms. At the same time, the two trainers returned to the class as they promised, only received shock that they never thought would be happen like that.

"Sensei, we're…WHAT IS THIS?" Shouted Sakurano in shock, while Shizune was gasp in horror.

Those two sentences were something that they never thought would be written openly like that. Both of the teens turned their gaze on the trembling young girl whom was held by Jinno and Hotaru, which was followed by Ruka.

Mikan's face was very pale!

The class started to make noise; questions and curious started to fill the air as all of them saw what Mikan had writing before. Natsume, not wasting his time jumped from his seat and immediately went to the blackboard. He grabbed the duster and immediately wiped out the sentences. Jinno told the Fukitan-sensei to replace him while he escorted the young girl to the principal office. The trainers alongside with Jinno and the kids dragged Mikan away from the class, leaving the class behind...

* * *

Yuka woke up with the sound of her vibrant phone, annoying her so much that morning. She stretched her body and yawned as she sat up and took her phone. Before she answered the call, she looked at her surrounding and saw that it was past 9.30 A.M. It shocked her a bit, as she looked at her surrounding and realized that her daughter was no longer at her side.

Oh My God, where did her daughter go?

She immediately picked up her phone and looked at the screen. The name 'Shiki Masachika' was appearing on the screen. Yuke knew if Shiki suddenly called her like that, there must be something happened right now.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yuka, where are you?" He asked, his voice somehow seemed panic and tense.

"I'm still at Mikan's room, just wake up. What's wrong Shiki?"

"Something's happens, and it is Mikan we're talking about…"

"What happen to Mikan? Is she alright? Where is she?" Asked Yuka several times before Shiki could explain everything. Obviously, that young mother was very panic when she heard about her daughter's whereabouts.

"Calm down Yuka. Stop yelling like that, it hurts me," He said which made Yuka blush a little. She mentally kicked herself for being too nervous that she accidentally yelling to her partner. He did nothing wrong, so why she had to yell to him like this?

Poor Shiki!

"I want you to come here at the ESP's office (too lazy to write his name!) right now! Mikan's been out of control!" Claimed Shiki.

Yuka gasped as she heard the last sentences. Mikan is out of control? What does Shiki mean by that? Is Mikan had tried to do something?

"I understand. I'm on my way now!" She said before she cut off her connection. She immediately went to change herself and quickly activated her Alice, went straightly to the academy…

* * *

Himitsu walked through the Elementary School Division building when suddenly he saw Yuka's figure walked in front of him. He called her as she returned her head and saw him, greeting him along the way. Form her nervous face and behavior, Hitmitsu knew that woman was worried about something. However, he decided to keep silent as he followed her to the principal office.

What they did see after that was something very unpleasant to see, and to know.

Sat between Hotaru and Shizune, Mikan was crying terribly, her face was very pale. Her small voice echoed the principal office, which was a little bit clean after the mess; Shiki was sitting in front of the girls, held Mikan's hand. Natsume and Ruka stood behind Hotaru and Mikan, while Jinno and Sakurano stood behind Shizune and next to Shiki. When Shiki heard the door was open, he looked over his shoulders and saw Yuka and Himitsu walked in together.

"Yuka!" He said with relief.

"MIKAN!" Shouted Yuka as she ran towards her daughter.

She quickly wrapped her arms around Mikan, trying to comfort her daughter who seemed in deep shock and sad. When Yuka did that, Mikan hugged her mother back and cried even louder. Yuka gently calmed her down as she whispered some words and gently patted her back, which somehow was successful to calm down the break down Mikan.

Himitsu on the other hand, suspected that Mikan still in shock with what happened yesterday. He slowly put his hand on his bandaged chest; the sign of his did to save their love one…

Yukihira Kazumi…

The High School Principal…

Mikan's uncle and blood relatives.

"What exactly happen?" Asked Himitsu in deep voice, earning him some shocking stares minus Mikan from the people in the office.

"I asked her to answer some question at the front," Explained Jinno as Himitsu stared him with some question on his face. "She wrote about the HSP's death unconsciously."

"She did what?" Asked Yuka, in surprise. "Honey, why did you do that?

"We're also surprise," Said Hotaru this time. "We already know that she's still not recover yet from last night's shock, but we never thought that it will turn out like this."

"And yet you people still let her go?" Asked Himitsu, sternly.

Everyone just looked down, did not know what to answer.

"Do you ever realize what kind of things happen to Mikan as well as you people? Each people had different level of understanding and how far he or she can accept it! She's facing something that even you people wouldn't imagine, and she's the one who receive the shock from the incident the most! Why do you still ask her to do something that might be hurting her?" Asked Himitsu, a little bit anger, he somehow blamed himself deep inside of his heart.

"It's…my fault…" Said Mikan between her hiccups, gained everyone's attention. "It's not them, not their fault…"

"Mikan…" Said Yuka as Hotaru stroke her back.

"I…I can't…save uncle…I-I lost him…! But I don't…I don't want him to die!" Cried Mikan louder this. "It's really my fault…!"

Himitsu sighed as he walked to the poor child and patted her head. Despite his age, his body seemed very young for someone like him, but the tense can be seen on his young, handsome face. Possessing the same Alice as Principal Yukihira, nobody would know how old he was if not because of the people who was close to his student Yukihira Kazumi.

"Mikan, Mikan listen to me," He said as he slowly wiped the child's tears from her eyes. "It's not you're your fault…"

"No, it's my fault! Uncle threw me away so I could get out, but it trapped him after that!" She cried louder than before, and her tears won't stop. Himitsu closed his eyes as he tried to comfort the panic little girl in front of him, and he knew if she did not stop right now she could have difficulty breathing, and he knew Kazumi would never like that.

However, from his own opinion he could tell that Mikan was in a terrible state after she finally finished what she had to say; though it still sounded like she was mumbling rushed and fevered words though Himitsu couldn't make them out for the life of him. She must have been dwelling on this for the whole day, finally her wall came crashing down and now she was flooded with emotions that had no real outlet.

She was still struggling to breath and her tears had long since run out though she continued to sob with relentless vigor. She was hyperventilating Himitsu noted as he tried everything he could think of to get her to calm down. In clinical terms, it was like she was having an anxiety attack…if she continued on in this way she was going to…

SMACK!

….

HUH?

Himitsu stared at the scene in front of him, shock, where Natsume hit the girl's head with his fist, while everyone stared at them with wide eyes. The loud cry that at first echoed the principal room suddenly went silent, as if there was no sound at all. Mikan looked at the raven hair boy who stared at her with his crimson eyes, before she suddenly felt angry and a vein popped up on her head!

"Why you Natsume! What are you thinking you're doing?" She asked as she tried to hit him, only to be push away and fell on the floor.

"Stupid polka-dots. Don't waste your tears upon the things that not your fault you idiot," He said as he stared at the teary girl. "If it's true that everything is your fault, he would never save you from the first place."

"Huh?"

"You still don't understand, huh?" Said Natsume as he walked slowly to Mikan and patted her head.

"No matter what happened, as long as you're his niece, you'll always be protected by Principal Yukihira."

"Uncle?"

"If he really don't have a heart, he would never throw you away from the darkness that was about to consume both of you at that time, sacrificing himself in order to protect the only blood relative that he has –you to be exact. Of course, with Yuka-san as well."

Mikan wiped off her tears as Hotaru and Yuka went to her side, looked at the crimson eyes boy, who stood with his usual expressionless face. However, if only they looked more carefully, his eyes were gentle, not like the usual cold, red eyes.

"No matter what happen, a man would always protect his family, regardless how many times they commit mistakes, and no matter what things you do. It's not that he hate you, but under his circumstances, the only thing he could do is to take you out safely from the danger zone, even if it would kill himself in the progress," Explained Himitsu as everyone's eyes fell upon him now.

"A man rarely shows his emotions freely, but as a person who understand him ever since his childhood, he does love you, as his family, and it is not your fault that everything turns out like this…"

"He didn't?"

"Of course my dear," Smiled Himitsu. "That man's a shy person, if you know what I mean!"

Everyone chuckled a little as they heard Himitsu's last sentence. Mikan felt that everything was not her fault, finally showed her first smile ever since the Dream Journey ended. Everyone felt relieved for the first time, but not until someone with Teleportation Alice appeared suddenly and shocked everyone in the room.

"Shiki-san!"

It was Makihara-sensei.

"What is it?" Asked Shiki with serious tone. From the panic expression of the said person, Shiki knew that something not good was about to happen.

And he really did not like about it.

"Amano-sensei asks all of you to the hospital right now! There's something wrong with Principal Yukihira's condition!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"All of you, let's get going!" Said Himitsu suddenly as he grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her away from the room, almost forcefully. All of them were hesitated for a while, until they saw Hotaru and Natsume went out from the room as well and followed the other two, and then they started to move as well.

Little did they know that what they will see after that would drag them into terrible chaos than ever they know!

* * *

Kazumi opened his eyes heavily and blinked. '_It's so dark, what time is it?'_ He stretched his hand to grab the clock, which he always put it on the nightstand of his bed, but met nothing. Feeling something was not right; Kazumi sat up and looked around, only to find the darkness surrounding him. Despite the fatigue that started to consume his body again, he sat up and looked at his surrounding.

'_Where am I? Am I in the dream state again? But it's been so long since the last time..._' Kazumi stood and walked cautiously, '_will I meet Mikan and the others again? But where are they?_'

A sudden flash of Mikan's crying image had left Kazumi with hard pang against his chest. He had hurt his niece's feelings, he know that. He knew Mikan was only try to save him, but with all of the commotion that happened in front of him and with the additional incidents and flashed backs that happened afterward, he knew he could not bother to hold his feelings anymore…and he was blew off.

Leaving all of the comrades, students and family members that were tried so hard to take him back, and yet he wasted their efforts just like that.

He hated himself…

A sudden noise grabbed Kazumi's attention. His eyes widened in fear at what he saw…before his, on almost every surface, perched ebony black ravens. Kazumi clasped his hands over his ears; the ravens were making a horrible ruckus, louder than anything that he could have imagined. The birds were covering the exterior of the dark surrounding and lining the branches of the trees that slowly appeared in front of him, black feathers littered the ground. 'What…what is going on here?' He could felt the temperature dropped; the air was colder than before.

'What the hell is going on?' He asked to himself as he grabbed his shoulders, shaking slightly. 'Why are all these birds here?'

_'Something here has changed…something that was not here before is here now. It is dangerous to stay here, you should leave!'_

Suddenly Kazumi heard a voice, a female's voice shouting to him, and echoed throughout the surrounding. Immediately he knew that he had been, warn seriously. It was not safe. The voice knew that this was no place for Kazumi to be. He had to leave, and he had to leave soon.

But where? Where can he run away from the danger that obviously appeared in front of him now? Where he can go to save his life from these deadly looking crows?

'Wha-' Kazumi was about to say something, when suddenly one of the ravens dropped from a nearby tree, and then followed by many others, and swarmed him. They clawed and pecked with their sharp beaks and talons, pushing him back wards as he fought to protect his face. Kazumi could not completely comprehend what was happening to him, but he did know that he was in pain…and that he was terribly scared.

_'KAZUMI-SAN!' _

Someone yelled to him as he or she lunged forward, pushing Kazumi backwards. He was shocked for a moment as he found himself falling backwards, the ravens still viciously attacking her. It was almost like he was watching herself drift downward in slow motion…his eyes widened as he saw the approaching water…

Kazumi screamed despite himself as he fell into the large garden pond…he watched as a shadow in feminine shape appeared among the ravens, somehow he could see the glance of her worried expression before it faded from his sight as it mingled with the flurry of black feathered forms. His eyes remained open as he sunk deeper into the water, which was tinted red with his blood.

He was sure he was still screaming…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!"

A sharp and desperate scream echoed through the wad room of the hospital as suddenly the HSP's body bolted upright from his bed, shocking the sleeping Goshima who in turned jolted up in shock. Goshima, as he was assigned by Shiki and Hii-sama to accompany the comatose principal that day, immediately held his head that started to hurt his head merciless; a result of his sudden awakens from his sleep. However, at the same time, he could see the principal was urgently trying to catch his breath; the sickening feeling of suffocation was still painfully vivid in his mind. Kazumi tried his very best to calm down and even out his breathing…it had just been a dream…just a dream…

"Sensei!" Goshima screamed in panic as he threw his arms and wrapped protectively around him, before the principal fell limply in his arms, once again unconscious. He seemed finally registered the real pain he was feeling. Goshima continued to hold him close and he examined the red liquid that was staining the hospital clothes and the futon around the principal over his shoulder; it was blood.

"This is…" he looked at the stained clothes in his arms, and the blood had stated to stain his clothes as well. He could see the principal tried to stutter out even in his unconsciousness, but failed. He had yet to regain his breath and was finding it exceedingly difficult to overcome the sinking feeling in his gut and in his lungs. He felt like a goldfish that had been dumped abruptly from its bowl and was now gasping for air as if its life depended on it.

_This wasn't good…he couldn't get enough air…_

Goshima stared in shock as he saw the blood that started to wet his clothes; the staining was spreading fast! The bleeding on the principal's bandaged arms was tainting his arms as he was holding him, and just like how fast the blood was spreading and so was his panic attacked him.

The young man could feel his heart was beating faster as he suddenly had a vision of him covered with blood. It was everywhere -his face, his hands, arms, chest, everywhere! The smell of metal and the thick liquid with crimson red had covered his sight as well as his rational thinking. It was suffocating him, his chest started to become tight as he tried to breathe deeper than usual in order to get his lungs more air. His vision went funny, all woozy and washy He started to feel dizzy and felt sick; this is so terrible…

He felt so sick that he did not even realize the sounds of running footsteps and the voices that echoed surrounding him. He barely felt the grip on his shoulders that slowly letting his hands away from the principal's body and dragged him away from the smelly metal that made his mind cloudy and dizzy before leaned on someone's hollow of this person's shoulder, . He only realized it when he felt a damp clothe was placed on his face and wiping his face all over, feeling the cool of the water that was absorb by the tiny clothe. His muscles began flexing all over him as the damp cloth arrived again on his face, before it went down to his arms. It was so refreshing he just closed her eyes and gave in to his grimly silent ministrations with the back of his head resting in the hollow of shoulder and his legs lay limply on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Goshima tiredly opened his eyes as he saw two men; Narumi and Misaki-sensei sat in front of him with worried expression on their faces. Misaki-sensei held the damp clothe in his hand while Narumi was holding a small bowl of water. The one whom he was leaning was apparently Himitsu. He glanced on his shirt and realized that his uniform was already been taken off and only left him with his inner shirt –the sleeves were still covered with blood. It was enough to make him felt sick again.

"I don't think he's in good condition," Said Himitsu as he heard Goshima's breathing was heavy. "The shock that he receives seems to drain his energy. Let him get some rest, she looks like about to faint at any moment."

"Sen…sensei, what…is… going on?" Asked the weak Goshima as he looked at Himitsu.

"Actually…"Himitsu tried to explain everything to the poor boy in his arms but his intention was disturbed by the sounds of running footsteps and the doors being pushed roughly. All of the eyes fell onto the door which leaded to the HSP's room, where many nurses and doctors went into the room, surrounding the comatose principal.

Among them was Amano-sensei.

Soon later, Yuka and the others reached the room but was stopped by Himitsu, as they looked into the room and then suddenly the staffs burst out with the principal on the gurney, quickly pushed him into the emergency room. Although it was only a blink of eye, all of them were sure that the face of the HSP was paler than before. Himitsu saw the same nurse –Mitou-san who approached them during the first attack on the HSP among the staff and quickly grabbed her hand, causing her to jerk a little.

"Mitou-san, right?"

A nod.

"What is happening? What is going on?" Asked Himitsu. At the same time, Narumi and Misaki slowly helped Goshima stood on his own feet, and after that they saw Hii-sama with others came with panic written all over their faces.

Nothing could stop them from coming there if it was regarding the life of their love ones.

The High School principal.

Yukihira Kazumi.

"Sensei! It's Principal Yukihira! His…"

"Kazu-kun? What's happen to him?" Asked Himitsu, felt worried.

"His heart suddenly stops beating again! The other doctors are trying to save his life! If not because of the screams that we heard before we would never know about this second attack!" She said.

Everyone who was with Himitsu was shock. Principal Yukihira's heart suddenly stops beating, again! The fact that they heard that time making them felt like everything was stop that time.

"BRING ME TO HIS ROOM NOW!" Shouted Himitsu as he grabbed Muto-san's hand.

The young nurse nodded her head and said to Himitsu and the others, "Please, come quickly. To the ER."

After the conversation between Himitsu and Mutou, Hii-sama, Shiki, Yuka and the others quickly grabbed each other's hand and went to ER room.

The scene in front of them, however, was not very good at all.

Several people were feverish trying to save Principal Yukihira's life, and among of them were Amano-sensei. Some of them were increasing the rate of the medicine; some of them were checking for his pulse, some of them were taking the blood pressure.

In the end, Amano took up the defibrillator machine next to him and said, "He's already stop breathing for 7-10 minutes! Give him the shock!"

He quickly placed the gun shock on Principal Yukihira's chest and said 'clear' loudly. Mikan, and the rest of the people watched nervously, as Jinno in the other hand suddenly remembered the last time he and the rest had ever experienced the tense situation before. He quickly shook his head; it was a nightmare to him after all. He felt like fainted, and his heart beating faster than normal. Shiki was aware with his condition and slowly support him as he was about to faint for real.

"Jinno-sensei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, perhaps…"

"Uncle! Please uncle, wake up!" Cried Mikan, as everyone was now staring at her.

Mikan looked at her uncle who was at the brink of death. Her hands were place on the glass window, shaking terribly. She felt like to jump into the room and shouted at her uncle, telling him to wake up. However, she also knew that it was not a good solution at all; the doctors and nurses were trying their best to save him.

Yuka and Hotaru went to her side, holding her shoulders. Natsume looked at her with concern eyes, Subaru was held by Sakurano as he seemed in furious, Tonou and Tsubasa, with Narumi watching everyone in stress and uneasy feeling.

Amano, on the other hand, was trying his best to revive this man's life. He was stop breathing for 10 minutes now, and he already lack of oxygen. If he kept on like that, he would probably die for sure. Even if he survived, he might be suffering from brain damage due to lack of oxygen and will be in coma forever. However, even though he knew that man can be revive, but he was not sure about the percentage of the successful revive that he could do. This was the second attack on him, and from his own experiences, it was quite impossible to be able to revive him again for the second time.

At the same time, Himitsu went to Mikan's side and slowly held the poor child. He was also feeling uneasy this time; what would happen if Kazu were really die? What would he said to his niece if this man is really die?

He knew that he could not able to do anything right now; he was not the doctors who knew many ways of treating human beings with their medical knowledge. He was an outsider, or bystander, who could only able to watch over the scene helplessly without being able to help even with a little chance to do it. He closed his eyes tightly, silently prayed for some miracle to happen even it would take his life to make it happen.

Who knows what would happen after that was something that beyond their expectation…

* * *

Kazumi stirred slightly in his sleep; unlike the usual sleep he had, he felt tired, empty…sad. He didn't want it…willed it not to happen…but despite his best efforts, Kazumi's eyes slid open. Not much to his surprise, Kazumi found himself standing on the grounds of the dark dream that belonged to him. As soon as his eyes opened to his dream, he felt uneasy. The landscape was dark, nothing was there, only the void within the darkness. Kazumi suddenly felt sting within his arms and looked on them.

Both of them were freshly wounded, probably from the last attack of the raven attacks.

Kazumi looked around and then realized that he was in his small form, when he was still 10 years old. As he turned around, he saw a large field of lavender flowers.

Lavender, the flower of devotion and faithfulness. The flower that been used either in medicine field or in therapy. The smell from this kind of flower always made people calm and peaceful, and of course, there were two people who were close to him loved these flower very much.

His younger brother, Yukihira Izumi…

And _her_.

Kuroran no Kimi.

Kazumi walked across the field of lavender for how long, he did not know. He just walked aimless, all alone, no one was with him. Somehow deep inside of his heart he could feel the fear and loneliness that seemed to start to boil, slowly sending him the chill that went through his spine. He kept on walking through the field until he saw someone that he really missed for the past 50 years.

Sat all alone in the middle of the flower field was none other than Kusuga Miaka, the creator of the Warp Hole at the Music Room of the High School Division's building. The former representative of the Special Ability Class. Smiled widely, Kazumi ran across the field, went towards the young lady who sat there, staring aimlessly in front of her. As he reached her, he grabbed her shoulder and greeted her happily, "Miaka-sempai!"

The said person looked over her shoulder, stared at him with numb look. She slowly moved her lips, which shocking Kazumi more than her ever thought.

_**Who are you?**_

"Sempai?"

…

"Miaka-sempai, this is me, Yukihira Kazumi!"

_**I don't know you…**_

"Huh?" He said.

_**I don't know you.**_

Kazumi was speechless. He felt like his heart was scattered into pieces. At the same time, he felt like many people were passing him by, as he looked up and saw many people in front of him. They were his parents, friends and seniors during his school life. All of them were looking at him coldly, as someone among them stepped outside from the crowded and took Miaka's hand. At the same time, the purple flowers that once surrounded him suddenly blew off, and falling on the top of his head.

_** Come Miaka, let's leave this place.**_

Kazumi wide his eyes as he saw his senior, whom he looked up as his elder sister slowly rose up and leaved him behind, followed by the falling petals. Slowly, everyone started to follow them. Leaving the young boy behind.

"No…" He said as he started to rise up, tried to follow the fading people in front of him. "No…wait…"

"Don't go..!" He shouted as he tried to reach them but fall. He stumbled on the road hardly, his hand was scratched but he rose up, tried to catch up again.

He was scare, yes, very scare. He felt his heart beat faster than before, he could felt the sudden chill that shaken his spine as he looked at the people who he knew; his parents, his seniors, everyone who was important to him, walked away from him without ever turning back to him.

_Don't leave me..!_

He tried to run as his tears strained down his face, unconsciously. He cried as he felt his heart was beating faster and he felt very scared, he did not want to be left alone!

"Don't go!" He cried as he ran faster than before. "Don't leave me alone!"

_DON'T GO~!_

He fell right on the street, where the rain had slowly pouring down his small body. He slowly raised his head up, only to see nothing but wet ground and rain.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE~!" Cried Kazumi as he sat on his knees, crying.

Kazumi looked at the place where previously, people whom stood in front of him, slowly disappeared from his sight without even looking at him. The rain became heavier than before as the small form Kazumi (his child form) crying as he kept saying 'don't...", "don't leave me…".

He kept on crying as he started to think about himself.

_Always chasing…_

_Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…_

_ And yet, they never turn around and face me…_

_ Always chasing…_

_ Alone…_

* * *

_TTTIIIIIIIITTTTT~~!_

"His heart beat is decreasing! Shoot him now!"

All of the doctors; including Amano and the nurses were feverish to save the HSP's life. It was the second attack, and this time, it was the worst. He was either breathing or even responsive; his heart line was straight and no more curves on the lines. Amano glanced at the machine and saw Mikan's terrible face.

All of the people were looking at him with hope inside of their eyes. Mikan, Tobita and the girls (Anna, Nonoko and etc) were crying, Subaru was trying his best to control his emotions and tears as Sakurano and Tonou held him, while the rest were trying their best to calm themselves, especially Jinno and Hii-sama.

The only one who was not there was Himitsu.

"Are the vibrations ready?" He asked.

"Yes, sensei!"

"Now!" He said as he grabbed the guns.

"Shoot!"

* * *

_Please don't leave me alone…_

_I'm scare…_

_I'm scare…_

_I'm scare…_

Little Kazumi kept on crying and crying, under the heavy rain that wetting his body. He was completely alone. He felt so cold, so sad, and so lonely that he felt like he wanted to die that badly.

Until certain sounds slowly approached him, who was still not able to hear anything.

_Aniiki…_

_ Aniiki…_

Kazumi looked up when he heard someone calling him, and under the heavy rain, he saw the one that he loved the most, his only family that he missed so much; stood in front of him.

It was Yukihira Izumi.

As Kazumi looked at him with wide eyes, he suddenly sensed the smell of fragrance that usually only women would used it, but that person and his brother loved it so much that he sometimes bought the flowers, while that person only wore the perfume made by this flower.

The fragrance of Lavender.

Izumi looked at him with sad eyes, as he slowly bent down and offered his hand. Kazumi, slowly changed from his 10-year-old form to his current form, held his hand in shaking. Izumi slowly held his elder brother, who was in tears and completely alone under the heavy rain.

He never thought that the brother that he respected, who always calms and silent would turn out like this.

He knew what exactly happened to him. By following his student-Kuroran no Kimi, they both explored his dreams. His dreams that showed them his pasts that he did not even told him; it was so sad, so tragic that he himself could swore that if not because of his strong will and Kuroran no Kimi's help, he could be commit suicide right away.

For him, it was a miracle that Kazumi was able to stand those burdens all alone for such a long time, despite of his tragic pasts.

"Aniiki…" He said.

"Are you alright?"

Kazumi just shook his head, as he buried his face on Izumi's chest. Izumi, felt awkward as he never saw his brother acting and crying like this, slowly held him.

"Izumi…" He said, his voice was shaking.

"I want to go with you…"

Izumi was shock to hear what his brother has said. He looked at Kazumi as he held him.

"Aniiki, why are you saying like that?" He asked.

"You know that I can't allow you to follow me."

Kazumi did not say anything. He just closed his eyes as tears fell more than before. Izumi looked at him worriedly, when he saw someone in front of him, looking with worried and sad eyes to them.

Izumi knew who was standing in front of him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as Izumi slowly held his brother and lifted up his face. He looked into Kazumi's deep blue eyes; the silent eyes that now full with sadness and pain.

Those eyes were same as him; deep blue eyes that they inherited from their father. The differences between them were; his eyes were brighter and lively, the same eyes that he inherited from their mother Akari. While Kazumi's eyes were silent, deep and serious, the same eyes that he inherited from their father Satoru.

Now, the same deep silent eyes were full with sadness, painful and sorrow; the secrets that his older brother never told him before. He no longer had the desire to live; he felt that his life was a waste…

In addition, he believed that nobody needed him now.

"Aniiki, you can't follow me right now," He said as he looked at his older brother.

"Why…?" Asked Kazumi, his voice cracked.

"It's not the time yet," He said, felt guilty.

_Because everyone's needs you, right now, more than me…_

"You need to go back now," Izumi said. "Many people need you."

Kazumi shook his head as he held Izumi's hands tightly.

"I'm scare…"

"Aniiki…?"

"I'm so scare to be alone…"

"Nobody calls me back; I'm the only one keep on chasing their back, keep calling on them but they never look back…"

"I can't bear it anymore, Izumi…I want to go with you…"

This time, Izumi was the one who shook his head, disagreed with his brother.

"No aniiki."

"That's not true."

Dimly, he could see a dim light at Kazumi's back, as well as low voices that calling his brother's name.

He knew whom were the voices belong to.

"They are calling you, right now."

Kazumi opened his eyes slowly, as they both slowly heard a small voice that barely heard. At the same time, Izumi slowly stepped back from Kazumi and then walked away from him. Kazumi, who was aware of someone's present slowly vanished from his side, quickly turned around and saw Izumi was slowly…

Faded away.

"Izumi?" He asked, fear in his eyes.

"Aniiki, you're not alone."

"Everyone is with you, actually."

"Where are you going, Izumi?" He asked as he was about to rose up.

"I have to go now, aniiki…"

_My time is already reaching its limits…_

"No…don't go…!" Kazumi said his voice was a little bit loud as he tried to reach Izumi who was slowly faded away, like a mist.

However, it was too late. Izumi was already gone from his sight…

"DON'T GO! IZUMI~!" He screamed as tears once again fell down his face; he stumbled again on the earth, under the heavy rain.

Izumi was nowhere to found.

"Why? Why you also…?"

"Why you also disappear like that…?"

Kazumi only looked down, as suddenly; he heard Izumi's voice from far away, mixed with the sound of heavy rain around him. It was gentle strong, although his voice seemed from far away, that supposedly not easy to hear it under the heavy rain.

_Aniiki…_

_ Aniiki…_

It was Izumi's voice, who was calling for him…

_They are calling…_

Which at the same time, the other people were calling for him- the HSP Yukihira Kazumi...

_ They have been waiting for you…_

Slowly, Kazumi looked over his shoulder and saw someone standing at his back. The person who was standing that time was none other than…

Kuroran no Kimi.

She just stared at him, with expression that was not able to see. He slowly turned around and faced her, as she slowly raised her hand to him.

What he saw was…

A smile from the one who was waiting for him…

Waiting for him to come back.

Izumi, who was slowly disappeared, looked at Kuroran no Kimi and nodded his head. Kuroran no Kimi just smiled, as she raised her hand once again and walked towards Principal Yukihira.

Her hair was wet, her clothes were wet, her face was wet, the heavy rain had wetting all over her body. Still, she smiled to him as she slowly rose up her hand…

Her hand that showed some scars on her hand.

_No matter what kind of hardship that you face, I'll take your hand, just like you did to me…_

Izumi looked at the two people in front of him with calm and gentle eyes. At the same time, Kazumi, with tears in his eyes, slowly rose up and reached for her hand. As his hand slowly reached her hand, a bright light suddenly appeared and shining lightly.

_Aniiki…_

_ Thank you…for everything_…

Izumi's voice was the last thing that Kazumi remembered, as he slowly lost his consciousness…

* * *

Everything was silent.

All the doctors, staff, everyone who was at the ER was speechless.

The last shock that Amano-sensei had given to Principal Yukihira was…

Fail.

He was fail.

Fail to save his friend's life.

Fail to fulfill the wish of his friend's relatives and friends, as well as his students.

The sound of the flat line of the heart beat machine was loudly heard in the room. Amano-sensei was stumble on the floor as Ishihara-sensei bent down to help him from collapsed. Mikan was stunned on the floor, watching such tragic scene in front of her.

Her uncle was dead.

Indeed.

He was dead.

Just like her father.

Her…

Jinno's hands were shaking as Shiki held his hands. Shiki could swear that his hands were cold and suspected himself that he was also crying. Subaru was pale, as white as paper sheet; even if someone cut his face for sure, the blood will not come out from his wound. Sakurano held his hands, while Tsubasa, Tonou, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and the others were staring at the room, eyes were widely open. Goshima at the same time, slowly stumbled on the floor, tears falling down his face, supported by Narumi and Misaki who were in shock.

Mikan was the worst.

She slowly let go of her mother and Hotaru's hand, slowly walked to the door and with a slow motion, she pushed the door and walked in, followed by Subaru, which his glasses had left behind and in the care of Sakurano.

Everyone in the room stayed away from them as both of the children walked towards the bed, where the lifeless body of the man that always watching over them silently, with great pain that they never knew for such a long time, lying on the bed…

Silently.

Subaru went to his right side while Mikan on the left. Tears strained down her cheeks as she slowly touched the pale face of her uncle, shaking terribly.

She screamed as much as she wanted as she cried and held her uncle's face.

"WHY?" She cried.

"Why did you leave us?"

"Why did you leave us just like father? Why did you leave us Uncle Kazu!"

Hii-sama looked down as tears fell from her eyes. Yuka, Shiki and Kakitsubasa, who were shock to see the woman who was always in cool manner, shed her tears, trying to comfort her. Indeed, she had lost her friend, her dear friend who always helping her…

For her own selfish wish.

To live longer.

Just like him.

"Why…" Cried Mikan, while Subaru fell on his knees and held Principal Yukihira's hand with his own shaking hands, crying silently.

"Please don't go! Please don't go!"

"Uncle Kazu!"

Mikan's scream was loud, but it was not enough for her to stop one soothing voice that interrupted the sad environment in the small room.

_You have been waiting for him…_

"HUH!"

Everyone in the room suddenly heard a woman's voice, a voice that sends them a strange feeling…

Yes.

A strange feeling.

At the same time, a small, blue glow appeared on the HSP's chest that both Mikan and Subaru was shock to see it, and at the same time, something was happen.

Yes.

Something…

Was happen.

At the same time, the same glow appeared on Mikan's chest, as Himitsu, who was aware of the blue glow quickly went inside and grabbed her shoulder.

"Mikan-chan, are you holding Kazu-kun's pendant?" He asked.

Mikan was staring at him, shock as she nodded her head. She quickly took out of her neck and gave it to Himitsu. Himitsu, however, asked her to put the pendant with the glowing stone on Principal Yukihira's chest, and to add more surprise, it was…

The blue metallic Alice stone.

As Mikan was about to put the pendant, suddenly they heard…

A sound.

_Tit…Tit…Tit…_

A heart beat sound.

Yes.

It was.

Everyone was staring at the lifeless body in front of them, as all of them now entering the room, curiously to know what is happen now.

Then, Subaru slowly felt like a movement on the bed, and to his surprise, it was…

A miracle.

Lying in front of them was the High School Principal Yukihira Kazumi, who slowly opened his eyes as tears fell down on his face. The sound of the heartbeat was increasing again, as the doctors and nurses were rushing to do some check-up on the HSP.

Both Mikan and Subaru stared at the man in front of them; pale face that as white as paper, pale lips with purple colour on it, deep blue eyes that was weary and tired…

With tears on both of the eyes.

"Mi…kan?"

"Su…ba…ru..?"

Weak voice that came from the man that they thought was dead, was the most precious thing that they want to hear for all their life.

As both of them, there were no longer the need to suppress the fears and sadness that already boiling inside of their body, as both of the children hug him as they screamed his name, with tears on their faces.

"UNCLE KAZU!"

"PRINCIPAL YUKIHIRA!"

Kazumi, who was still confuse and tired, was very shock to see his niece and student, suddenly held him and crying. He actually felt so tired, so exhausted that he just wanted to close his eyes and slept again. But the warm that he received that time prevented him from sleep.

"Uncle, I'm glad that you're back…" Cried Mikan between her sob. "I…We're so worry…about you…"

Kazumi looked at his niece, as Subaru, at the same time, also said to him.

"Thank goodness, you're alive. I'm so scared that you'll be leaving us…"

He looked at him.

"Thank goodness…" Subaru said, as Sakurano slowly approached him and held his shoulders; tears fill his eyes as well.

As he slowly understood on his surrounding, Kazumi slowly held both Subaru and Mikan, held them closely to him as he said, "I'm sorry…"

"Mikan…Subaru…"

His tears once again fell as he close his eyes and held the children, as everyone started to gather around his bed…

* * *

"It's a miracle that he's coming back alive."

Amano said to the group as they gathered at the hospital cafeteria, after Principal Yukihira was wheel into another room. All of them, including Subaru, Mikan, Hii-sama and Himitsu were joining the group to have some rest. It was a great relief that finally the man that they cared so much opened his eyes and woke up from coma. However, he once again fell back to sleep due to tiredness and weak body, causing him to sleep again.

"Indeed," Said Jinno. "I think that we'll repeat the same history all over again."

"Different men but the same fate, isn't?" Said Himitsu as he sipped his tea.

Everyone was staring at him, but he acted as nothing happened. Jinno sighed as he sipped his tea, while Sakurano just stared at him, and sighed. His action caught many eyes on him, causing Yuka to ask him why.

"Well," He said. "Something's bothering me right now."

"What is it?" Asked Tonou.

"Why did you help us?"

Himitsu stopped sipping his tea as he lifted his head and looking at Sakurano. His black, mysterious eyes somehow, reminded Sakurano of someone who possessed the same eyes as him, but that eyes were more mysterious and dark, as well as full of secrecy.

"Does it is wrong for me to help you people?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then why?"

Sakurano raised his hand and placed his other hand on his right wrist.

"Did you…"

"Had tried to commit suicide?"

This time, everyone's eyes were staring to Himitsu, including Hii-sama and Amano. Himitsu was just silent, before he sighed and looked at Sakurano.

"So both you and Amano did see my scars," He said as he showed his scared wrists to all of them. Everyone stared at him with disbelieve, especially Hii-sama and Amano.

"Sensei, why did you do that?"Asked Hii-sama.

Himitsu was silent. His dark eyes were now seems in solemn mode, as he leaned sown and closed his eyes.

"No matter what I do regardless the excuses…"

"It does not change the fact that I had commit many sins with or without of my own consciousness."

Both Hii-sama and Amano were silent, while the rest was not sure what exactly they heard about. Both of the adults believed that Himitsu must hide some secrets from them; secrets that were so dark and 'sinful', but he did not bother to tell them…

Just like Principal Yukihira.

"That's why you help us? To save my uncle?" Asked Mikan, weakly.

Yuka, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Narumi looked at the child who was leaning against Yuka's body. Her eyes were swollen and red; she cried too much, and she seemed tired. Himitsu, looked at her as he rose and came to her side, patted her head softly.

"More than that, Mikan-chan," He said. "Not many people knew about your uncle, just like me. We hide our dark secrets deep in our heart, for fear that it will be repeating again…"

"Besides, that spoil niece of mine also feels the same way. Not many people like to share their feelings or problems, they rather to bear it by themselves than sharing to their closes people."

Mikan looked at him as she nodded her head. Yuka smiled as she held her daughter, while Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka watched her with concern in their eyes. Himitsu sat back on his chair when suddenly his phone was ringing. He took out his cell phone and saw the number on the screen that belongs to his niece.

"Who's that, sensei?" Asked Goshima.

"My niece," He said as he opened the message. It was nothing important, just that she wanted to know if everything was all right. He replied to her by saying that everything was fine.

"That Haruka, she's totally not an honest girl," Himitsu said as he locked up his cell phone's keypad.

Hii-sama looked at him with wide eyes, causing everyone looked at her with strange expression. Hii-sama leaned forward and said to Himitsu with shock tone in her voice, "Himitsu-sensei, did you just say…HARUKA?"

At first, Himitsu nodded his head and smiled a little, but suddenly his smile vanished, as his eyes were also wide. All of the people were wondering what exactly happened between the two teachers.

"Yuka-san, could you please call that person's name?" Asked Hii-sama as she looked at Yuka.

"Me? Who?" She asked, a little bit confused.

"The one who you know as Principal Yukihira's personal student…"

"Oh, you means Haruka-san, aren't…" Slowly Yuka trailed off, as her eyes also wide in shock.

NO WAY…

"WE CAN SAY HER NAME?" Said both of them, as everyone looked at the three adults with curiosity in their eyes.

"Wait, who is this Haruka person?" Asked Natsume with his usual tone.

Hii-sama, Yuka, Shiki, Narumi, Jinno, Amano and Himitsu looked at each other before they looked at the people in front of them. Especially for Himitsu, he believed this is the time he needed to tell them the truth of Kuroran no Kimi, but only revealed half of it or otherwise she will kill him for blasting her secrets!

"Haruka," Said Hii-sama, starting the explanation. "She was one of my Hanahime members, but her situation was special. She was the 'hidden' member of Hanahime-den, and the true name of Kuroran no Kimi."

"WHAT?" Said everyone. "Her true name?"

"She actually making something regarding her name, which that's why we're unable to say her name before," Said Himitsu.

"She must be like Kazumi-kun, sacrificing something important from her to save his life."

"She also paid the price?" Asked Jinno.

"Indeed," He said. "Probably she paid it with 'prevention of mentioning her name except her flower's name' in order to save the one who's important to her, as well as to help you people all the time."

"You mean that, until uncle wake up from his coma, we can't say her name, right?" Asked Mikan with excitement (?). Everyone stared at her in disbelief, as before that, she looked so gloomy and sad.

"Yes, Mikan-chan," Said Himitsu. "But still, we can't mention her full name right now."

_Could it be that she…?_

"What is her relationship with Principal Yukihira, and Himitsu-sensei?" Asked Goshima.

The people who knew the Hanahime member looked at each other, before Narumi coughed a little and talked to them.

"Well, as far as we know, she's Principal Yukihira's personal student about…14 or 13 year ago? I don't remember clearly but, it's sound like that," Said Narumi as he glanced at Himitsu, which nodded his head.

"That child was my niece," He said, as once again, shocking everyone.

"An eldest child of my youngest sister Kotori. She was taken into the academy when she was 14. Actually I don't know much about her life in the academy, since her letters rarely mentions about herself there…"

"However," He said. "I sensed that she might be facing something difficult, something painful that when she was 15, suddenly the increase of her letters became less."

"Haruka isn't a child who can easily give up on something, so I believed that might be the reason why did she changed when I met her three years later."

"Did uncle know about this?" Asked Mikan.

"Maybe," Said Jinno. "After your father passed away, Sakura, he no longer was the same person when his brother still alive, but at least he didn't lose his hope yet," He said as he looked at Mikan.

"Because he knew that he still has a family," Said Mikan as she smiled a little. "He still has me, and mother too…"

Everyone smiled as all of them watched the small girl cried a little and being comfort by her mother and friends. Everyone finally felt relief, and glad that everything that they faced has done.

Or, was it?

A sudden ring tone was heard and Himitsu took his cell phone. He opened the message and read it, only to make his eyes wide in shock. Shiki and Jinno, who aware of Himitsu's sudden change quickly asked him why.

"What's wrong, sensei?"

Himitsu stared at his phone, before the call woke him up from his stupor, and noticed that everyone was looking at him with confusion and worry. His fingers slowly reached for the cell phone again, his gaze penetrating on it.

Oh God, it wasn't a mistake.

"Sensei?"

"Himitsu-sensei?"

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the phone back on the table's surface. Lifting his head to meet the pairs of eyes staring at him, he looked at Shiki, made a gesture to him to take the phone, and told them what he found out.

Shiki did what he wanted, and went he read the message, he accidentally let go of the phone. Felt shock, he held his chest as he suddenly felt his heart beating faster as it could exploded his chest. Goshima took the phone, and although he had the same reaction as Himitsu and Shiki, he slowly said to everyone who was waiting patiently for the words.

"It's…it's from unknown person…" He said, shaking a little.

"Unknown person?" Asked Sakurano.

"Better you people read it; I feel sick…" He said, trailed off as he covered his mouth, pushed the cell phone on the table and quickly ran away from the cafeteria, shocking everyone. Tonou and Tsubasa quickly ran after him as they saw how pale he was, while the others read what the message that made them acting weird was.

It wasn't a message that fill with disgusting words, it wasn't something that full with creepy pictures or sexual contents. It seemed like a normal message, but it wasn't a normal message at all…

_WHEN THE JOURNEY TO THE DREAM FINALLY ENDED,_

_SEVERAL PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE._

_WHAT KIND OF PAYMENT SHOULD BE TAKEN THIS TIME?_

_A HEART FOR SOMEONE'S PERSON?_

_A LIFE OF SOMEONE SPECIAL?_

_THE VOICE OF SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN MISSING BY EVERYONE?_

_OR SIMPLY…_

_SOMEONE'S IMPORTANT TO YOU, A GUESS?_

_WILL YOU PEOPLE ARE READY TO FACE IT?_

_THE REALITY OF LIFE…_

_ISN'T THAT SIMPLE._

_PREPARE YOURSELF_

_FOR ANOTHER 'JOURNEY' TO BEGIN…_

_S. L_

"What…what is this?" Asked Ruka, shaken.

"A heart, a voice…What kind of payment just now?" Asked Hotaru angrily as she looked at Himitsu who shaking his head, showing that he did not know about it.

"I don't know," Said Himitsu. "But I guess because it mentions about heart, it makes Goshima-kun feel sick."

"Indeed, he's throwing everything out!" Said Tonou thus shocking everyone. They saw both Tsubasa and Tonou were carrying the pale Goshima into the cafeteria. As they sat him down, he quickly rested his head on the table, and he looked terrible and paler than before. Sakurano came to his side and slowly massaged his back, which was quite a relief to Goshima.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently massaged his back; he could see the colour on his face slowly went back to normal although he still pale. He bet that the message that he read somehow freaking him out and resulting in his current condition.

Goshima nodded his head weakly, as he slowly said, "That message…it mentions about heart…it is want to take a heart or something? Urgh...!"

"Calm down and don't say anymore, Goshima. You're sick," Said Subaru as he used his Alice to calm down the sick president.

"Why is your reaction is too much Goshima? It's just nonsense," Said Tono as he handed the young man a glass of water. The next thing he knew was Himitsu already at his back, smacked his head with his fist.

"You fool! Think before you say something about this! Don't you remember who's the one who stay by Kazumi-kun's side when he suddenly bleeding?" Said Himitsu as he looked at the long hair boy in front of him who was whining in pain.

Himitsu's words had reminded them about Goshima's condition when they received the news about HSP's second attack. That poor boy was unfortunately, saw the sudden awaken and bleeding of the unconscious principal and his blood stained him as well. It must be a big shock to him since when they saw his reaction, even now, that he was quit not himself anymore. His pale face showed how much he was in shock, and it became worse after he read the text on Himitsu's phone.

However, several people had wondered about this matter too; the way Goshima was behaving was not something normal. Usually when people had such encounter of shock experience, the shock that they had will left them and they will be the same person as ever, although not by fully 100% of it. But he seemed afraid, so afraid that he could be fainted at any time if not because of Subaru and Sakurano's Alice to heal and calm him down.

After the commotion was over, Jinno asked Sakurano and Tonouchi to take Goshima, who was half fainted to be taken into the High School Dormitory. Since it was already late and with some of them needed to be confined in the hospital, most of them decided to leave the hospital after the boys went home.

While waiting for the others to go out from the hospital, Himitsu leaned himself against the wall, started to think what should he do after everything was over. He stared aimless while he was in deep thought, when suddenly something came across his mind that made him totally shock.

_Reiko looked at him, and said, "Be prepared."_

_ "HUH?"_

_ "That's what she said in her message this morning. I don't know why, but I also feel that there's something not good will happen today," Said Reiko as she walked away from her father, ready to go for work._

Reiko's last words had made Himitsu felt a pang in his heart; he felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Although Reiko was not as psychic as him (Himitsu was a Shinto priest), she seemed to know that there was something totally wrong. He finally realized that what exactly Reiko was trying to say to him that day was to prepare themselves for other obstacles that probably would fall on them.

But what kind of obstacles that she tried to say to him? He also as clueless as the others, as he silently sighed and watched the others talking to each other, minus Goshima who already went back to the dormitory with Sakurano and Tonouchi. He could only pray that no longer danger fell on Kazumi; what they had faced that day was enough of him to break down mentally.

Little did they know that when the HSP awaken and said sorry to them was the last time they ever heard his voice…

* * *

**Sorry for the very late, late updates. I know some of the readers are patiently waiting for the next chapter but since I was having final exams before, it made me having such terrible writer's block! I suddenly lost all the strength and ideas to make this story plus the exhausted and painful upon my body prevented me from doing this story. I just can't wait to finish this story and proceed to the second trilogy. Besides, my mother had a lot of booking (something like that) cookies for the upcoming festival so I was stuck to make Almond London cookies for these days lately! Not to mention for cleaning up the messy house of us, urgh! My vacation got waste just like that! **

**Making a trilogy such like this really makes me ill! Oh well. By the way, I went searching for the meaning of Yume…Ka? Which means 'Dream or..?' literally. I don't know it's sound like that since the words 'Ka' (by the pronunciation) means 'Or'. I guess it's suits the story. Mentioning about the doctors, I suddenly wonder when I had the name of 'Amano'. After in deep thought for a while, then I remember that one character in Vision of Escaflowne, Hitomi's crush name is Amano; there's where I got Amano-sensei's name.**

* * *

_**Next Preview:**_

_I always believed that nobody was there for me._

_Just because I was regarding as someone with special attention…_

_Everyone hates me…_

_I was so scared…_

_To be honest…_

_I really wanted someone to see me…_

"_And what do you mean by that Amano?" __**–Himitsu.**_

"_I don't know why he is being so distant, but I hope you can give him some confidence. Principal Yukihira is a strong and independent man, but I think he might be needs some comfort for now," __**–Amano.**_

"_Jinno-sensei! This is bad!" __**–Subaru.**_

"_If you know, please tell me…!" __**–Mikan.**_

"_All of you must hate me, isn't it?" __**–HSP.**_

"_So you also decide not to make the same mistakes again right? That doesn't sounds like you."__** –Himitsu.**_

"_I really wish that all of these never happened at all…"_ _**–Goshima.**_

"_You'll feel better after crying."__**–Himitsu.**_


	11. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
